PMD: Legend of Archiea: Rebirth
by Vein Locke
Summary: After the effects of a battle that took place fifteen years before start to stir, a Serperior travels to another continent to regroup with some old friends. Meanwhile, a group of Pokemon know as the Agents of Spirits could decide the fate of both the Human, and the Pokemon worlds. Rated M for gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering Team Elemental

Back in our glory days, Team Elemental was one of the top rescue teams, next to Team Raiders or Team Gold. We were well known throughout the continents as the team that would challenge the toughest of enemies, even the Legendaries.

Of course, this was before Lyle, a Blaziken and old team member, became evil and tried to take over the Ground continent, Archiea. Soon after, I disbanded the team, though as a result, Frost, a Snorunt as my second in command, fought with me then disappeared. I still am here, at our old rescue team base in the pokemon Square hoping that Frost might return one day. Though, as the days go on, my hope wavers. I am beginning to think, like Lyle, Frost might be dead.

All though, staying here didn't turn for the worst. Shortly after Frost disappeared, I became the foster mother of an Eevee named Cryptia. I had seen her around town at the time and found that she had no home or family. Over the years I have raised her into the strong Umbreon she is today.

Now, she is the partner of a Pikachu named Jude. Cryptia had found Jude unconscious in the woods not to far from my home. Since the two of them have met, they have gone on wild adventures with each other, and eventually formed Team Life Energy. I only hope that can be me again.

-Branna

OLD TEAM ELEMENTAL BASE, ATMOS THE AIR CONTINENT, MORNING

Branna, a serperior, put her pencil down and retracted her vines. Writing and eating were all she had to do those days. Jude and Cryptia were out on another mission, and wouldn't be back for several days, so she had nothing to do. She found herself dwelling on that fact.

 _Where are all my days going, I wish there was something I could do._

She looked over to her table, where her life seeds usually were. There were none left.

 _Again_ , she thought, _well I'll go into town to get some more._

She exited her home, looked down at her pond. Her somber look reflecting back at her.

Waiting for her teammate for years on end was not fulfilling. She wanted to do something more. _I will go look for her, I tired of waiting here without any reason._

With a determined look on her face, she went back inside. She grabbed her pencil with her vine and wrote a letter:

Dear Team Life Energy,

I am going to be away for awhile, and I don't know when I'm coming back. If you are wondering where I'm going, I don't know that either. Waiting here in this town, waiting for a teammate that may or may not be alive is a waist of may days. I will now actively search for her across the continents. The only person that will know where I am going will be our good friend Sienna from the Lapras travel line. Also, I will make sure a good number of my money will be transferred to your bank account. Lastly, Cryptia and Jude, good luck on your adventures.

-Branna


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Archiea

POKEMON SQUARE, ATMOS THE AIR CONTINENT, NOON

In town, Branna stopped by the town's Kecleon shop. Kecleon looked up as she approached.

He spoke to her in his usual singsong voice, "Welcome to the kecleon shop today, Branna. What can I do for you?"

Branna responded, "The usual, but with a couple of apples, a reviver seed, and an escape orb."

Kecleon was slightly surprised, "You haven't bought dungeon equipment in a while."

She replied, "Yeah, I'm going away for a little bit."

The shopkeeper nodded, "Well, with the bag of Miracle seeds, three apples, and a Reviver seed, that'll be…"

He calculated in his head, "...1250 poke."

Branna reached into her bag pulled out the respective amount.

After receiving the amount Kecleon asked, "Will that be all?"

"I believe so.

"Alright have a wonderful day!"

Continuing down the path toward the post office, Branna heard her name called.

"Hello friend Branna."

It was Wigglytuff from the Circle of Friends.

"Friend, a Pelipper dropped a note addressed to you."

She looked at the note strangely, _who could it be from._

Branna received the note from wigglytuff, then opened it:

Branna, there is evidence of the whereabouts of your long lost friend. I understand that you will want to wait for her, but you are not thinking correctly. If you want to find your friend, you must search the Rock continent to the east. I know that Archiea might bring back terrible memories of Lyle especially, that is where you will have to go. My time writing is almost over, and I must return to my research. Have a safe trip Branna.

P. S. the Relic Keeper will help you find the Relic Master

When Branna finished the note, she looked up at Wigglytuff.

"Do you know who it's from?"

Wigglytuff responded in surprise, "you mean they didn't leave a name?"

"No, they didn't. I was already preparing to leave, but now I know where I'm going. Wigglytuff, I would stay and talk, but I have to get going before Sienna leaves."

As she walked away she heard wigglytuff say, "Bye, friend!"

Branna slithered past the Pelipper post office, and hurried down to the dock.

Sienna, a Lapras, was waiting patiently.

When she saw Branna she asked, "Where would you like to go today, young Serperior?"

Branna looked up at her, "I um."

For a moment she had forgotten, then it clicked.

"Oh yeah, I would like to go to the Rock continent if that's not to much trouble."

Sienna smiled slightly, "It certainly isn't, all that is required of you is a travel pass."

Branna reached a vine into her bag, she sighed.

"I forgot it."

As she was about to turn around, Sienna stopped her, "Oh it's alright, I'll take you there."

Branna looked up at her, "You sure, I mean without pay."

"Yes, free of charge. Consider it a favor."

"Thank you."

Branna slithered onto Sienna's back.

Sienna looked outwards toward the ocean, "Next stop, the rock continent, Archiea."

With that, they set out out of the bay."

NEWSPORT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, EVENING

 _The time, the time. Why isn't that one here, the one, that one with the green and white. Her name, her name, what was it that her name was. She shall know my name very soon, my name, she shall know my name as Venomitus, yes, that is my name._

Yes, Venomitus was my name, I was waiting for that Serperior to arrive at the western city of Newsport. I did not know why I was waiting for her, just that an anonymous tip told me that she would help me find a relic.

I heard a voice, "You, Sableye!"

I looked at him.

"Yes you, get off this dock."

He was a Garbodor.  
I spoke to him, "Me? Why does dock belong to you? You, the pile of disposable waste?"

He was angry at my comment, I could see he was very angry."

"Why you! Yes it is my dock, my ship is right there, ain't it."

I supposed it would make him angrier, if I pointed out that 'ain't' was not a word, and I'd be best if I didn't. I did anyway.

"You need to work on your speech, yes, your speech is inadequate. Inadequate, as 'ain't' is not a word."

As I expected he became angry. His hand glowed purple, a move I recognized as Poison Jab.

I stood there, being a ghost made me naturally immune to poison.

However, to both of our surprise, his hand never made contact.

I heard a voice like a purr, "There will be none of that."

He was a Persian. Behind him was a Metagross, a Salamence, and an Empoleon.

The Persian spoke again, "Why would you fight on such a wonderfully sunny day?"

The Garbodor responded to his question in his growly voice.

"This miscreant is on my dock, WITHOUT my permission."

The Persian nodded, "Why, that would be your ship…'

The garbodor grunted in agreement.

"...However, this dock, for your information, belongs to the Lapras travel line. It is, without a doubt, reserved by none other then myself."

I stayed silent, deep in thought. The Garbodor's response was a foolish one, because I knew who this persian was personally.

"You! Prove it then, tell me your name!"

He stayed calm, despite the accusation, "My name, well my name is George, but most know me as Mr. Money of Team Gold."

The Garbodor's jaw dropped. In fact, his jaw dropped so far, that it fell off.

He picked the garbage that was his jaw up, and smashed it into his face.

With his newly reformed jaw he said, "My apologies, I didn't realize who you were."

Mr. Money turned to me, "Well, Venomitus, it seems we have not talked for some…"

He paused.

"...Fourteen or fifteen years."

I thought for a second, "That we haven't, and the fact that you're here now tells me that you are not just here to see an old friend."

"You are right, while I did want to see you and Gwynn again, I have found you on more um…"

His partner, Rodium the Empoleon, finished his sentence.

"He means more serious business."

I broke into a smile, "That's new, for your team."

Mr. Money chucked, "You can't argue with that."

Rodium then handed him a paper, which promptly fell to the ground seeing as Persian don't have hands.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, and captain, get on the ship. This information is a secret that nobody is supposed to know."

The Garbodor looked at him strangely, "Even you?"

Metal Claw the Metagross answered for him, "He means it is confidential."

"Oh."

The Garbodor walked onto his ship and into the cabin. Rodium, handed the paper to me.

There were portraits of four ghosts, a Mismagius, a Froslass, a Banette, and, like myself, a Sableye.

I questioned it, "Who might they be?"

Mr. Money answered, "Team Fade, a team that used to work alongside us in the Goldmine Village Task Force. Now they are fugitives. I tracked them up north, but then they vanished."

I spoke to him, "So, you want me to help you track them?"

He responded, "Yes, if you not after another project of yours."

"Well that's just it, I am waiting for the one that will bring me to the most legendary Relic, along with the one who controls it."

Ember the Salamence complained, "That's what you said about the last relic Fifteen years ago."

Everyone ignored him.

Mr. Money smiled in amusement, "So, you're after your old rival?"

Rodium interjected, "You mean you know where the Relic Master is!"

Immediately every pokemon nearby stopped in their tracks and stared at the us. There was a moment of silence, before every single one of those pokemon started walking toward our group in curiousity.

We all looked at Rodium. His only response was, "Oops."

There was now a crowd of pokemon around us asking about the famed 'myth' of the Relic Master.

A bayleaf called "Is it true?"

Another asked, "Have you really found him?"

These were the kinds of questions we receive constantly. With the crowd at the front of us, and the sea behind us, we had nowhere to escape them.

 _Think, think I must to escape them. I must escape them now or never._

We continued to be bombarded with questions, until a Hyper Voice was used.

The loud sound blared in all of our ears, but making the crowd back down.

As soon as the last Pokemon was gone, we turned to see who had made that powerful move.

It was a Lapras that only slightly towered over Rodium.

Mr. Money looked at her gratefully, "Thank you, Sienna."

He then looked behind her, "I see you have brought another passenger."

 _She is her, that one, the green and white. Her name, I remember it, her name, her name was Branna._

When she let herself down from Sienna's back, I bowed.

"I am Venomitus, the Relic Keeper, at your service."

She looked faintly surprised, but tried not to display any emotion.

It was her that spoke next, "I am Branna, former leader of Team Elemental."

Ember spoke, "Ya know, you could bow better with a hat. Here, take this. I got it back in Steel city, but it won't stay on my head."

The Salamence handed me a black and green Fedora. I tried it on.

"Perfect fit, thank you."

I then noticed that Mr. Money and Branna were staring at eachother. Mr. Money then ran up to her and hugged her.

Ember was surprised, "Rodium, should I tell Kookie the bad news?"

Rodium responded in annoyance, "No Ember, he is not in love with Branna. If you remember correctly, they've always been like brother and sister."

Branna's emotionless demeanor was replaced by a joyous smile.

"I've missed you George."

"Me too. If only Lyle hadn't gone evil, and Frost hadn't disappeared, it could be like old times."

Branna had wished it could be like that again, but it couldn't because even if she found Frost, Lyle had passed on to the afterlife. I smiled awkwardly, looking at them.

"Miss Branna, um, I was told that you could help me find a um, a Relic."

She looked confused, "What kind of Relic?"

I responded, "It's called the Rock Looplet, ever heard of it."

She looked irritated, but not at me, "Of course I've heard of it, in fact I was in possession of it until about Six years ago, before a Claydol stole it from me."

I was shocked, _It could not be that one, the one that was my friend, my friend indeed._

She looked at my hand, "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this? Just the portraits of a team that Mr. Money and his team are tracking."

I opened it to show her. She took a closer look at them.

"Hey, aren't they the ones that my daughters team had to fight all those years ago."

Metal Claw responded, "Yes, Fifteen years ago, Team Life Energy was set to stop Team Fade, along with the Legendary pokemon Darkrai, from plunging this world into a nightmare."

Rodium blurted, "Wait you fought Darkrai!"

The pedestrians turned toward us, only to turn away from Sienna's glare.

Sienna then looked at Rodium, "You have to keep that beak of yours under control, young one."

"Okay, I will try. Wait did you call me young?"

She responded, "You know who I work for, and long I've lived."

"Oh, right."

Branna looked at me, "So, I assume you wrote the letter, so that I would help you find the Rock Looplet?"

"No, I didn't write a letter to you. I received a letter telling me that you would help me, and that you would arrive here."

She thought for a second, "You said you were the Relic Keeper?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"My letter mentioned a Relic Master, and I assumed he or she knew where Frost was."

I looked at her suspiciously, "This Frost, what does she mean to you."

She replied with a hint of sadness, "She was my old teammate, a Snorunt. You haven't seen her have you?"

I looked down at the paper, "I cannot be certain, but I think your friend has passed on, just look."

She examined the portraits of Team Fade. She turned to Mr. Money.

"What are their names?"

He put his paw on the paper, "The Mismagius here, is named Vanish, but most call her Witch, for her expertise in magic."

He pointed toward the Banette, "This is Revenge, he is their trapmaster."

Ember interjected, "He also has a little trouble with his girlfriend, Revenant."

Mr. Money pointed to the last one, a Froslass, "This here is-"

Something occurred to him, "Hey, Venomitus"

I respond, "Yes."

He asked me, "With your experience with the dead, what happens when a Snorunt dies."

I replied, "Well, when a species of Pokemon dies, it will first turn into a ghost. Then when its ghost form dies, it will be sent to the Hall of Origin to be judged."

Ember asked curiously, "Venomitus, if you're a ghost, what did you used to be."

I respond, "Good question, but I was born a ghost, though would rather not talk about how."

"Ah"

Branna was still thinking about my description then asked Mr. Money, "What is the last member's name?"

He answered, "Her name is Frost, second in command of Team Fade."

We stood there in silence. After a minute, Sienna broke the silence.

"Well it certainly has been interesting seeing you all again, but I have to make it to Baram town before the end of the day. I'm sure we will all meet again soon, only time can tell."

As she swam out to sea, she winked at Rodium, "And time _will_ tell."

We watched Sienna go off into the horizon.

I watched Branna look up into the sky, "It's going to be dark in a couple of hours."

Ember commented, "Yeah, it is. So, what now?"

Mr. Money responded, "Well, I know a good place to start."

I looked at him, "What's that?"

He replied, "Articune City."

Rodium became excited, "We get to see Articuno?!"

With Sienna out of sight, nearby pedestrians surrounded us once more.

I saw Ember role his eyes, "Here we go again."

AWOWA CAVE, SUNSET

"How it going, sister?"

Witch was doing a revival ritual on a Blaziken, who Frost knew all too well.

Her purple eyes opened, "Perfect, Frost."

Frost stared silently at the Mismagius.

Witch spoke, "I see discontent within you."

Frost did not respond.

Witch continued, "You have sensed it too?"

Frost snorted, "What, the Legend? You know I don't believe in that old thing. My old partner returning to the continent once more changes nothing."

Witch sighed in annoyance, "How many times must I tell you that the Legend is already halfway over."

Again, she said nothing.

"It was started with Lyle Fifteen years ago, and it is going to end with you, him, and Branna."

Frost smacked the wall in anger, "I don't want to see her again! She will only get in the way of us restoring our balance, and if it weren't for his necessity to us, I wouldn't want to see Lyle again either."

Witch said dismissively, "Sure you wouldn't."

Frost scoffed.

The Mismagius turned to the Froslass, "Regardless, what is the source of your discontent then?"

She sighed, "The ritual is almost done, Vanish."

Witch looked down, "That is is, Frost."

She tilted her hat then extended a tendril down to the altar that the Blaziken was set on.

Instantly, he jolted awake.

The Blaziken looked around.

Witch asked him calmly, "How do you feel?"

He responded in a deep voice, "I feel just fine, back in the land of the living."

She helped him up onto the ground.

He looked around the cave, until his eyes landed on Frost.

"Hello, Frost."

He smirked, "I can't say I've seen you in a long time."

Frost looked at him, "Hello Lyle, I look forward to doing business with you."

SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT OUTSIDE STEEL CITY, MIDNIGHT

"Chief! Chief! Come quick!"

Wearily, a Luxray came up off his bed.

"Chief, Filicia is having another vision!"

He followed his second in command, a Lucario, out of the tent.

They ran to the other side of their camp to a tent with a crown around it.

A Hitmonlee yelled, "Make way for the chief."

The crowd parted, revealing a short walk space for the chief.

He walked through the crowd, all eyes were on him. He soon made his way into a tent, where a Gardevoir was convulsing rapidly.

Clyde, a Marowak, was sitting next to her, a worried look on his face.

When he saw the Chief, he asked, "Will she be alright, Nova?"

The Luxray responded, "Yes, I believe so. How long has she been this way?"

Clyde looked at the Gardevoir, "She's been this way for an hour. The last thing she said was to get you, Chief."

Nova walked over to the shaking Gardevoir. He put his paw on her, and ran a current of electricity into her body. Immediately she stopped convulsing. Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. All of the sudden, her eyes shot open.

A green glow radiated off of them.

Felicia then spoke in an ominous voice, " _First there will the one who wanted Power, they shall fall and rise again. Second will be the one that strives for Balance, they shall learn the error of their ways. Third will be the one who brings Order, they can only be stopped with the power of the Gods themselves._ "

They sat quietly for a moment, before Nova asked, "What does it mean?"

Felicia collapsed onto the ground and fell sound asleep.

Varian, the Lucario, replied, "Don't you recognize it Chief? It's the Legend."

Nova looked at him, "Then the only thing we can do, is pray that we survive the coming times."

?

"You watch them from afar, but you don't help them. Why?"

"It is their job to solve their own feuds. I only step in in dire need."

"But Master, the region is going to be at war. The Legend has already started."

"You gave them the vision without my permission, that is all the help they need."

"Master, I used to see you as benevolent, but until you see the truth, I no longer serve you."

With that being done, the Original One was alone in the darkness, possibly forever.

Thus concludes Chapter 2

 _\- Vien Locke_


	3. Chapter 3: The OMEGA

HOTEL GOLD, ROOM 113, NEWSPORT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MORNING

We stayed in a hotel the previous night. Branna had wanted to pay for our stay, but Team Gold happened to own the hotel, along with most of the entire town. She had not been too happy about getting in free, so she gave the secretary a tip.

I was waiting for them to wake up. Being born a ghost, I could not sleep, much less, move. Not that being a ghost restricted my movement, no, Branna had coiled herself around me in her sleep. This, I was embarrassed about, but I couldn't deny it felt comfortable. It was approaching a time for me to eat a Persim berry. I didn't like them particularly, but the berries prevented me from losing my mind.

I would have phased through Branna to get to them, but part of being born a ghost was that not all of the abilities of a ghost came with it. I heard footsteps approach the room.

There were multiple scratches on the door, before the it opened to reveal Mr. Money.

He looked over to the other end of the room where I was. When he saw the state of my situation he chuckled, "Looks like Branna's just as friendly as I remember."

I started to feel a pain in my head.

In a pained voice I whispered to him, "Can you get a Persim berry out of my bag for me, please?"

He looked mildly surprised, "Alright, where is your bag?"

I replied to him through grit teeth, "Next to the door."

He looked behind him, "Oh, right."

After digging through all of my equipment, he pulled out a Persim berry.

He walked over to me with it between his teeth, careful not to eat it.

I struggled a hand out of Branna's coil and took it from him before briefly saying, "Thanks."

As soon as I swallowed the berry, the pain went away. _The mind nearly slipped away, it did. If it slipped away I would be gone, yes, I would be gone._

Mr. Money looked at me weirdly, "What was that all about?"

I answered, "Nothing."

Branna stirred next to me. She opened her eyes and looked around. When she noticed me she uncoiled herself.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes."

I got up off the ground and put on my hat.

She smiled at Mr. Money, "Good morning."

He smiled back, "Good morning Branna."

A metallic voice came from behind him, "We are to leave for Articune City by noon today."

Floating in the doorway, was Metal Claw.

Mr. Money turned around to look at him, "Right, I'd forgotten."

He turned back toward us, "I was going to ask you two if you'd want to come to Articune with us?"

 _The Fade went north, north is good, north is where the master of Relics shall be._

"If Branna is going then I will go."

He looked at Branna, waiting for her response.

She thought for only a moment, "That's where Team Fade is. It's what I came to this continent for."

Metal Claw nodded, "I will begin making preparations for our journey."

AWOWA CAVE, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MORNING

"They will be approaching us the coming day, Frost"

She rolled her eyes, "What difference does it make, we will beat them if they find us."

Witch said sarcastically, "Like be beat Team Life Energy all those years ago."

Frost replied stubbornly, "That was because we didn't have enough help."

Looking at Frost, Witch said, "We had two legendaries on our side and an army, all of that was beat by FIVE people. Worse was that the other one they are going after now _is_ the fifth one; Sepullen.

Frost snorted, "So what, if the Relic Master came back to Archiea. He is not going to bother us, trust me."

Curious, Witch asked, "How do you figure that?"

Frost smirked, "He is at Mt. Meteora planning. Remember, he has Lyles old army."

Lyle at that moment was listening in on their conversation. Hearing Frost's statement, Lyle entered the room, angry.

"HOW DARE HE TAKE MY ARMY. HE SHALL PAY."

Witch looked at him, unamused, "Well, looks like the hot head finally found his way around. Be patient Lyle, I'm sure you'll get your chance back at him."

Frost added, "After all, you still have control over Groudon."

Lyle looked down, the Red Orb was pulsing in his chest in replacement of his long decayed heart.

"Right."

Witch then looked through her spellbook. She flipped through countless pages until she arrived at the one she was looking for.

Handing the spellbook to Lyle, she said, "Just read the top one, and revenge will be yours."

Just as he was about to read it, a Banette popped up out of nowhere.

"Did someone say my name?"

With annoyance, she replied, "No Revenge, but while you're at it, go into the city and intercept Team Gold."

With that, the Banette disappeared and Lyle proceeded.

He looked at the book and spoke the words, "With the power of the Red Orb, do as I command, and with it, raise Groudon at my demand!"

He vanished without a trace. Witch gave off an evil smile.

NEWSPORT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, AN HOUR BEFORE DEPARTURE

I was talking with Branna at the water's edge of the dock.

She was saying, "So you're saying that this guy just takes random objects and attaches them to his ship?"

I reply, "Yeah, that's where he earned the name Captain Dumpster. Him and I don't get along well."

Branna asked, "And were taking this guys ship to Articune?"  
I chuckle, "Yeah, somehow he picked up a jet engine and attached it to his ship."

She was surprised, "A jet engine! You only find those as far away as the Mist Continent."

I was about to make a comment about the Mist continent, but all of the sudden we heard a loud noise in the distance. The sound echoed all throughout the town. At first their was silence, but then civilians started running frantically from place to place.

Mr. Money came running down the dock.

Out of breath, he said, "We have to get out of here, Mt. Volcano is erupting."

I looked at him, doubtful, "Mt. Volcano is not actually a volcano, Volcano Mountain is the only volcano around here."

He went wide eyed, "Then we definitely need to get out of here, that's where Groudon sleeps!"

Rodium came from behind him, "Wait Groudon's here, where?!"

Mr. Money looked at him, "Now's not the time, Rodium. We have to get out of here!"

With Mr. Money's urging, we made our way onto Captain Dumpster's ship.

We went into the Captain's Quarters, where Metal Claw and the Garbodor were waiting.

Mr. Money said to the captain, "We have to leave, Groudon has been awakened from the mountain."

Captain Dumpster laughed, "Don't make such a fuss, I bet it was just some distant battle."

Metal Claw added, "We are also not done with flight preparations."

Mr. Money was going to reply, but a loud roar was heard even louder than the explosion.

Captain Dumpster panicked, "Metal Claw, hurry! Get the engine running."

Metal Claw just stood there, "But we are not done with preparations."

The captain yelled, "Ditch preparations, we have a rogue legendary on the loose, and by the looks of it, he is headed right towards us."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well just turn around, you'll see."

We all did turn around to see that Groudon was wading in the water toward our ship.

On his shoulder, a faint humanoid figure could be seen. As soon as Branna saw him, she fainted. Metal Claw didn't need to be told again to go get the engine started. I was about to pick Branna up off the ground, but the captain told me I was needed on deck.

I ran out the door on onto the deck. Above me, the captain was waiting next to the wheel. All of the sudden, the engine was fired up. The captain pulled a lever near the wheel.

He shouted, "Ready for takeoff in; THREE, TWO, ONE, TAKEOFF!"

The ship flared to life and shot off the ground. I looked down at the figure on Groudon's shoulder. Time seemed to slow as he locked eyes with me. Undoubtedly, it was Lyle.

I heard a voice that was seemingly given to him through a thought.

 _Destroy them_

Lyle was having the time of his life. He had not used the power of the Red Orb in a very long time. His target; the ship, was flying directly toward him.

 _What? Do they think they can get passed ME._

They ship attempted to pass over Groudon. They could not for the captain had not factored in one variable. The item that Witch had used to revive Lyle was a red and black gem. With a pained grunt, Lyle smashed the gem into his chest. The gem combined with the Red Orb. All of the sudden, a rainbow energy surrounded him.

 _They will never best me again._

In front of Lyle shone a bright red and black symbol of a double helix. All of the energy around him shot outwards, and with it revealed a different appearance.

The crown on his head split in two directions, the flames on his hands and feet flared brighter. His colors his changed from yellow and orange, to black and red respectively. This was his Mega evolution. However there was one noticeable difference from regular Megas. There were Crimson red lines like veins going all throughout his body. The veins on his chest made up an Omega symbol.

Lyle felt more powerful then he ever had before. The power of Infinity Energy and the Red Orb combined, to Lyle, felt like a Legendary. With his new power, Lyle controlled Groudons arm to move upwards. As it moved, Lyle ran up the arm. With extreme agility, Lyle jumped off of Groudons arm just as the ship was about to pass over him. He pulled his leg back, then he thrust it forward with a Blaze Kick.

As soon as his foot made contact with the ship, it shattered, sending all of the crew flying back toward the ground.

 _Falling through the air, yes, I did not plan it this way, no, I didn't_.

I was falling through the air, though it was fun, I was concerned for everyone's safety.

Metal claw was behind me, trying to stop the engines descent. He was failing, as the engine was too heavy, even for him.

As we approached a building, Metal Claw panicked. He tried harder to slow the engine, yet again failing. He hit the building before I did, as to say, I never hit the building. The engine exploded on impact, sending me the opposing direction I had been falling.

The explosion sent me flying back toward Groudon. I caught site of Lyle in his Mega evolved state. That fact caught me off guard, as Mega evolution could only be achieved through a positive bond with someone.

My ascent came to an abrupt stop, as I crashed into Groudons eye.

Lyle landed smoothly on Groudons shoulder. He continued making Groudon walk forward toward the town.

 _That ought to take care of them._

He looked down at the ship's debris, some in the water and some on land. A sudden explosion caught his eye.

 _Looks like the engine didn't survive, worthless machines._

Lyle spotted a purple figure rapidly approaching him and Groudon. It impacted with the ground-type's left eye. He went over to it and pulled a Sableye out.

Lyle lifted me out of Groudon's eye and looked at me with an annoyed look. He pulled me back, about to toss me. I had other plans, though. My claws gleamed with energy, Fury Swipes ready. I flipped over him and cut down his back.

I landed a few feet away from him and said, "I, Venomitus, will not be tossed out like garbage. Face me, Lyle agent of Groudon, fight me with your power."

Lyle took a claw and reached behind him, swiping it on the wound that I had caused.

He looked at his own blood for a moment before responding, "I remember you, Spawn."

I was taken aback, for he was the only one who knew my origins.

He turned to face me, "If it's a fight you want, you'll get it. I haven't had a good match in years."

Lyle then pulled a crystal with a symbol of a double helix.

He tossed it to me and said, "If we are going to fight, it's going to be on _mostly_ fair terms."

I respond, "An Awakening, how curious."

An Awakening was a method of Mega evolution that did not require any sort of bond.

Lyle gets into a stance, "Let's begin."

I crush the gem beneath my claws.

Infinity Energy surrounded me. I felt my claws grow, my horns grew longer, and my eyes turned red. The green gem in my chest popped out and grew larger.

I respond, "Yes, let's."

Immediately, I throw my gem at him. He jumps and kicks it, shattering the gem instantly.

I grunt, "Eh, who needs a heavy, awkward thing like that anyways."

Lyle then runs toward me with astounding speed. He uses Mach Punch, throwing a flurry of punches per second. I only barely blocked them with Fury Swipes. By the end of the barrage, both me and Lyles hands were bruised and cut.

He sprinted toward me with extreme speed. I flared up with dark energy and jump.

As I jump, I flip and grab Lyles hands and flip him over my head with Foul Play. He flies off of Groudon and heads toward the ground. I dive after him.

When I reach him, I charged a Shadow Claw and scratch his sides. He flinches only slightly, but brings a Fire Punch to my face. I fly back and crash into Groudon. Using the momentum from the crash, I push off of Groudon and fly back toward Lyle. He attempts to kick me with Blaze kick, but I charge at him with Foul Play.

We collide, sending each other flying backwards. He crashes into a mountain while I hit Groudon. Lyle kicks off of the mountain, flying back toward me. I launch off of Groudon back toward him.

I summon gems and position them in front of me like spikes. He charges a Tri-Attack and shoots three orbs at me. Our attacks clash and explode. Lyle flew at my through the smoke with a Fire Punch. I use Foul Play again, flipping around him. This time I aim him at the fast approaching ground.

He flies downward, unable to break his fall. Groudon tries to catch him, but instead hits him toward the water.

 _Save him_

I hear that voice, coming from Lyle's head. All of the sudden, a froslass appears out of thin air. She winks at me, then sends an Ice Shard directly at me. I counter her Ice Shard with a Power Gem. The attacks cancel each other out in mid air.

She looks at me, startled, "You actually countered it. Strange, who'd have thought that a person who collects Relics for a living would have a strong enough attack to counter me."

I continue falling toward the ground rapidly.

The froslass says, "Well, I must take my leave now. Have a good one."

She winks at me, then flies toward Lyle.

I catch on to what she is doing, "No you don't. We have a fight to finish."

She continues flying downward toward Lyle. I shoot toward her with a foul play, dark energy enveloping around me as I do so. She looks at me with a surprised look as I ram into her side. I quickly dig my Metal Claws into her face. She gasps as my claws run down her face. I lose my hold on her as she speeds up. She flies faster toward Lyle with trace amounts of blood trailing off her.

Lyle is about to hit the water, but the Froslass makes it there first. She catches him, then sets him down in the sand. I nearly hit the ground, but all of the sudden I'm jerked to stop by a hand around my neck. Turning my head, I a deep, bloody glare coming from the Froslass.

 _Finish your mission_

She shouts at the voice, "No Witch, I need to take care of a problem first!"

 _As you wish_

She stares at me for a moment. I can distinctly see three deep claw marks on her face and cut into the side of her hat.

She finally said, "I saw you."

I stare at her, confused.

She continues, "I saw you fifteen years ago with the Relic master, and twenty years ago with that researcher at the ES."

She takes a quick glance pass me, "And you gave up your life for them as you are now for my old teammate who has done nothing for you. In fact _she_ was knocked out with the rest of your crew."

Taking one hand off of my neck she points passed me. I struggle my head to see Branna passed out on a piece of the ship's debris. I turn my head back to her.

She looks at me, "I should kill you for this."

She points to her face.

"I should kill you, but I won't. I will give you a warning. You don't know what you're getting into. Stay away from Team Gold, stay away Branna, and stay away from me. This quest you're going after, the Relic Master, is worthless. The Colossal will crush you, like it did us fifteen years ago."

She tightens her grip on my neck, then spikes me at the ground.

"That is your warning."

She turns away, then says, "Spawn."

We both turn toward Lyle as he stirs. He gives a shocked look as he and the Froslass vanish.

I get up and brush the sand off of me. Her words made my mind run.

 _My origins, she knows. My kind, she knows. My decision I have made, I have. Stay with the green one, I will, I will._

I turn around to try and get Branna to shore, but to my astonishment, she's gone.

 _Find the blaze before us, the Fade_

 _You must to find your friend_

 _You shall not be afraid,_

 _Or your friends life will end_

The voice of Witch echoes in my head. It's clear to me now, they have taken Branna.

STEEL CITY OUTSKIRTS, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, NOON

A cloaked figure floats across the desert toward the Bone Clan camp. As he approaches, he is stopped by a Leafeon.

"What is your business here, traveler?"

He responds simply, "I need to speak to your leader."

The Leafeon looks at him cautiously, "About?"

He repeats, "I need to speak to your leader."

After a moment of hesitation the leafeon says, "Alright, but if any harm comes to our Chief in your presence, we will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

The figure chuckles slightly, "You can try, but you will not succeed. Either way, I can assure you that no harm will come to Nova."

The Leafeon motions for the figure to go forward. He escorts the figure toward the camp. The figure floats forward in front of the Leafeon. As they enter the camp, all eyes are on the figure.

The Leafeon leads they figure to a large tent.

He says, "Wait here a moment."

The Leafeon trots over to the door to the tent, "Chief, you have an urgent visitor."

A voice replies irritably, "Blade, I can't see anyone right now, I'm caring for Filicia."

The figure pushes past the Leafeon, known as Blade, and enters without permission.

He says, "I believe you can make time, this is urgent."

In the room were Nova, Varian, and Clyde standing over Filicia.

Nova turns to the cloaked figure, "I told you I was caring for someone. We will force you out if necessary."

The figure replied, "I'm not leaving."

Varian started to walk over to the figure, only for a Solrock, a Bisharp, and several Unown to materialize out of thin air.

"Mortals can die you know, but when Relics are lost, they are always found. That being said, you can't destroy me, but die here if you don't listen to what I have to say."

He threw of his cloak.

Nova went wide eyed, "I apologize. I did not know it was you, Relic Master Sepullen."


	4. Chapter 4: A Master's Trickery

NEWSPORT BEACH, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, NOON

I stand there staring at where Branna had been. _The mission, the mission. The Green one is essential to the mission, she is._ Groudon still stands slightly off shore. He seems like he doesn't know what to do. Though I don't get to look at him much, because as soon as I turn my head, I collapse. My neck still hurt from Frost's claws. At this point I feel like I will pass out at any moment, but I can't, I'm a ghost after all.

So I lay there motionless and in pain. Staring up at the sky I think, _the mission must have been useless, it is. She said so, the Ice one did, she did._ I can only imagine what Branna is doing. My thoughts turn to Witch. The last thing she said to me did not make sense. The Blaze is the key to this whole thing. Perhaps it was a metaphor, or a master of fire. It could have been Lyle's friend or the mountain.

Regardless, I don't know what to do. I can't proceed without Branna. Her goal and mine intermix with each other, so that we can't complete one without the other. I suppose I should head toward Articune with Team Gold, but I don't know where they are, or if they are even alive.

Hours pass by while these thoughts go in and out of my head, none of them lead me anywhere. Eventually, nightfall comes and I still can't move. I gaze up at the stars waiting for the pain to end.

BONE BASE CAMP NEAR STEEL CITY, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, EVENING

Nova, Varian, Clyde, and Felicia remain in the Chief's tent. A Claydol stands patiently, looking around at everyone's expressions. Behind him stood a Bisharp and a Solrock. Several unown had encircled the room.

Nova speaks to him, "Relic Master, I did not expect your arrival so soon."

The Claydol responds, "You have no doubt heard of the Legend. It will likely happen soon."

Nova asks, "How soon?"

He says simply, "Soon."

Nova then asks, annoyed, "So what does that have to do with us?"

The Claydol chuckles, "The question of the day, Luxray. The answer? Well let's just say that you'll be getting a lot of visitors in the next couple of days."

Varian then spoke up, "But you didn't come all the way down here just to tell us about visitors."

The Claydol stares at him for a second, "No, it isn't. You four should know about the incidents of Humans turning into Pokemon."

They all nod.

The Claydol continues, "They are usually caused by distortions of Space and Time in the human world, however, in the past Twenty or so years there has been…"

He pauses.

"...Interventions."

Clyde looks at him curiously, "What kind of interventions?"

The Relic Master replies, "They call themselves the Agents of Spirits. They answer only to the Legendaries and when the world is in a crisis, they call upon a human to help them."

Nova looks down at Felicia, "I think I heard her mention something like that once."

Sepullen chuckles, "Of course she would, she was one of them a long time ago."

Of all their reactions, Varian was the least surprised.

He asks, "So, what does this have to do with us, exactly?"

Sepullen looks at the Lucario annoyed, "I'm getting to that, be patient. Anyways, your unconscious friend there has become an Agent once again. She would make twelve."

Nova looks at Felicia worriedly, "Will she be okay?"

Sepullen replies, "Yes, her spirit has just entered the dream world where the Agents reside."

Clyde looks at Sepullen and asks, "You mentioned before that Felicia would make the the Twelfth Agent. Who are the others?"

The Claydol responds, "They I only know a select few of their identities, but I will tell you the ones I know. There is Felicia, who answers to Kyurem, George Money, who answers to Mother Arceus at the Hall of Origin, Jude, who answers to Lord Rayquaza, Lyle, who usurped control of his master, Groudon, and lastly, me, who answers to only Regigigas. Though there are rumors of three new additions to the Agents. Lastly, there are rumors that a spawn that used to work for the Great Dusknoir is also an Agent."

Varian speaks to the Claydol, "This is all well and interesting, but once again, what does this have to do with us?"

Sepullen responds, "I told you once before, Lucario, be patient."

Varian reluctantly quiets.

"Anyways, I'm telling you all of this information because there has been another intervention. We don't know which Agent brought her to this world, but it was a mistake."

Clyde asks, "What do you mean?"

"She was not called to save the world, she was tricked into going into a Dimensional Hole. I want you to send someone to retrieve her."

Nova looks at him strangely, "Why us?"

The Relic Master replies, "To tell you the truth, Nova, Bone Clan are my only allies that I can trust. I couldn't send one of my own because the target in question is delicate and will flee at the first sign of danger and I don't train my soldiers to be especially nice."

Nova thinks for a second, "I accept your request. The perfect person for this mission would have to be the Clan Naturalist, Blade."

His eyes shine yellow briefly, before a male Leafeon walks into the tent. As soon as Sepullen sees him, he says, "I believe we have already been acquainted."

The Leafeon looks at Nova, "You called me?"

He responds, "Yes, the Relic Master here has a request for you."

Blade turns to Sepullen, "What will you have me do?"

The Claydol replies, "I'd like to request a mission for you. There is a Sylveon who requires someone who is not inclined toward violence to retrieve her and bring her back here. She lives in Articune, which I realized is quite the distance away from here, so I understand if you feel that you are needed here and wish to decline."

Blade smiles joyfully, "What you requested of me is what I'm here for in Bone Clan, to provide assistance to those who need it."

"So you accept?"

He smiles even wider, "Of course!"

Rook, the Bisharp behind Sepullen, who had not spoken, says, "For a name like Blade you'd think he'd be more…"

He thinks.

Aubadia, the Solrock, finishes his sentence, "...Intimidating?"

Rook replies, "Yeah, that."

Blade continues smiling, "Oh, I can fight when I want to. In fact I enjoy hunting quite a lot."

Sepullen says to Blade, "There's one other thing. When you arrive in Articune, there will be a Sableye somewhere in the city. I want you to attempt to bring him back with you."

The Leafeon looks at Sepullen, "But there must be a lot of Sableye in the city, how will I find him or the Sylveon for that matter?"

The relic master responds, "This particular Sableye has green gems for eyes, as opposed to the normal blue. As for the Sylveon, she is name Roselyn and she works at the Cafe Connection in Articune."

Blade nods his head, "Just one more thing. Though."

Sepullen asks, "And what is that?"

The Leafeon asks, "What is the Sableyes name?"

WEST BEACH, NEWSPORT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, NIGHT

"Venomitus! Venomitus!"

I hear Rodiums voice call my name from across the beach.

"I finally found you, Mr. Money was looking for you and Branna."

My neck no longer hurts as much as it did previously.

I ask, "Where is Groudon?"

Rodium responds, "He just disappeared into thin air and nobody has seen him since."

He looks around, then asks curiously, "Have you seen Branna by any chance?"  
My spirits drop at the thought of Branna.

I respond to his question, "They took her."

Rodium glances at me, "Who did?"

I strike in nearby rock in anger, "That blasted Froslass, that's who!"

Rodium stares at me, "Oh, that's um…"

Looking intently at the rock I had destroyed, I say, "We have to get to Articune as soon as we can, my mission cannot be complete unless we find out where Team Fade has taken Branna."

Rodium brightened, "Well you're in luck. Last night, we managed to make an entirely new ship. Metal Claw even managed to repair the engine."

I ask him, shocked, "How did he repair that engine, it exploded right in front of me."

Rodium laughed, "I don't have any clue either. The ship however, was easy to repair. It's just a bunch of trash stuck together with sludge."

I looked at him, "We have to get going immediately, come on!"

MT. BLAZE, ATMOS THE AIR CONTINENT, MORNING

 _What should we do with her?_

 _How should I know, she's useless as far as I'm concerned._

 _Well the Mistress specifically requested that she not be harmed quite yet._

 _Throw her in the cell for now._

 _I can barely lift her, how do you expect me to throw her!_

 _Well do something!_

 _How? It's like she's been eating non stop for the past hundred years._

These are the voices Branna hears as she wakes up. She opens her eyes to find a two Fearow staring down at her. They look at her startled, but only for a second. Branna jolts up and bites a chunk out of the first ones chest. She retracts herself, then watches as the bird's body falls backward. Turning around, she sees the other Fearow's terrified look.

Branna comments in an annoyed look, "I don't have time for this."

She absentmindedly picks up a sharp rock with her vines and stakes the Fearow's wing into a nearby wall.

 _Now, I need to find out where I am before I get caught._

After she slithers away, two rapidash walk by the Fearow.

The one that is still alive says weakly, "It was the Serperior."

The Fearow points in the direction that she had gone in. The Rapidash quickly follow It's direction, leaving the bird to bleed out.

CAFE CONNECTION, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MORNING

"Rosie, what are you doing with those?"

The Sylveon turns to look at the Kangaskhan. As soon as she does so, a bunch of plastic pots and pans drop down around her.

She says playfully, "I wanted to see how well I could juggle them. Also, Miss Wilda, please call me Rose."

The Kangaskhan laughs, "I admire your cheerfulness Rose, but you're scaring away the customers."

Roselyn looks behind her and sees where a number of the dishes had landed. A Clawitzer was covered in most of them. He looked irritated, but didn't say anything.

She looks at Wilda and smiles, "Sorry it won't happen again Miss Wilda."

The Kangaskhan moves out from behind the counter and bends down to pick up the dished.

"Do help me pick these up, it would be greatly appreciated."

The Sylveon smiles cheerfully, "Of course!"

She uses her ribbons to pick up the remaining pots and pans. The door to the cafe opens and the members of Team Gold walk in.

Wilda hurries back behind the counter, "Are you here for service, information, or a reward?"

Mr. Money replies, "Information, actually. We were wondering if anyone has seen these Pokemon."

Wilda gets confused, "What Pokemon?"

Mr. Money says annoyed, "Rodium, what are you waiting for, give her the paper."

He responds, "Oh, right."

The Empoleon hands her a paper. She examines the it closely.

"Oh, that's Team Fade. They are some of our stranger customers."

Mr. Money asks, "Do you know where they are now?"

The Kangaskhan looks through some papers on the counter.

She pulls one out of the stack, "Aha! So, apparently they have requested a meeting for you in the back room."

She looked at the paper oddly, "Though it says here that there is supposed to be a Sableye with you."

Ember turns his head at the door, "He was right behind us a second ago."

STREET OUTSIDE OF CAFE CONNECTION, ARCHIE THE ROCK CONTINENT, MORNING

A Banette is trying to tell me that the road is closed of to all Sableye with green eyes.

"I've never heard such a ridiculous claim. What possible reason could you have, to close of the road to Pokemon of my _exact_ description."

The Banette panicked, "I uh… ...It just is."

I shout at him, exasperated, "May I ask why?!"

He replies, "Uh… maintenance?"

I look at him, "So why specifically for my eye color?"

He responds, smugly, "The color green has a negative effect on the paint of the signs."

We both watched as a Leafeon walks right past us.

I wait for his explanation. He is about to say something, when we hear a ringing noise.

A phone appears out of nowhere, and he answers it.

Over it I hear a female voice, " _Where have you been, you've been gone for a full hour._ "

He replies, "An hour! Who cares, I'm gone days without being home. Don't call me again, Revenant, I'm in the middle of something."

" _I swear, if you're not home by-_ "

He hung up. Immediately, his phone rang again.

He answered it, "Revenge, I told you not to-!"

" _Shut up, Imbecile! You are making yourself look like an idiot outside._ "

It was a different voice, one that I recognized.

He responded sheepishly, "Oh, sorry miss."

" _Tell him to come inside, you're holding up our meeting._ "

He hangs up, "So, Sableye, apparently she wants you to go into the cafe in meet her."

I follow him into the cafe, where Team Gold was waiting.

Ember says to me, "There you are, try to keep up next time."

I reply, "Indeed, I would have been here sooner if it weren't for this _puppet_."

Mr. Money looks at me, "You're not going to believe this, Venomitus, but that right there is Revenge of Team Fade."

I turn to the Banette and ask him, "Is this true?"

He sighs, "Yeah, but-"

I strike him in the face.

From behind the counter, Wilda yells, "No fighting in here, Sableye. You are here to meet someone in the back room."

She looked around, "And now because of you, my helper is gone."

The same Leafeon that Revenge and I saw before walks up to Wilda.

He ask her, "Have you seen a Sylveon by the name of uh…"

He thought for a moment, "...Roselyn?"

Wilda looks at him suspiciously, "Yes, but who are you?"

He says happily, "My name is Blade. I'm from Bone Clan in the southeast."

Wilda asks, "What does Zapdos want with Roselyn?"

Blade responds, "I actually came here on the Relic Masters behalf."

Blade is still smiling when the room falls silent.

I ask the Leafeon darkly, "Why did the Relic Master send you here, Blade?"

He is surprised when he sees me, "He sent me here for Roselyn, and for you, Venomitus."

"I see."

Wilda interrupted our conversation, "Excuse me, but Team Fade is still waiting for you."

I glance at the Leafeon, "I have other matters to deal with right now."

We follow Revenge into the back room of the cafe.

When we get inside, Revenge takes a seat. Team Gold follows his actions. I remain standing.

Witch and another Sableye appear out of nowhere above the table.

She says to us, "Welcome, Team Gold, Venomitus."

I jump up toward her with my claws out, only to be stopped by her Psychic power.

"Venomitus, we are going to talk this out like civil Pokemon."

Gems form around her, and strike her from all sides. She falls to the ground, releasing me.

I ask her, "Is that what you wanted with Branna? To just invite her over to the city for a cup of tea like your _civil_ self? Tell me where she is or I shall tear the information from you."

She glares at me, "You'd better calm yourself, Sableye. If I don't get out of here then no one does."

Mr. Money asks, "What do you mean?"

She smirks, "Look outside and see for yourself."

When I look outside, I realize what she meant. Over the cafe, a Froslass with three distinct claw marks across her face is releasing her blizzard and freezing over the cafe. I only get to look for a second before the window freezes over.

I turn to Witch, "What do you want us for?"

She replies, "Sit down and I'll tell you. First off, we didn't take Branna from the Newsport Bay."

BONE BASE CAMP NEAR STEEL CITY OUTSKIRTS, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MID MORNING

Sepullen and Aubadia are having a conversation near the edge of the camp.

The solrock asks, "So how did you get that Leafeon to Articune so fast?"

Sepullen replies, "I have my resources, dear. Right now we need to focus on our newest accessory."

Aubadia asks, "Who, the Serperior? What do you want with her? She has done nothing to you."

The Claydol responds, "We need her to get Team Fade out of the way. I fear they may get in the way of our plans."

The Solrock changes the subject, "So what of progress with the virus?"

The Relic Master answers, "We have not located it yet, though it does hold a DNA pattern similar to one I have seen before."

He looks at the sky, "Noon will be here in a few hours, I need to be somewhere."

MT. BLAZE, ATMOS THE AIR CONTINENT, NOON

Branna had swept through the base and made her way up the mountain. She is now at the door to the supposed 'Mistress'. With a deep breath, she uses Frenzy Plant on the door. Vines run up the door and, with a twist, they break it. She slithers inside to find a number of Pokemon waiting for her, including a shiny Arcanine and the Mistress.

The Mistress was Moltres. She looked down upon Branna with a frown.

"So you seem to have been more of a handful then I expected. The Relic Master wanted me not to harm you and wait for his arrival. I'm not going to listen to him, of course. You are going to see what happens when you don't follow my rules, Serperior. _En garde._ "

A Magmortar uses Sunny Day apparently to make Branna's opponents stronger. She only smirks and uses Solar Beam across the battlefield, knocking out all of the lower level opponents. Several Magmortar try to use Flare Blitz directly on her. She retracts into a Coil and endures the attacks. The Coil allows her to charge up another Frenzy Plant and attack all of her surrounding opponents.

Moltres tries to fly up to avoid the vines that shoot out of the ground, but Branna uses her vives to grab her feat. The Fire bird yelps as she is yanked downward toward the ground.

She then yells, "Blaze, help me get this leech off of me."

The shiny Arcanine jumps up to Bite Branna's vines, but she pulls Moltres down so that Blaze Bites Moltres's back instead. Moltres screeches and shakes. Blaze falls off of her, and hits the ground. Moltres follows after him, falling directly into Branna's Frenzy vines slam into her side and deal her massive damage. She stands up and ruffles her feathers.

With a glare, she says, "This ends now."

Her eyes glow as she charges a Heat Wave. Branna braces herself with Coil, waiting for Moltres's attack. The Fire bird releases the super heated wind toward Branna. The Serperior closes her eyes in preparation.

 _What did you do, Moltres?!_

Branna slowly opens her eyes. The Heat Wave never hit due to a Light Screen in front of her.

Above her is a Claydol, who Branna presumes is the one who is shielding her.

Moltres says, angry, "What is this, Sepullen?!"

The Relic Master seethes in anger with steam coming off of him.

He talks to Moltres in a low tone, "I told you not to harm her and wait till my arrival. You did not support my goal to gain her as my ally. You know what I must do now."

She panics and releases another Heat Wave at him and Branna. In a flash, another Light Screen is put up and Sepullen uses Slash on Moltres. Moltres stares for a second, before blood pours from her side. Sepullen then Teleports himself and Branna out of the mountain.

 **So, I know that certain characters didn't get as much screen time, but I will do my best to make the plots from this chapter make sense in the next.**

 **Credits: Roselyn is an OC submitted by Eon the Zoroark.**

 **Team Gold, Sepullen, Blaze, and Aubadia are owned by RodiumTech.**

 **Every other character is owned by me.**

 **Pokemon and related material are owned by GAMEFREAK Inc.**

 **-Vein Locke**


	5. Chapter 5: Done Deal

CAFE CONNECTION, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, NOON

"I am tired of hearing this. What do you hope to gain by telling us this."

Witch looks at Ember annoyed, "You haven't even let me finish, but now that you mention it, I was hoping that your team would give us leniency."

It took us a moment to register this.

Mr. Money chuckles, "I am very sorry, but that's not how this kind of thing works. See, we get a bounty, we track down our target, and apprehend them if possible."

Witch floats backwards slightly, "Like I said before, if I don't get out of here, no one does."

Mr. Money looks outside the window, "Uh, speaking of, it's really hard to make a deal under pressure."

I comment, "Indeed, these are not fair conditions."

Witch sighs, "Fine, it seems we are at a paralysis. If you do not cooperate, then the lives of everyone in here are at stake, not just yours."

Mr. Money is about to respond, when a ringing sound is heard. Everyone turns toward Revenge.

He smiles nervously, "Sorry, I have to take this."

The puppet opens up his phone and without seeing who it is, he yells into it, "REVENANT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME AGAIN!"

The voice over the phone doesn't reply until a couple seconds later, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting that welcome."

Revenge looks at the phone, "Who is this?"

A static noise comes from the phone that reminds me a laughter, "You don't need to know that yet. Tell your leader that if she doesn't let my assets out of the cafe, I will introduce myself and a guest of mine."

Witch grabs the phone from Revenge, "If you threaten me again I will kill you, UNDERSTAND!"

The voice pauses, "What's with all the yelling? Nevermind that, you have thirty seconds to make your decision."

The voice hangs up. _I have heard that voice, yes, I have, but where, where have I?_

Witch's eyes shine, " _Frost, freeze this place faster._ "

Frost voice echoes in all our minds, " _Will do. They will never escape my ice._ "

The Mismagius replies back, " _Don't use ice, use the magic that I taught you._ "

" _Right._ "

Outside the window, Frost's ice turns blue as she continues freezing the cafe over.

A psychic voice reverberates throughout the room from outside, " _What do you think, Branna, did they listen to us?_ "

"I'd say… no."

All of the sudden, Frost flies through the window and lands on the table. I am surprised to see Sepullen and Branna outside the window.

Frost gets up and sees me, "I thought I told _both_ of you to stay out of this."

Sepullen responds, "I recall you did, but have yet to understand your reasoning."

Witch looks at Frost, confused, "What are you talking about, Frost?"

The ice ghost yells, "NOTHING! I told you that if I saw either of you again, I would kill you."

Sepullen let's of his static laugh, "Alright then, I challenge you."

Frost's face softens at the sight of Branna, but only for a moment. She grins, which makes her face start bleeding.

"I am going to tear you apart."

Sepullen laughs, "It's not like I haven't heard that one before."

Frost's eyes glow and it starts to Hail. Sepullen engages Frost with a Rapid spin. He hits her spot on and sends her to the closest wall. She growls and sends Ice Shards at him rapidly. In an effort to dodge the attacks, Team Gold and I run out of the room and leave through the front door. As Frost fights Sepullen, Team Gold attempts to apprehend Team Fade.

I call to Mr. Money, "I am going to fight with Branna and the Relic Master. If they are defeated then my mission is null."

He calls back, "Understood. I'm betting we won't need any help on this one."

I run to the other side of the cafe just in time to see a Solar Beam slam into Frost. She takes little mind of it and returns a with a Blizzard. I duck behind a pillar to avoid the ice attack. When she ends, I jump up with my Fury Swipes readied and charge up to her. After the flurry of attacks is over, I realize that all that I succeeded in doing was ripping parts of her sash and mask. She is unamused with my entry into the battle and pick me up by the neck.

Through choked breaths I say, "We've been here before, haven't we?"

Frost answers, "Yes we have, and I'm going to keep my promise of what I said before."

Behind me Branna asks Sepullen, "Should we help him?"

Sepullen responds, " _No, just wait._ "

She looks at him, "For what?"

Everyone, save for Sepullen, is surprised when a pan slams down on Frost's head. She drops me, then falls onto the ground. Standing over her is Wilda.

The Kangaskhan says, "There will be no fighting inside _or outside_ of my cafe."

After a while Branna comments, "Well that's that's that."

Sepullen says to me, " _We need to get going. You and I need to talk._ "

I reply, "Indeed we do."

Branna asks Sepullen, "Can we take Frost with us, I need to speak with her about something."

After thinking, the Relic Master replies, " _You may, but I will put restraints on her until we get back to Bone Clan._ "

Branna bows her head, "Thank you."

An orange light appears around Frost and lifts her up. The Claydol brings her next to him.

He looks around, " _That should be all then._ "

Then he remembers something, " _Ms um…_ "

The Kangaskhan finishes, "Wilda."

He continues, " _Yes, Wilda. Have you seen a Leafeon by the name of Blade._ "

She replies, "Yes I have, he wanted to take Roselyn and Venomitus here back with him."

Sepullen asks, " _You don't mind if Rose comes with us, do you?_ "

Wilda eyes him, "It is up to her, but if I find out anything has happened to her, then I will come for you."

He nods, " _I wouldn't expect anything less._ "

I comment, "Speaking of."

Blade and Roselyn walk up next to Branna.

The Leafeon comments, "What happened here?"

Roselyn says worriedly, "What happened to the Froslass? Is she okay?"

The Claydol responds, " _Of course she is, Wilda here just knocked-_ "

Wilda gives him a stern look.

"- _I mean she's asleep, yeah. She was just tired from all the working out she did._ "

Roselyn sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good."

I heard Rodiums voice yell from behind us, "I THOUGHT YOU BEAT HER IN A TWO ON ONE BATTLE."

Mr. Money walks up beside Roselyn, "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Roselyn asks the Persian, "Did the the people on Rodiums back fall asleep too?"

Rodium interjects, "No, him, Ember, and Metal Claw were mostly fair, but I beat Revenge to a pulp."

Seeing Roselyn's face, Mr. Money laughs nervously, "He's just joking, they also passed out from working out."

The Sylveon's face brightened, "Oh okay, you guys must be taking care of them."

Rodium starts, "No-"

Ember interrupts him, "CUT IT ALREADY!"

At his outburst Roselyn hide behind Wilda.

Blade asks Roselyn, "Do you want to come with us to Steel City?"

She peeks her head out from behind the Kangaskhan, "Only if it's with you."

Sepullen points toward me, " _Why not him?_ "

I give her my best grin and she immediately retreats behind Wilda.

Ember comments, "I think you need to work on your smile."

Sepullen laughs, " _Yes he does. But on point, we've wasted valuable time here. Let us get going._ "

Metal Claw agrees, "That choice would be most efficient."

The Relic Master asks, " _Mr. Money, why is your team going with us? You have your fugitives._ "

He answers, "Three of four, our mission includes Frost as well."

Sepullen looks behind him, " _Oh yes, of course. She is needed only for a day or two._ "

Mr. Money nods his head, "Alright, but we are still coming with you. She is still considered our liability."

" _I have no objections, your company would be welcome._ "

Branna asks, "Why are you being so accommodating. I've heard you are quite ruthless."

The Claydol responds, " _I could say that I am just in the mood for it, but in truth I am in need of allies. I am not such a fool to burn bridges by taking everything I want and I'm certainly not going to have forced military like Lyle did._ "

The Serperior thinks, "I'll join you if you need my skills."

At this Sepullen is confused, " _Don't you have a personal quest, also a child at that._ "

Branna responds, "I will think about it for a while."

The Relic Master says, " _I must remind you that I am leaving Bone Clan in two days. Give me your answer by then._ "

She nods her head, "Noted. Also, before we leave…"

Branna puts a vine into her bag and takes out some coins and hands them to Wilda.

"...Here you go, this is to repair the window."

The Kangaskhan looks at the coins, surprised, "Well thank you, darling."

Branna smiled, "No problem."

Sepullen's eyes glowed, " _Without further ado, let's get going._ "

He teleported all of us to the edge of Steel City.

WINDELL FOREST, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, AFTERNOON

A the forest just north of the Twisted Craigs, a figure lays on the ground, staring at the sky. Next to him are members of a rescue team that he could have once called his enemies. Now, he enjoyed being around them as friends.

To his left, an Umbreon speaks, "When are they going to be here?"

The figure responds, " _I predict it will be soon._ "

Behind them, a Ninetales comments, "I agree, but not today."

The Umbreon asks, "Why would they come here of all places? The Relic Master has been looking for you for years and even he hasn't found a trace."

The figure responds, "Yes, people do tend to search for me, especially since they think I've lost my memory. A spy of mine has reported that Sepullen is planning to leave Bone Clan in two days time and due to to the high tide of the Lightning River, they will most likely pass through here."

The Dark type turns her head toward the figure, "But can't he just Teleport?"

The figure smirks, "Yes, he can, and so can Aubadia, but he can't Teleport more than one person at a time, and an old friend is travelling with them."

The Umbreon asks, "Is my mother?"

"Your mother will be here."

BONE CLAN CAMP, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, NIGHT

Frost wakes up with a rush. She put a hand to her head, it still hurt from being knocked out. Floating over to the edge of her cell, she notices that she is in a cave of some sort. The thought of escaping briefly occurred, before she realizes that the temperature is too hot to make any attacks. Slumping her body against the wall she thinks, _Why would they bring me here? I was expecting to wake up in the Gold Mine._

In the distance, she hears a door open. _Great, here to put me on trial or that Sepullen is going to try to make me help him._ She rolls her eyes as the door closes with a metal click. She is surprised to her a faint slithering noise approaching her. As the sound gets closer, she floats over to the edge of her cell. A faintly surprised look forms on her face when she sees Branna.

There is silence for several moments, before Frost asks quietly, "Why are you here?"

Branna replies, "I waited so long for you to come home."

The ghost bows her head, "How long ago was that?"

She responds, "Nineteen years ago, I waited for you to come home. You know what?"

Frost looks up, "I never did come back."

Branna looks into her green eyes, "Why?"

Her head starts hurting, "I don't remember, honestly. Nothing was planned. I think I died, but I don't know. I'm might have been killed, or fallen."

The Serperior says, "Then tell me, why you never came back."

Frost is silent for a moment, "It took me four years to recover from whatever happened. My sister, Vanish, is the one who helped me through it. By the time I recovered, I actually did come back, but Cryptia told me that you had disbanded the team."

Branna gives off a shocked look, "Cryptia knew? She let me sit there for all those years and…"

For a brief moment, Frost panicked internally, "Don't get mad at her, I told her not to tell you I was there."

The Serperior stares at her, "I don't hold grudges very easily, but that aside, can you join me now after all of these years."

She thinks, "I am not sure, I have obligations to Fade now. Besides, where would we go or do?"

Branna responds, "I've made an offer already to Sepullen that I would potentially join him. You could too."

Frost crosses her arms, "You're forgetting that I'm a wanted criminal, and will most likely be taken to Gold Mine."

The Serperior smirks, "Something can be arranged, if you want it to."

Frost thinks, "I have nothing to lose now, why not."

Branna grabs a nearby lever with her vine and pulls it.

Frost floats out of her cell and exhales.

"Call to the damned, it was hot in there."

I sit in Nova's den, looking at Sepullen.

He asks me, " _So why have you went so far to look for me?_ "

I respond, "It must have been you who sent those letters to me and - _the green_ \- I mean Branna."

Sepullen throws me a Persim berry then asks, " _What letters? If I want to see people, I don't write letters. I don't even have proper joints to write with._ "

Eating the berry, I comment, "Yes, I should have seen this."

He inquired, " _I know you wouldn't track me so adamantly without a reason, so why then?_ "

I answer him, "After Lyle died, Deoxys did too, but there is a rumor that he has created a parasite of himself and had it planted in someone. I assume you of all people would have an inkling of what I'm talking about."

In slight surprise he asks, " _How did you come by this information?_ "  
I smirk, "My love back on Hydros is a researcher. She found this information on an expedition to meteor cave."

He sighs, " _Ah yes, Gwyndolyn. I remember her, she helped me out of a few scrapes._ "

I chuckle, "I wouldn't call it a 'few scrapes'."

Sepullen replies, annoyed, "Yes, with your wording, you would call it a 'treacherous encounter'."

I attempt to correct him, "Actually my wording would dictate… I guess you are right."

He gives me a look, " _Anyway, we are getting off topic._ "

I ask, "Have you found anything of this virus?"

The Relic Master responds, " _Yes, it's closer to you then you think._ "

I am about to question him further, when Blade and Roselyn run into the room.

Out of breath, Blade says, "I don't think Branna knows what she's doing."

Sepullen asks him, puzzled, " _I would think she's the most competent of us all._ "

The Leafeon responds, "She let- just- You'll see."

On que, Branna and Frost enter the room.

Giving a look of amusement, Sepullen asks, " _Branna, why is Frost in here?_ "

The Serperior responds, "We um, came to make a uh…"

Frost speaks up for her, "Deal. we've come to make a deal."

The Claydol asks curiously, " _What kind of deal? Also, Branna, you realize that she is more powerful then you._ "

Branna responds, "We're in the middle of the desert, the heat is severely weakening her. As per the deal, um, I've come up with an answer to your offer. See, I'll join your army, if she can too."

Sepullen thinks, " _She can join if she proves herself, and if you promise not to try to bring-_ "

He pauses, " _Wait, Lyle? Where is he? He was with Team Fade the last I heard._ "

Frost answers him, "I can take you to him."

The Claydol talks hurriedly, " _Where is he? I can't have him interfering with my agenda._ "

Branna and Frost both look at him.

He realizes what they want, " _Oh yes, you can come, but keeping in mind that I will make both of you prove your worth. What I have in mind is not easy. Now please, tell me where Lyle is._ "

Frost smiles, "Thank you. Now, Lyle is in a cave northeast of Articune called Awowa Cave."

Sepullen sighs, " _I thought we were done with that place._ "

Branna comments, "In the meantime, we'll have to train a lot."

The Claydol says to them, " _Yes you will. I am going to teach you your Hidden Power before we go anywhere. Especially you, Frost. Being that Archiea is mostly rock and desert, I can't have you being powerless in any situation._ "

She nods her head, "I'm willing to do…"

The ghost passes out and falls on the floor.

I comment, "I believe the heat has gotten to her."

Branna lifts Frost onto her back, "I think I'll go and rest."

I say, "Quite, we've all had a journey today."

We leave the room, but not before seeing Sepullen implant himself in the ground and the orange glow in his eyes fade. In my mind I hear him say, _I'm going to train you to, you know._ Thinking back I say, _you will train me, yes, but surprised you will be, you will._

BONE CLAN CAMP, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, AFTER MIDNIGHT

"I can't wait to see them train."

"Mr. Blade, I don't like fighting."

"I know, but when you live out here like me, you'd have to learn to defend yourself."

"Are you going to make me train?"

"No, I was selected to be your escort, not a mentor."

"Why does the Relic Master not like miss Frost?"

"She was a criminal, but I believe she has reformed."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I trust the Chief and Relic Master's judgement."

"The Chief?"

"His name is Nova. He's in charge here."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah, he's pretty rough, but nice when he wants to be."

"I saw a sick person in there. Who was it?"

"Oh, that's mistress Felicia."

"Will she be better?"

"I can only hope."

Above them, hiding on top of a totem, is a Kecleon. He watches their conversation intently. A voice talks to him through his Scout Lens.

" _Looks like everything's going according to plan._ "

The Kecleon scouts out the camp. He makes his way to the far side, where the prison cells are located. Inside, twenty or so Pokemon are locked away. He makes his way down to the last cell, witch has orange enchantments surrounding it. Three ghost types lay inside, sleeping. As soon as he lightly tapped the bars, Witch shot up and Teleported to the edge of the cell.

She shouts, "What took you so long?!"

The Kecleon talks softly, "I'm not here to break you out?"

Witch shouts again, "Then why are you here, then?!"

He rolls his eyes, "Where is Frost?"

The Mismagius responds, "I don't know, those imbeciles took her somewhere else."

The kecleon smiles, "Then everything has gone as planned."

He turns to leave, ignoring the shouts of Witch to get her out.

" _Something else is to be done."_

"I know, I will check on them."

WINDELL FOREST, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, AFTER MIDNIGHT

The figure and the Umbreon guard the area as the Raichu, Absol, and Ninetales sleep.

The Umbreon says to the figure, "What has your spy said?"

The Figure responds, " _Your mother has indeed convinced her friend to come along._ "

She asks, "What of Lyle?"

" _They are going to fight him in a matter of days._ "

"How many?"

The figure thinks, " _They have to return to Mount Meteora before they can continue on to Awowa cave._ "

They Umbreon is puzzled, "Who'd name it 'Awowa Cave'? That's almost like saying, 'wow a cave'!"

The figure snorts, " _Yeah, wasn't too creative._ "

"Well, on that note, I thinks it's Jude's turn for guard."

" _Alright, see you in the morning, Cryptia._ "

 **I haven't updated in some seven, eight months due to lack of direction in the story. Alas, that problem has been fixed and I will be updating (somewhat) regularly.**

 **Credits: Kalim the Kecleon (Kamillionaire), Team Gold, Archiean Deoxys, and Lyle all belong to RodiumTech. Roselyn was created by EonTheZoarark. All other characters were created by me. Of course, Pokemon is owned by GAMEFREAK Inc.**

 **Before I leave, I want to say that this plot has been kicked off and I have big plans for it.**

 **-** _ **Vein Locke**_


	6. Chapter 6: Test Your Limits

BONE CLAN CAMP, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, EARLY MORNING.

From the top of a nearby armory shelf, I watch Branna and Frost as they sleep. It was an odd turn of events, that Frost would join us. I wondered, _The green one has found her partner, she has. What will she do now, what now?_ I continue to watch them for a half hour, before Sepullen subtlety appears behind me. We sit in silence for a moment, until he speaks.

" _I can tell she is uncomfortable._ "

I ask, "Who?"

" _Frost, she is panting in her sleep from the heat._ "

"Indeed, she does look uncomfortable," I say. "But can we do anything about it?"

He asks, " _What do you mean?_ "

"You cannot expect her to train on little sleep."

" _Hmm._ " He sighs, " _I suppose._ "

"What is to be done?"

" _Well,_ " he says. " _I don't do magic very often, but I can._ "

His eyes glow a bright orange color and the temperature suddenly the rooms temperature drops. Frost's breathing slows down and her face changes to a more comfortable look.

"Why did you let her go, but not the rest of her team?" I ask.

He answers, " _I said before, I need allies. Besides, she is willing to change herself for the better. I can't say the same for the rest of them, though I have my eye on Revenge._ "

"Why him?" I ask.

He tells me, " _Just wait and see._ "

We watch them for a while longer, before I ask, "Who did Nova put on wake up duty, this morning?"

" _Hmm,_ " he thinks. " _If I remember correctly, he asked Rodium to._ "

I sigh, "That loudmouth should be around anytime now."

As if on cue, the Empoleon bursts through the front of the tent.

"TIME TO WAKE UP, FROST AND BRANNA!"

He sees me and the Relic Master above them.

"TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP TOO, VENOMITUS AND RELIC MASTER SEPULLEN!"

As soon as his yelling is over, Frost jumps up and freezes him in place.

"Sheesh," she sighs. "I don't care if I'm on your side now, that wake up rivals what I've heard about the Loudred from Poales."

Branna slowly uncoils herself and opens her eyes.

"Good morning, everyone," She says pleasantly.

I smile to her, "Morning, Branna. It is a wonderful day today."

She looks over at Rodium, "Why is…?"

Frost crosses her arms, "He was going to give me a concussion."

I extend my claws and use my Fury Swipes on the ice. It falls from around him onto the ground.

"I just woke up and have already been attacked twice," He comments.

" _I must remind you all that Nova wants all of you at morning roll call,_ " Sepullen says.

I jump off the shelf, "Let us get to it then."

We arrive at the center of the camp just in time to see a the Luxray in armor made from bones, standing on a short hill. Next to him was a Marowak in the same style of armor as him. I recognized a few others in the crowd, such as Rook the Bisharp, Aubadia the Solrock, Satelon the Lunatone, Varian the Lucario, and numerous Unown.

With a loud voice, Nova says, "Time for morning announcements!"

The countless other Bone Clan members stood straight at his voice.

"First off," He says. "We have a few guests that will be staying with us until tomorrow night! Until then, you will treat them with utmost respect!"

He looks around, then continues, "Remember, when they leave, Blade will be going with them for a short time! So on your various daily ventures, try to pick up as much medicinal equipment as possible, as he won't be able to heal you after then!"

The crowd nods their heads.

"Lastly!" he yells. "The Relic Master and Relic Keeper will be unavailable for most of the day, so if anyone has questions for research and the like, then feel free to come to I, Varian, or Clyde! On that note, Felicia is still in recovery, so please, stay away from her tent unless you are assigned to care for her!"

I notice next to me, that Frost is doing her best to stay floating and to ignore the heat. Her struggle is stopped when Sepullen's orange light envelope her to keep her afloat. She turns her head to look at him. He nods to her, then continues looking forward.

"For now, disperse!" Nova shouts. "And may Zapdos give you the energy to produce!"

Branna comments, "That is an invigorating mantra."

"But not the most creative one." Frost adds.

As the Bone Clan members went to different locations, Sepullen turns to us.

" _I will take you all to a less populated area to train, before a do, I have made you all items that will help you in combat._ "

Beside him, he makes a necklace with a blue and white rock on it appear.

" _Here._ " He gives it to Frost. " _This is the NeverMeltIce. It protects you from all fire damage and powers up your ice attacks. Also, as a bonus, you will no longer feel fatigued from the heat._ "

He releases his psychic grip on her, making her fall down on the sand. She gets up after he hands her the NeverMeltIce.

" _How do you feel?_ " He asks her.

"I feel… perfect." She responds.

Sepullen adds, " _Despite the strengthening and lack of feeling for the heat, your ice abilities still don't work in the desert. This will have to be fixed._ "

Next appears a strange looking glass that looks like it would only fit on one eye. He floats it over to Branna. She grabs it with a vine and looks at it strangely.

She says to him, "It looks cool, but what is it for?"

" _It is an interesting piece of equipment really,_ " He says." _It's a combination between the popular Scope Lens, Safety Goggles, X-ray Specs and the Zoom Lens. It's called the Scout Lens._ "

She puts it over her right eye to find it fits perfectly. A startled look forms on her face when it turns on.

"I can see all of your weak points. Even yours Sepullen."

This didn't concern the Claydol in the slightest.

He turns to me and says, " _In battle, the only attacks you can do are closed ranged, like Fury Swipes for instance. That kind of thing wouldn't cut it on someone like Rodium, who has thick metal armor._ "

He makes a clear yellow stone with a purple and blue helix appear. I new what this stone was, but what shocked me was that it was significantly cracked in one side.

"Is that…?"

He nods, " _Yes, it is your lost Sablenite from fifteen years or so ago._ "

"I thought you destroyed it," I say.

He shakes his head, " _No, I just stole it._ "

I give him a look.

" _Only because I thought you were going to try to interfere with me._ "

"Fair enough," I sigh.

" _With all said and done, we depart._ "

ION DESERT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MID MORNING

Branna, Frost, and I fall down onto the sand, while Sepullen appears patiently above the ground. I pick myself up and think, _Unnatural the sand, it is, indeed unnatural._ The and was an odd silver color that reflected the sun from every direction.

Frost speaks my thoughts aloud, "What is with the sand?"

" _There is a high level of various metals mixed in with it, due to Steel City's high production rate._ "

"Interesting," she comments.

" _Before you start your training, I will have a one on one with each of you to test your skills. I will start with you, Venomitus._ "

"Alright, let us begin then."

" _Step back, Frost, Branna, you could get hurt if caught in the middle of the fight._ "

Frost crosses her arms, "Come on, I don't go down easily."

" _We will test that later, but right now distractions would be an annoyance._ "

She sighs as her and Branna go backwards. Sepullens eyes glow as he readies to attack. I draw my claws out, readying Fury Swipes. We stay still for several moments trying to anticipate the other's movements. After seconds of staring each other down, he Teleports in front of my face and Slashes at me. I narrowly dodge him by jumping and flipping over him. After landing behind him, I rapidly strike him with my claws. Proceeding my barrage, I use Power Gem to knock him forward. He lands on the ground, digging into it slightly.

He picks himself up and comments, " _Good attack, spawn, but it looks like I'm not going to be easy on you anymore._ "

"That battle just started, though," I hear Frost say.

" _From the get go I was going to go easy, but looks like I can't._ "

He Teleports behind me and I immediately turn with my claws out. He catches me off guard when my claws bounce right off a Rapid Spin. Using the momentum from his previous attack, he continues spinning and uses Slash. Despite being a particularly weak attack, the Slash cut clean through my skin. When he retreats, I see a familiar black steam coming out of my wounds. They slowly close up and heal.

As soon as they heal, I try to run toward him and use Foul Play, but he Teleports behind me and Slams me into the sand. I expect him to continue attacking me, but he just floats in place, waiting for me to get up. A thought occurs to me, _Teleport, he can, but I will be nearly as powerful, if I do…_

I grab hold of the Mega Stone on my neck and project my energy into it. The stone shines a bright white and envelopes my form. The energy gathered suddenly burst outward. Sepullen turns sideways slightly to avoid the sand that gets kicked up.

" _I'm glad you took the hint, now you might actually be a challenge._ "

I grin and rush forward. As soon as I get within range, I extend my claws again. As I slash at him, his arms extend into blades. He Slashes back, countering every single one of my strikes. Our contact lasts for only a second, when he starts using Rapid Spin. I quickly blast him backwards with Power Gem. He stops spinning and recomposes himself a distance away. Without wasting a second, he rushes forward at me. I prepare to intercept him, but midway through his rush, he closes the distance with Teleport.

Catching me off guard once more, he uses his Rapid Spin/Slash combo. I am unable to do anything, as he rotates around me in the opposite direction of his spinning to increase his damage. Trying to stop his attack, I reach out with my claws, but the speed of his attack cracks my hand backwards and breaks my wrist. He suddenly stops and Slams me into the air. Before I land, he Teleports in front of me and Slashes me higher.

Teleporting once more, he appears above me and charges what appears to be a Solar Beam. He releases it, pushing me downward and into the ground. I make a small crater on impact. My Mega Evolution dissipates as I lay there. Sepullen come close to the ground and looks at me.

" _You are significantly faster then most Sableye, I'll give you that, but your durability could use work._ "

I grunt, "I thought this was training, not a beatdown."

" _It is training, I just was testing your limit._ "

I try to move, but my energy is low. Frost comes over to me and uses her magic to heal me.

Sepullen says to Frost, " _I bet after seeing that, you might not feel as confident as before._ "

She snorts, "Oh please. He is a Relic collector from an organization that does exploration. Me and Branna have been on task or rescue teams for the past twenty-four years."

She sees Branna holding an apple with her vine. As soon as she starts to take a bite, Frost takes it from her.

"Stop eating so much. Even healthy stuff can be unhealthy if you eat too much."

Branna stares at the apple hungrily, but says nothing.

"Anyways, who's next?"

" _You are, Frost._ "

She smiles, "Even from the get go, don't go easy even a little."

He laughs, " _I always love a good challenge. Are you sure you want to go all out?_ "

"There's no other way to do it, is there?"

" _Then so be it. BEGIN._ "

He immediately starts with his Rapid Spin/Slash combo. I am surprised to see Frost unmoving. She looks intently at him as he rushes forward. He closes in on her and she still doesn't move. To Sepullens surprise, on the moment of impact, she sticks one hand out and stops his blade mid motion. She then proceeds to grab the blade and swings him to the side. He hits the ground with the impact being close to me and Branna.

While he isn't looking, Frost floats down to the ground and picks up a hand full of sand. Sepullen gets up off the ground and Teleports behind the froslass. He tries to bring his blades together to cut her from both sides, but she quickly throws the sand behind her and into his eyes. He recoils and tries to Rapid Spin the sand out of his eyes, but is knocked to the ground once more from Frost punching him downwards.

Upon hitting the ground, he Teleports above her and launches a Solar Beam downwards. We are all surprised when Frost disappears. The Solar Beam hits the ground, turning the sand to glass. When Frost does not reappear, Sepullen looks around.

" _I believe our friend may have forfeited._ "

"I don't forfeit."

Frost suddenly appears out of a small portal behind Sepullen. Before he realizes it, she extends her hands into Metal Claws and slashes him rapidly. He Teleports a distance backward and looks at her.

" _How do you know Phantom Force or Metal Claw? Froslass don't learn those naturally_ ," Sepullen asks, astonished.

She smirks, "We don't learn it artificially either. You can learn practically anything if you train hard enough."

" _I should have known you have pushed yourself too far, I can see the scars on your face._ "

Frost frowns, "Oh, those? They weren't from training, but rather that spawn dragging his claws down my face."

" _Oh, well I think I'm quite tired. You have worn me out, so while I recover, why don't you spar among one another._ "

WINDELL FOREST, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, NOON

"I'm surprised to see you out this late in the day," the Raichu comments.

" _I've grown to like the day, actually,_ " The figure responds.

In a nearby tree, a Ninetales sits silently.

" _Tomorrow night will be when our guests arrive._ "

Cryptia yells up to her, "Vally, why don't you come talk to us?"

" _I still don't trust the shadow._ "

"Come on, don't be like that. He's been our friend for a while now."

The figure adds, " _Yeah, I'm sure I'm a nice guy. Just ask anyone else._ "

" _Everyone else wants to kill you._ "

" _That's beside the point and I'm sure not everyone wants to kill me._ "

Valientrus responds, " _Yes, the people who don't want you dead want you to join their army._ "

The figure goes quiet.

Jude, the Raichu, speaks up, "Please try to get along at least, Valientrus."

" _Fine_ ," She sighs.

The Ninetales come down from the tree.

Jude comments, "Good, now give him a hug."

The figure puts up his hands, " _No thank you, hugs aren't really my thing._ "

Valientrus nods, "Agreed."

Cryptia perks up her head, "Guys get down, someone's coming."

They hide in various points in the surrounding forest. Moments later, a Skuntank and a Crobat make their way into the clearing. They stop and look around.

"Uh, chief? What are we looking for?" the Crobat asks.

The Skuntank turns to him, "The Relic Master said to keep patrolling the surrounding area of the mountain until he gets back. We're not looking for anything in particular, numskull."

"Don't you think it's kinda weird though, Chief?"

He grunts, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Relic Master Sepullen always goes out, but he knows no one comes near the mountain."

"Chaw-haw, I'm sure it's nothing."

After they wandered away, Team Life Energy came out of their hiding spots.

Cryptia comments, "Well, that was strange."

"Yeah, I thought we'd seen the last of them," Jude adds.

The figure thinks aloud, " _I guess we'll have to see for ourselves what the Relic Master is up to._ "

ION DESERT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, NOON

" _Well,_ " Sepullen says. " _I have recovered my energy, so I will be battling you Branna._ "

The Serperior asks, "Shouldn't we, um, eat first?"

" _Oh, that's right. I have forgotten that you people actually have to eat._ "

Branna's face brightens.

" _But after the battle._ "

"Oh," she says.

" _I want to see how you use the Scout Lens to your advantage._ "

"What does that have to do with not eating?"

" _Well, you obviously can't move as fast when you've eaten._ "

"That makes sense."

" _When Venomitus and Frost step back, we can begin._ "

Frost and I give them space, as they prepare to battle. Sepullen floats a distance away from Branna.

She calls to him, "Whenever you're ready, Sepullen!"

Without a word, he rushes toward her, this time not doing any sort of move. I notice Branna stick her vines into the ground. Sepullen continues flying toward her, when a Frenzy Plant burst out of the ground. He crashes into it and falls backward slightly. He does not hit the ground, but instead Teleports above Branna. She pulls her vines up, then Digs into the ground.

The Claydol laughs, " _Doesn't she know that ground type moves don't effect me._ "

Branna bursts out from underneath him and grabs him with a vine. She then goes back underground, dragging him with her. Midway underground, she let's go of him. Resurfacing, Branna looks around.

Frost asks me, "Do you think he's done in?"

"I doubt it."

Sepullen appears behind Branna and Slams into her. She doesn't fall, but instead digs underground. Several seconds later, roots from her Frenzy Plant come out of the ground and strike at him. He dodges each of them with Teleport, until one of them wraps itself around him. It pulls him down as more roots take him over. His hands turn to blades and Slash downwards. He succeeds to cut the majority of the roots and uses Rapid Spin to free from the rest. Branna comes out of the ground, panting.

"I'm sorry... Sepullen... I threw... everything I had."

He shakes his head, " _Nonsense, the battle just started._ "

"But… my energy…"

" _Push yourself, Branna. You'll never be stronger unless you push yourself._ "

"I can't…"

Sepullen rushes forward with his Rapid Spin/Slash combo. Branna immediately blocks it by Coiling herself.

" _You can._ "

He continues on the offensive by spinning and slashing against her Coil. Branna winced in pain, but endured for several seconds. She yelped as her Coil failed and her body started being cut rapidly.

Sepullen's voice range out in her mind, " _FIGHT BACK!_ "

As he continues cutting her, she starts absorbing sunlight.

" _There you go._ "

She endures his attack, until finally her energy is at her maximum. The Solar Beam releases froward and blasts him backward. Sepullen stops in mid air and looks back at Branna. She stares at him for a moment, until she passes out onto the sand.

" _We have a lot of work to do._ "

BONE CLAN CAMP, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, AFTERNOON

"Frost, you should get some rest like the others."

"With all due respect, Nova, I'm fine."

Clyde interjects, "Address him by his title, Froslass!"

The Luxray smiles, "No need for that, Clyde. Sometimes I would like not to talk to someone so formerly."

Frost, Nova, Clyde, and Varian all sit in Nova's den with Felicia sleeping silently behind them.

"That aside," Nova says. "I was told that you wanted to see me. What for?"

"Well, I may be roaming around now, but I acknowledge that I was previously on a wanted team."

The Luxray perks his head up, "Yes, you were. So what of it?"

"I was wondering what I might do to gain your trust if possible."

Nova looks back at Varian, and they both chuckle.

"Nothing, Frost, is required of you. We know a lot of people; Team Gold, Relic Master Sepullen, Branna. They all seem to trust you, so who am I to judge?"

Varian chimes in, "Yeah, we wouldn't have been selected by Zapdos to lead this clan, had we not the mind to make the right judgements."

Frost looks at them, astonished.

"Thank you."

The Lucario smiles, "Don't sweat it, but remember, we will hold you to that. An agreement of mutual trust cannot be one sided."

"Of course, Varian."

"With that," Nova says. "We must get going. I will see you all again tonight at evening announcements."

Frost waved, "See you then."

She floated outside and sighed, then vanished.

 **?**

"I told you not to come here."

"You know that I only want to know the truth."

"There is no truth to be sought."

"Then what about the girl."

"What girl?"

"YOU KNOW THE ONE, FELICIA!"

"Calm yourself, I don't know what you speak of, and you know that I value knowledge."

"ROSELYN, I'M TALKING ABOUT ROSELYN."

"What about her?"

"Don't play games, what is inside her?"

"I will tell you eventually, Frost, but not now."

 **Well, that was a fun chapter to write. I am aware that it didn't advance the plot too much, but I have some things planned for the next couple of chapters.**

 **CREDITS: Pokemon belongs to GAMEFREAK Inc. The Bone Clan characters, Team Fade, Branna, Frost, Rook, and Venomitus all belong to me. Sepullen, Satelon, Aubadia, and the Unown Army belong to RodiumTech. Last, but not least, Roselyn belongs to EonTheZoarark.**

 **That reminds me. Anyone who happens to pick up this story is free to submit however many OC's they want, but remember, I will only accept those that are relevant to the plot.**

 _-Vein Locke_


	7. Chapter 7: Of Dreams and Nightmares 1

BONE CLAN CAMP, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, NIGHT

The night is a pleasantly cool one, with a gentle breeze blowing every now and then. The members of Bone Clan are gathered around a large bonfire chatting among each other. Branna, and I watch them from the edge of the crowd. The Serperior smiles as we see Frost dancing around the fire with the other clan members. She sees us and floats over excitedly.

I comment, "You sure look happy."

"More then ever. This is the most fun I've had in awhile. Now come on, join us, It'll be fun."

Branna sighs, "I not so sure…"

"Oh hell with it."

She pulls Branna over near the fire. I watch, as she convinces Branna to join in the dance. Not having someone to talk to, I walk over to a configuration of baskets with different types of berries and meat. I am about to grab a Persim Berry out of the basket, before remembering that Sepullen told me to keep off of them for the time being. My head hurt, both from that fact, and the noise from the gathering.

I pick an oran berry from a basket and silently munch on it. _So far, success, this journey has been, it has. I found the green one, I have, faster then expected. Where, next, will I go_? In my thoughts, I start to smell a very pleasant, relaxing smell. A Salazzle walks up beside me and sits down. Normally, it would have bothered me that someone I didn't know would be so close to me, but due to the state of my mind, and the smell, I don't react.

She speaks to me in a soft voice, "Hello, you looked lonely over here, and I don't have anyone to talk to."

She looks at me.

"Oh, right. I have that effect on people."

The smell dissipates, but the effect on me lingers slightly.

"What is that?" I ask her.

"What, the smell? It's just my Ability. The fumes are an uncommon type of poison that can poison any type of pokemon."

I ask worriedly, "Wait, do you - _kill_ \- poison everyone you walk by?"

She laughs, "No, it has to be stimulated by a Poison-type move."

"That's good," I sigh.

"So what was that?" She asks.

"What is what?"

"A second ago, you twitched and said 'kill'."

I look down, "That is the state of my - _brain_ \- mind."

She asks, "Is there a way to fix that?"

"Well, there is, in fact it's the persim berries behind us, but Sepullen told me not to each them for the time being."

"Why?"

"Something about making me more effective in combat," I respond.

" _Quite right, taking persim berries suppresses your survival instinct._ "

We turn to see Sepullen floating behind us. Immediately the Salazzle stands on her feat.

"It's you, Relic Master, do you require anything from me?"

" _No, I came over here to congratulate you on your safe return._ "

"Thank you."

" _You're very welcome. Now, I think evening announcements should be starting right about now._ "

We turn to the bonfire in time to see Nova try to quiet everyone down. He laughs along with everyone else, when Frost stops suddenly and the dancers trip and fall on top of her. She get's up and looks around, dizzy.

"What's going on? Oh hi Nova."

She comes to her senses, "Oh, Nova. I didn't mean to hold you up."

"It's alright," He says, still laughing.

She floats backward toward the crowd next to Branna.

"You've been here only a day and are already acquainted with the way we do things. That is a good thing."

She nods.

"Anyways," He says. "We have some announcements to make."

He looks around, "First off, the Relic Master and our guests training session has gone wonderfully today. According to him, they all have great potential to become exceptional warriors. In fact…"

The luxray observes the crowd.

"Frost here is the first person in a while to defeat the Relic Master in a one on one battle."

The pokemon in the crowds reaction to his statement was varied, but they were mostly in shock. Sepullen Teleports next to Nova to speak.

" _She did, and before any of you say anything, I wasn't going easy on her._ "

Next to me, the Salazzle comments, "Your friend must be very powerful to have defeated someone like the Relic Master."

"Yes," I say. "I lost to him, but I feel bad for miss Branna. She was beaten badly."

Nova continues, "Secondly, I would like to announce that Nepheren has returned safe from End Of Ridge."

I ask the Salazzle, "Why do they call it that?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you another time."

Nova called back to where I was, "Nepheren, please come over and tell us what you've found."

To my surprise, the Salazzle next to me starts walking forward. She waves for me to follow her. We walk to the front of the crowd. When we get close, Nova smiles.

"Good to see you back. I see you've brought Venomitus with you like I asked."

"Why," I ask. "Have you called me - _myself_ \- over?"

"Well," He responds. "Relic Master Sepullen has informed me of a certain factor in you defeat today. See, for whatever reason your gem, the one you need to live, is missing from your chest."

 _Lyle get's into a stance, "Let's begin."_

 _Infinity Energy surrounds me. I feel my claws grow, my horns grow longer, and my eyes turn red. The green gem in my chest pops out and grows larger._

 _I respond, "Yes, let's."_

 _Immediately, I throw my gem at him. He jumps and kicks it, shattering the gem instantly._

 _I grunt, "Eh, who needs a heavy, awkward thing like that anyways."_

I laugh nervously, "Yeah, where did that go?"

"With that being said," Nova continues. "You have actually been dying slowly over the past couple of days."

"Oh, well that's quite bad isn't it?" I comment.

" _Yes, it is,_ "Sepullen answers.

"How long until I pass?"

" _You would in about ten minutes, if we didn't have a saving grace._ "

Nova says to who I assume by now is Nepheren, "Would you tell us what you've retrieved from the ridge?"

"Certainly."

She pulls several vials out of her bag and hand them to Nova… witch promptly fall on the ground. Nova gives her an unamused look.

Nepheren laughs, "Sorry, I forgot about the 'no hands' thing."

In the crowd, Rodium nudges Mr. Money.

"SEE, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE."

The Persian glares at him.

"Very funny, and quiet down before Nova hears you."

"Arceus knows everyone else has," Ember comments.

"CONFIRMED, SOUND LEVELS NEAR MAXIMUM."

Ember rolls his eyes, "Thanks for the input, Metal Claw."

"So what do these vials do?"

Nepheren answers, "Since Blade is going to be gone for a couple of days, these are a rare type of medicine that heals all wounds instantly."

Nova smiles, "Thank you. I'm sure Blade will appreciate your contribution. Witch reminds me, he asked me if you would be willing to take over as naturalist until he returns?"

She thinks, "I wouldn't mind it."

"I'll be sure to tell him."

" _Not to kill the mood,_ " Sepullen says. " _But the spawn here could die soon._ "

Nepheren looks into her bag, "Right, I have this for you."

She pulls out a medium sized green gem.

Handing it to me she says, "I was going to keep it as a souvenir, but the Relic Master told me that it was emerald, the type of gem you need to live."

I am suddenly hit with a pained surprise, as she forcefully shoves the gem into my chest. For a moment, it sits awkwardly in my chest cavity, before black steam starts to fume from it. The gem starts to mold into a different shape, until it matches up. I look at it in amazement, before fainting from the pain.

 _Asleep, I am. How am I asleep. Not possible, this is. A ghost cannot… What is that? Presence I feel, I do, but who. I recognize, I do, but who, are you. Remember, I do, you are… you?_

"I am."

 _How are you? How am I, I am? This place, where?_

"Your mind is jumbled, but yes, we have met. You have been to this place before. It is the world halfway between reality and the world of dreams. You are not fully ready to go there yet, but you will in time. After all, you, like certain others, are like me."

 _Me, like you?_

"Yes, like me."

 _Me, you. What, you are, are you?_

"What am I? Literally speaking, I'm a Gardevoir, but you might call me, _us_ , agents of spirits."

Frost, Branna, Sepullen, and Nepheren sit around Venomitus as he slept. They are all confused at the situation.

Nepheren is the first to speak, "I remember hearing somewhere that ghosts can't sleep."

"Not necessarily," Frost says. "I can sleep."

Sepullen inputs, " _Where he comes from has hindered him in ways different then other pokemon._ "

Frost shuffles uncomfortably, "Yeah."

Sepullen looks at the Froslass, " _Speaking of, we need to go over a few things._ "

"No, we don't," She says stubbornly.

" _We do. In fact, we are going right now._ "

Frost and Sepullen disappear suddenly, leaving Nepheren and Branna alone.

After a moment of silence, Nepheren asks, "So what do you think that was about?"

"I don't know," Branna says. "But we'll likely find out soon."

"By the way, I never caught your name. I'm Nepheren, Bone Clan's only messenger and con artist."

"Um, I'm Branna and I'm, uh, I _was_ part of a rescue team."

Her eyes widen, "You mean Branna of Team Elemental?"

The Serperior looks down, "Yeah, but it's not there anymore."

"Hey, don't be so down. Maybe since you're going to be working with Frost and the Sableye here, maybe you can start a task team."

Branna looks at her, "A task team?

"Yeah, there's two bases in Archiea. One in Articune, and one in Gold Mine Village."

"I would," Branna starts. "But Frost and I are joining Sepullen's army once we get to the mountain."

"It was just an idea. Good seeing you, but I have to go now. I just remembered that I have to take over as naturalist."

"Alright, I'll uh, see you another day."

ION DESERT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MIDNIGHT

" _WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME!_ "

"I told you and Venomitus to stay out of it, that's why."

Sepullen turns away from Frost and looks at the distant skyline of Steel City.

" _Frost, you realize that you, I, Venomitus, and even Branna, are all woven into this more then you know._ "

He turns around to face her.

" _So there is no longer any reason to hide this information._ "

She gives him a look, "You really think so?"

" _Yes, I am adamant that your previous hostility needs to be explained._ "

With a reluctant sigh, she says, "I'll tell you."

" _Finally._ "

She clears her throat, "Alright then. I know that you have heard of the agents. Well, it must've happened right after I _died_ , so to speak. Anyways, I was visited by one of the agents, who'm I'm not going to disclose. She offered me another chance, and so I took it. It wasn't just like that though, there was a deal involved. She offered me life in exchange for being the agent of the Boundary dragon Kyurem."

" _So what happened?_ "

"Well, I didn't like what the other agents were doing. The one called Sollavera had rallied some of the agents to…"

" _To what?_ "

Frost was silent.

" _TO WHAT, DAMN IT!_ "

She remained silent. He noticed that she stared at nothing in particular, like she was looking past everything in front of her.

" _You remember something, don't you?_ "

She speak quietly, "Not you, but someone like you was there. It was there that he proposed the legend."

" _This person you speak of, who was his guardian?_ "

"Yours, Sepullen. His guardian was Regigigas."

" _I see. So what next?_ "

"Sollavera had an idea that I didn't agree with, so I left the dream world. The agent that brought me there took my place as the agent of Kyurem. Recently, I tried going back to the dream world to meet her, but she doesn't want me knowing what they are doing 'until I'm ready to know'."

" _So why didn't you try to contact one of the other agents?_ "

She sighs, "Somehow the agents made a way to block me out, so I was only able to travel halfway between this world and the dream world."

" _What didn't you agree with, exactly?_ "

"Sollavera had been around longer then any of the other agents. She told us the story of a place called the Relic City, a place of magical artifacts that had more power then any one person should be able to handle. The story goes that when a supervolcano erupted in the human world, it covered most of the planet. Everything started dying because of the lack of sun. So Sollavera came out of the Relic City to act as a replacement for the sun."

" _Do you believe her?_ "

"Of course not, but the others seem to. Anyways, she thought that by reviving the Relic City the human world and this one could be united into one prosperous nation."

" _So she's a deceptive villain bent on world domination_ ," Sepullen stated.

Frost smiled slightly, "Pretty much."

" _How original_ ," He says sarcastically.

Something occurred to him, " _This agent you speak of, who is her Guardian?_ "

"If I remember correctly, it's Zekrom."

He thinks for a moment.

" _How interesting. First you mention Kyurem, then Zekrom. That only means that Reshiram has an agent somewhere. Given her reputation as a pokemon of truth, she might be able to help, if necessary. Now if only we knew who her agent was._ "

WINDELL FOREST, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MIDNIGHT

"Jude, Jude. Wake up."

Cryptia paws at Jude to get him awake.

"Come on Jude, somethings up."

Jude wakes up and observes his surroundings. He had gone up in a tree as to avoid predators and the like.

He asks, "What is it Cryptia? Is something wrong?"  
"Yeah, the group of pokemon have been in the clearing looking for something for the past half hour or so."

"Is it just team skull again?"

She shakes her head, "No, they're different this time. See for yourself."

He looks over the tree branch to ground below. In the clearing are a Beedrill, Rhyperior, and an Aggron. For an odd reason, they walk around the clearing and bash on the trees.

He hears the Beedrill call, "COME ON, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. I SMELL BLOOD AND IT'S FRESH!"

The Lairon says in a gruff, female voice, "But you don't have a nose."

The Beedrill yells back, "SHUT YOU DUMBASS UP AND KEEP LOOKING!"

Jude asks Cryptia, "Do you think we should go down there?"

"No, just look."

All of the sudden, the figure appears above them. The pokemon immediately notice him.

" _Who might you three be?_ "

The Beedrill snarks, "Don't you know? I'm Driller, and these idiots are Impaler and Mairy. Together, we make Team Overkill. We have one hell of of a reputation. Normally, someone like you wouldn't be worth our time, but I don't like the way you're looking at me. So, before I kill you, at least tell me your name so I can put it on your grave."

The figure grins, " _You talk more than you should._ "

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT!"

He smile grows wider, " _My friends call me Aphot, but my enemies only see me in their nightmares._ "

ION DESERT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, AFTER MIDNIGHT

" _I still don't see what this had to do with I or the Spawn._ "

Frost sighs, "I don't want you caught up in what they are doing. Whatever it is can't be good."

" _Do you remember anything else about your time there? If something bad does come of it, then I want to stop it at any chance given. I normally don't involve myself with these kinds of things, but this involves the legendaries and that can't go unchecked._ "

Frost sighs, "I remember them mentioning DNA. Someone's DNA has the power necessary to contain the relics energy. They said that the DNA wasn't like a normal pokemons, rather a virus fused with their DNA."

" _I see. That is all I require of you. Don't tell anyone want you told me tonight. I imagine that Venomitus is already finding this out as we speak. You should pay him a visit before he wakes up._ "

He Teleports himself away leaving Frost in the desert.

She calls, "WAIT! YOU FORGOT… Hold on a minute. I see what you did."

With that, she opens a portal and goes through it.

 **?**

 _Made me this way, you did, then?_

"Yes, I made you this way. You might call me a gatekeeper of sorts."

 _Gatekeeper, see how, I do._

"All of us agents have guardians, but I used to be a free spirit. I came to this world by accident some thousand years or so ago, when I traded my life for my human Trainer. About twenty years ago, I was saved by Team Life Energy and a close companion of mine named Spite, but I'm back now due to… circumstances."

A voice comes from behind them, "I bet I can tell you why."

The Gardevoir turns around, "How nice of you to join us, Frost."

"Venomitus, whatever she's told you is likely true, but she is a very bad person in the methods that she uses."

The Gardevoir corrects, "Not bad, Frost, nor good. See, like I was just telling Venomitus here, I am like a gatekeeper, I stay here and do what is necessary. I believe I have a bad side, and a good, because, as you know, good cannot exist without bad. Likewise, bad cannot exist without good. They give each other, and the world meaning. Without good or bad no one would have motivation to do what they do. The same would happen if only one or the other existed. See, it has to be maintained or balanced."

"You know Felicia, I actually believed that a couple days ago, but think about people like you, who confuse the good and bad with each other. What do you have then?"

She turns to Venomitus.

"Come on Venomitus. Let's go away from here."

 _Ready, I'm not, to leave. My brain, healed, it isn't._

"Oh you're not waking up. After all, it is still night. No, we're going all the way to the dream world."

Felicia smirks, "You don't have the power to do that anymore."

"True," The Froslass says. "But Sepullen does."

"How? He's never been to the dream world, or even here."

" _My, someone should have told me that._ "

Sepullen appears out of the air and looks at Frost.

" _I'm glad you caught my hint. We must go, we're wasting valuable time here._ "

As Frost, Sepullen, and Venomitus vanish, the Gardevoir says to them to them, "Your rolls are more pronounced then you realize."

Frost scoffs, "What would you know about rolls?"

"More then you know."

 **I decided to do a double upload, just because. Anyway I've been thinking about the lack of key plot points so far, so this is that. Also, I like cliff hangers, so expect a lot of those in the future.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokemon belongs to GAMEFREAK Inc. and some sub companies I don't remember. The characters; Nova, Varian, Clyde, Blade, Felicia, Branna, Frost, Venomitus, Jude, Valientrus, Cryptia, Aphot and Nepheren all belong to me. Mr. Money, Rodium, Ember, Metal Claw, Sepullen, Driller, Impaler, and Mairy belong to RodiumTech.**

 **Though she didn't appear very much this chapter or last, I still want to give credit to EonTheZoarark for the character Roselyn. I have big things planned for her, especially in the finally of the story.**

 **-** _V. Locke_


	8. Chapter 8: Of Dreams and Nightmares 2

**?**

A number of pokemon sit around a fountain with a massive black and white tree growing in the center of it. The pokemon have their attention on a Volcarona.

"-now or never. It has to be soon or-"

A portal opens up in a makeshift gateway a distance from the fountain. The Volcarona and the rest of the Pokemon look toward it.

She asks, "Who would be coming here now? I believe we have everybody. Well, save for two excluding Team Gold."

She is surprised when Frost, Sepullen, and I come out of the portal. The other pokemon are just as stunned as she is.

" _Well,_ " Sepullen says. " _There are actually three agents, counting our friend here._ "

"It's been awhile, agent of Regigigas. If I remember correctly, YOU BROKE EVERY SINGLE RULE THE AGENTS HAVE!"

Frost smirks, "You're not doing much better."

"I'M DOING WHAT'S IN MY POWER TO KEEP THE BALANCE!"

Sepullen retorts, "What, by over expressing your ideals?"

"Enough about that. Why are you here with the exile and the Sableye?"

" _Well, Sollavera,_ " Sepullen says. " _We're here to politely ask you to stop whatever it is you're doing._ "

The Volcarona laughs, "You expect us to stop by asking nicely?"

Sepullen normally Orange aura changes to a darker tone.

He says darkly, " _If you don't want me to ask nicely, we can always do this the hard way. In the sense, harder for you._ "

"I'd rather not do any of those, but while you're here, you could always help us find the two remaining… Wait, you said the Sableye is an agent."

"Indeed, I am," I answer.

"Are you the agent of Reshiram?"

He shakes his head, "No ma'am, I'm the agent of someone much more terrifying."

"WHERE IS THE ARCEUS FORSAKEN AGENT OF RESHIRAM!"

Frost comments, "It looks like someone's in a bad mood."

"I couldn't care less about you, Froslass. Every plan of mine went sideways when that blasted Nocturan passed on his leadership to this incompetent rogue."

" _Are you sure it's incompetence, or sanity?_ "

Sollavera flares up, "If you're not here to do anything other then insult me, then be on your way."

Sepullen then floats very close to her, ignoring the fire coming off of her wings.

" _We're not here to insult you, just to warn you. See, if you do anything to mess with universe in any way other then your directed job, then I will personally kill you._ "

He turns to the other pokemon.

" _That includes all of you. It is your job to preserve this world and the human world, not to pursue dreams of conquest or leadership. Consider this your only warning. Come on Frost, Venomitus._ "

As they start to go back toward the portal, Sollavera stops them.

"I'll let you and the exile leave, but the Sableye stays. I wish to know more about him."

I say, "I am not going anywhere with you, you the naive, self proposed queen, who is in over her head."

"You have some nerve, Sableye. If you won't come, I'll simply extract the information from your mind."

I smirk, "I bid you caution. It is not a good idea what you are -plotting- going to do."

Her eyes glow for a second, until she recoils in pain.

"WHAT IS THAT? WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Something extremely terrifying, ma'am."

She looks at me, then at the others.

"I've changed my mind. None of you are leaving here until I get the information I need."

Sepullen asks, "How do you plan to do that, you know I can make a portal out of here."

"Not if Felicia disables… FELICIA LET YOU IN! WHY WOULD SHE LET YOU IN?! FELICIA!"

The Gardevoir appears in front of her.

"You called?"

"Yes. Tell me, why did you let them in? You are the assigned gatekeeper, therefore, it is your job to keep out unwanted visitors."

She smiles, "Sollavera, let's be clear. Despite your views, you are still not actually in charge here. Secondly, you are under the Pokemon of ideals, witch means that at some point, someone who knows truth must challenge your beliefs."

She grunts, "I know that. That's why I'm trying to find the agent of Reshiram in the first place. As for your first statement, I am the leader, otherwise this world would be leaderless and in chaos."

Frost interrupts them, "Hey, wait. Weren't you trying to contradict us a little bit ago and supporting Sollavera's end goal?"

Felicia sighs, "I don't support either side, Frost. I just maintain the balance of both sides to prevent one power from growing."

She turns back to the Volcarona, "Witch is why I tell you to stop trying to persuade the other agents to follow in your footsteps. As for the agent of Reshiram, I can tell you who he is, I just won't."

She asks bitterly, "Why not?"

"Because, as much everyone hates to hear this, the time as not right. He will show up on his own very soon."

She starts walking toward us and motions for us to follow her.

"Come, she will not listen to you. The only way for her to stop is by being defeated."

With that, we exit through the portal, leaving a the stunned agents behind.

WINDELL FOREST, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, AFTER MIDNIGHT

"Oh, you're very threatening. It's not like I've seen someone pretending to be so scary before," Driller taunts sarcastically.

Mairy, the Aggron chimes in, "Yeah, I bet we'll defeat you easier then anyone else we've fought."

Aphot smirks, " _Your funeral._ "

Immediately, Driller shoots forward and tries to stab at Aphot with his drills. A moment later, he is on the ground, unconscious.

" _Who's next?_ "

At once, Mairy and Impaler fire their various attacks. Instead of dodging, Aphot takes the attacks and shrugs them off.

" _Seriously? I took out your leader, witch is likely the most powerful of you three, and you continue trying to attack me? You really aren't the brightest light in the sky._ "

"I know, the sun is the brightest light in the sky," The Aggron says.

Aphot sighs and floats forward toward them. He comes close to them, then charges a dark pulse. His attack is stopped when he looks down to see a spike sticking out of his chest. He rolls his eyes and pushes the spike back out.

Turning around he says, " _You people never learn do you?_ "

Driller looks at him with a deathly glare.

" _Look, if you want to fight, I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind fighting you._ "

The Beedrill growls, "There can't be anyone else here, or I'd have found them and spilled their guts out."

" _I'm sure. Jude, Cryptia! Would you like to fight these imbeciles?_ "

A voice comes out of the forest.

"No, let them sleep. I got this."

Aphot smirks, " _Has your hunting trip gone well, Eclipse?_ "

An Absol walks out from behind a tree and drops several dead Rattata and Zigzagoon.

"It has, but we'll have to make it little more room for an extra slice of meat… or three."

The figure yawns, " _You do that then, I'm tired. The Beedrill stabbed me in the back, so I think I'm going to recover._ "

"Will do."

Driller looks at Eclipse with more rage then before. He rushes at the Absol with astounding speed. She let's him barrage her for several seconds, before tapping the tip of the looplet on her right paw. White energy forms around her and condenses itself. After a moment, it releases, sending all three members of Team Overkill flying backwards. When they look back at Eclipse, they see her Mega Evolution.

Driller flies backward slightly, "ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT TRICK!"

He blinks once, and for a brief moment, she realizes something. When he opens his eyes, a Beedrillite Stone is revealed in it's place.

Eclipse frowns, "So, this isn't going to be a fair fight after all. It seems you have what the good people of Steel City call, bionic enhancements."

He taps his eye, then blinks again. His eye returns to it's normal color as he starts radiating a red glow.

In Eclipse's head, Valientrus makes an observation.

" _Besides the color difference, isn't Mega Evolution supposed to be formed with some sort of bond?_ "

"It is, but it's strength depends on the magnitude of the bond. Whereas these killers have a mediocre power of something they might call a bond, I have three teammates and a close friend at my side."

"THAT SOUNDS DUMB," Driller yells. "GOOD GUYS STOPPING THE BAD GUYS WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!"

Eclipse sighs, "Well, when he puts it that way, it really does sound dumb."

" _Focus, Eclipse. You have to defeat them, so I can go back to sleep._ "

"Well if you want your beauty sleep so much, you'll come down here to help me."

" _On second thought, take as long as you want._ "

"I thought so."

Driller calls, "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?! COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Hear that Vally? Someone wants to die."

" _Wait! Eclipse, don't use the-_ "

"I know, I know. I won't use it unless I have to."

" _Okay, but only say half of it. You don't want to kill yourself._ "

"Yeah, yeah," She says dismissively. "Anyways, I have a battle to fight, before this bee yells even louder."

The Absol runs forward and slices the Beedrill with Night Slash. He hits her to the side. She stops herself with her back claws. Nearby, Impaler drills into the ground. Shortly after, Driller lets off a barrage of Pin Missiles. The green needles home in on her. Not fast enough to dodge them, she braces for impact. She is surprised, when the Rhyperior comes out from the ground in front of her with a Drill Run.

He misses her, instead getting hit by Drillers Pin Missiles. Eclipse steps out of the way as he falls onto the ground. She jumps over him and onto Drillers face. He grunts as she kicks off of his face and jumps into the air. While airborne, she fires several psychic waves downward. The Psycho Cut hits him into the ground. As Eclipse falls back down, she readies Night Slash. She slams into him, making an even bigger crater.

"You done yet?" She taunts. "Or would you like to continue losing?"

When he doesn't respond, she turns to Mairy.

"What about you? You scared?"

Mairy looks at her angrily, "Of course not. I'mma take you down!"

She starts to prepare for an attack, when she get's hit from behind with a Flame Burst. As she falls down Eclipse hears a voice.

"I guess you were right, I do want my beauty sleep."

Valientrus trots up to the Absol.

"So what should we do with all of them?"

"NOTHING! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Driller flies out of the crater and glares at them.

Eclipse rolls her eyes, "Sorry, Vally, but I'm going to have to do it."

"No, Eclipse! You could-"

"Cover your ears, Vally."

"But-"

"I'm tired of them getting back up, Vally. Just cover your ears!"

The Ninetales puts her paws on her head, as Eclipse's eyes turn purple. A bittersweet melody plays out of nowhere. After a moment, she starts to sing.

" _Whether you are friends or foes, this dreadful song that reaps you grows._ "

Driller starts stabbing his own head, "MAKE IT STOP!"

" _The music first will reach the fools, whose life fluid leaks in pools._ "

The Beedrills side starts leaking blood, as she continues.

" _Second are the ones with-_ "

Valientrus knocks Eclipse onto the ground.

"That's enough. Your goal was just to knock him out, not kill him."

Eclipse gets up and rolls her eyes, "You and I both know that neither of us can actually die."

"You can still hurt yourself badly."

"Eh," She says. "The less there are of people like that Beedrill, the better."

"Speaking of, I wonder if he's down for real this time."

A distance away, Impaler, Driller, and Mairy lay on the ground bleeding. Aphot appears next to Eclipse.

"I'm all healed up now, did you manage to- Dear Arceus what'd you do to them?"

He looks at the three members of Team Overkill.

Valientrus says to him, "Eclipse here decided to use the Perish Song after a told her not to repeatedly."

"Eclipse, I didn't give you that power to abuse on random people."

"I was tired of them getting back up," She says stubbornly.

Aphot smirks, "You really do take after me."

The Ninetales scoffs, "You're missing the point here, Aphot. She could have injured herself, or killed Jude and Cryptia."

He waves her off, "I'm sure they're fine. Jude, Cryptia! Vally is worried that you might be injured!"

Up in the tree, Jude and Cryptia attempt to climb down. Cryptia moves her paw to the next branch over, but misses and falls down. She hits the ground next to Eclipse with a thud. The others look at her.

Eclipse chuckles, "What was that?"

"Just dizzy." The Umbreon says.

Valientrus asks worriedly, "Where's Jude? Is he alright?"

Cryptia turns over, "Yeah, he's fine. He fell asleep in the middle of the battle."

She sighs, "Thank goodness no one was affected by the Perish Song."

Aphot points behind them, "No one, huh?"

They all turn toward Team Overkill.

"What to do with them?" Valientrus asks.

Eclipse thinks, "Just tie them up, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Will do."

BONE CLAN CAMP, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, EARLY MORNING

In one of the dens at the edge of the Bone Clan camp, the members of Team Gold are having a conversation.

"What do you mean I've been acting weird lately? We've always been a weird team."

Ember looks at Mr. Money, "I'm not trying to be mean, but ever since we've come to the camp you've been acting more negative then even me."

"STATEMENT CONFIRMED. NEGATIVITY LEVELS FOUR HUNDRED PERCENT ABOVE AVERAGE."

"Thanks for the input AGAIN, Metal Claw."

"SUBTLE LEVELS OF SARCASM DETECTED," The Metagross recites.

"I am trying to have a logical conversation here!"

"METAL CLAW ONLY GIVES LOGICAL READINGS."

"Yeah, great. Anyways, what I'm trying to say, Money, is that you're not yourself. Did something happen?"

Mr. Money remembers a vision.

_

 _"You watch them from afar, but you don't help them. Why?"_

" _It is their job to solve their own feuds. I only step in in dire need."_

" _But Master, the region is going to be at war. The Legend has already started."_

" _You gave them the vision without my permission, that is all the help they need."_

" _Master, I used to see you as benevolent, but until you see the truth, I no longer serve you."_

 _With that being done, the Original One was alone in the darkness, possibly forever._

"Money!" Rodium yells to get his attention.

He shakes his head, "It's nothing, just something I saw in a dream."

His team gives him various looks, except Metal Claw, who gives him a blank stare.

Ember rolls his eyes, "If it were 'just something you sae in a dream', then you wouldn't be acting so strange."

Rodiums face lights up slightly when he remembers something.

"You don't think it was the-"

"Stop there, Rodium. I know what you're going to say, but the Dimensional Scream hasn't happened in over fifteen years."

The Empoleon responds, "You're right, but that doesn't mean it couldn't have happened recently."

Mr. Money stares for a moment, "We'll see."

BONE CLAN CAMP, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, EARLY MORNING

The sun barely stuck out of the horizon, as Pokemon began waking up. In one of the guest's dens, Branna is surprised when no one is there when she uncoils herself. She grabs her bag from beside her and heads out the doorway. When she makes it to the center of the camp, she looks around. The majority of the clan's Pokemon are still asleep, leaving the plaza vacant.

"Where could Frost and Sepullen still be?" She asks herself.

A voice comes from behind her.

" _I'm not sure about the Froslass, but Sepullen is very unpredictable._ "

She turns her head to see a Solrock floating a distance behind her.

"You Psychic types do like to make an entrance, don't you?"

The Solrock responds, " _We do. It is in our nature, as we enjoy mystery and the like._ "

Branna smiles, "I'm guessing that is why you like the Relic Master so much."

" _Yes, quite. You know, there's this way he get's when he has his eye on someone._ "

The Serperior gives her a puzzled look, "Are you talking about when he's around you?"

" _Not that way. I mean, sure, I know he likes me, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about when he see's someone with untapped potential, he gets excited._ "

"So why are you telling me this?"

The Solrock responds, " _He's only been that way a few times. First with Nova, Varian, and the rest of Team Aura Fang. Then with Rook, his enforcer, and now for some reason or another, Revenge. One person he especially has his eyes on, is you._ "

"Me? Why? Yesterday when we were being tested, Frost held her ground better then I did."

" _Oh, no doubt he see's potential in the Froslass, possibly more then anyone he's ever seen, but that's not it. He can't train her the way she needs to be trained, only help her. You however, are weak, thus it opens an opportunity to improve you. I will admit, I don't know what he see's in you, but pay attention to what he has to say. It will improve you, that I can promise._ "

"I will."

" _Good. Speaking of, have you seen Sepullen today? He didn't come back last night after going to your tent._ "

Branna shakes her head, "No, he went somewhere with Frost and she never came back either."

"I can tell you where they went - _my dreams_ -, but Sepullen told me not to say anything quite yet."

Venomitus walks up beside Branna.

" _Oh hello, Venomitus. Sleep well?_ "

His eyes glow brighter for a moment.

"Hello Aubadia. I actually just slept for the first time ever, and it was strange."

She moves back slightly, "Strange? How?"

"I had… - _nightmares_ \- dreams."

" _What kinds of dreams?_ "

"I can't - _never_ \- tell you quite yet."

Branna sighs, "Your condition is getting worse, Venomitus."

He is silent.

"I don't care what Sepullen says, if this continues I'm giving you Persim berries."

A familiar voice says, "I would advise against that."

They turn to see Frost and Sepullen floating a distance away from them.

"Why is that?" The Serperior asks.

"We are being trained, therefore, we listen to our trainer."

She snorts, "Honestly, Frost, it's unlike you to listen to anybody."

The Froslass crosses her arms.

A thought occurs to her, "Wait a minute. You're trying to prove something aren't you?"

She scoffs, "Of course not, I don't have to prove myself to anybody. I want to train under Sepullen so that I can have a reliable team to fall back on, and so that I can become stronger. Besides that, yesterday's battle was proof enough."

" _Not quite. I told you that the first round of battles was not training, but a test of your strength. Today will be the day that you prove yourself by demonstrating your willingness to learn not only from me, but from each other as well,_ " Sepullen corrects.

Frost sighs, "Alright, let's get to it then."

Branna smirks, "So you do have something to prove."

"You are very lucky you're my closest friend."

"You're right, I am."

" _Before we do anything, we need to get something out of the way. If you three are going to be working as a team, I won't always be there to direct you. You need a leader, and honestly only two out of the three of you are capable of handling a leadership. Venomitus or Frost. I am deeply sorry, Branna, but as of now you are too fragile to lead a team. In time that will change, but as of now, the two of them will battle to determine the leader._ "

Frost smirks, "I'm betting that there is more to it then just leadership. You want us to solve our rivalry so that we can work as a team."

" _That is correct. See, you won't be able to function efficiently if you are always competing against each other._ "

"Indeed, but you - _do_ \- should know that rivalries won't go away with just one battle," Venomitus comments.

" _Sure, but it will choose the leader. The leader will make decisions for the team, and the partner will assist them primarily. In battling it out and when the leader is chosen, the loser will be willing to get stronger and try to challenge the winners position eventually. Working the team this way, we can use your rivalry to your advantage rather than being uncoordinated._ "

Frost gains a surprised look, "That's actually an interesting idea."

"It is, I am - _excited_ \- eager to battle you again."

" _If you two are so intent on it, why wait?_ "

The three of them head off toward the desert, leaving Branna and Aubadia. The Serperior holds her head down in thought. Some of Aubadia and Sepullen's words resonate in her mind. _You are weak-I don't know what he sees in you-You are to fragile to lead a team._

The Solrock asks, " _Why don't you go and join them?_ "

"Yeah," She says absentmindedly.

" _What's wrong Branna? You seem slightly down._ "

Branna's look changes to a determined one.

"That's because now I have something to prove."

 **That wraps this chapter up. I'm tired of writing credits every chapter, so I'll only put credits when there is a new character. That reminds me, I'll always take OC's and the like as long as they are plot relevant.**

 _-Vein Locke_


	9. Chapter 9: An Individual's True Nature

ION DESERT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MORNING

 _They'll see that I'm not weak. I'll show them somehow. Maybe if I challenge the winner of this fight…_ Branna thinks these thoughts to herself as she watches Frost and I stare each other down.

" _I don't think you're weak Branna._ "

She jolts slightly as she notices Sepullen floating slightly behind her.

"You were reading my thoughts?" She asks.

" _It can't be helped. When I am near enough to a person, I pick up on what they're thinking. Other then that, earlier I said you are fragile, not weak. What this entails, is that while you don't necessarily have to be unkind to others, your modesty might get in the way of a fight with an enemy._ "

"So I'm not fit to lead a team… because I'm nice?"

" _Precisely. See, there's a difference between being compassionate and being a fighter. Now I am not saying that being compassionate is a bad thing, it just has no place in my army._ "

Branna is silent. _This just doesn't make sense. What does it matter if I spare an enemy, or defeat them for good?_

" _It actually makes more sense then you think. Unless you're in a dual, sparing an enemy would be pointless. If I have learned anything over the years, it's that Pokemon might find different paths in life, but if they are good, they will stay good. If they are evil, they will stay that way._ "

The Serperior shakes her head, "No, I don't believe that. If I did, that would mean that Frost is still evil and I won't accept that."

" _It's not like that Branna. How could she still be evil if she never was in the first place._ "

She looks at him, "You don't think so?"

" _No, I think she's prideful. If anything, I think the only reason she stayed with Team Fade for so long is the absence of anywhere else to go._ "

"What about Venomitus?"

He pauses for a moment. Branna notices a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

" _I have not figured him out yet, but I'm sure he's hiding his true nature._ "

"Really? How's that."

" _Well, I have known him for years and because of our work, our paths have crossed multiple times. Through all of those times he has held the facade of a careless, oblivious explorer. Everytime we meet, he turns hostile. Even when I am not around, he gets hostile at the mention of my name. Honestly, I don't think he even knows why, but I think it has to do with-_ "

He stops suddenly.

" _Nevermind, I'll tell you another time._ "

She looks him in the eye, "Sepullen, you're starting to sound like an agent."

As soon as she finishes her sentence, his orange aura flares up.

" _YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S WHAT I AM DOING. I AM NOT HIDING THE TRUTH BECAUSE 'THE TIME ISN'T RIGHT'. I AM NOT TELLING YOU, BECAUSE KNOWING COULD KILL YOU._ "

Seeing Branna's nervous reaction, his aura dims down.

"I apologize. You will have to tell me how the fight goes."

He Teleports away, leaving Branna to think about his words.

"Come on, hit me already!"

I try to hit Frost, but she swiftly dodges out of the way. Turning around, I lunge at her again, only for her to move to the side slightly and punch the back of my head as I move past her.

As I hit the ground, I hear her say, "I'm not fighting you while I have a clear advantage, so you can either keep doing this little charade and attempt to wear me out, or you can become on par with me by Mega Evolving. Your choice."

I get up and look at the cracked stone on my necklace. _I forgot about it, I did. A stupid mistake, yes it was._ Without hesitation, I grab onto the Sablenite and project my energy into it. Frost moves back slightly as white energy condenses around me, then explodes outward. I stumble for a moment when the green gem on my chest pops out and grows bigger.

"There you go. Now try to hit me again."

She smirks and puts her arms behind her back. I jump up with my gem, then kick off of it for momentum. Charging up dark energy, I attempt to ram into her with Foul Play. However, she reaches her hand forward and catches me by the neck.

"Stop… doing that… please," I say as I gasp for air.

"A tip, spawn. Don't try to outclass me in strength, and stop trying to rush me. The best way to beat me is through tactics. Remember, I'm not going to go easy, you are as powerful as me now in your Mega Evolution."

She drops me down on the ground, then moves a distance away from me.

"Now, come at me again, only this time use your head. Though, knowing you, I can probably take anything you throw at me."

Smirking, I take a handful of sand and toss it at her.

Unamused she says, "You know what I meant. Besides, even if you could use something like Sand Attack it wouldn't…"

She forms a grin, "You just gave me an idea."

I am surprised when all of the sudden, she shoots into the air. When she stops, she holds up a finger and starts charging a Shadow Ball. For several moments, she stays in the air. I start to notice her Shadow Ball growing at a fast rate. When she doesn't stop, I start to worry.

"Frost, you can't -cannot- release that if it gets too large. You'll kill us both."

Her attack casts a shadow over most of our fighting area.

Above me, I hear Frost say, "It'll be fine, I'm not aiming for you."

When her attack grows out of proportion, I start to run the opposite direction.

BONE CLAN CAMP PLAZA, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MORNING

"Wow, this is good. Who made it?" Mr. Money asks through a mouthful of cooked Basculin.

Ember rolls his eyes, "No one made it for you, it's meat."

"I know, but someone cooked it perfectly, it's like I'm falling in love," He says dreamily.

"With the person who made it?"

Mr. Money shakes his head slowly, "No, the fish."

The Salamence sighs, "There must be something really good in that fish. Who cooked it anyway?"

He looks over at his other teammates, then at Nepheren, who is asleep on the table the rest of them are gathered around. With every breath she takes, she exhales a small amount of flame.

"Cooking is not in Metal Claw's database," Metal Claw states.

Ember asks, "Rodium, did you cook that fish?"

"Yes, why?"

He gives the Empoleon a look, "Where did you cook it at?"

"Well, since there's no fire around and I'm a water-type, I just roasted it over Nepherens flames."

Ember nods, "Tell me something, do you know what type of Pokemon she is?"

"Um, maybe she's a Feraligatr."

"Feraligatr's are blue, and they can't breath fire."

"She could be one of those Pokemon that are born with rare color differences."

He shakes his head again, "No, Rodium, she's a Salazzle. Her fire contains a toxin that makes anyone who smells or consumes it becomes attracted to whatever it's on."

Rodium stares at Mr. Money, "Oh. That's bad isn't it."

"I suppose."

"It's not bad, it's wonderful," Mr. Money says while chomping down on the fish.

Irritated, Ember tells him, "This may not be dangerous, but you need to stop acting like this."

"NO, STAY BACK. YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY PRECIOUS FISH."

The Salamence rolls his eyes, "I'm not taking your fish, I need you to stop acting like this."

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking about the evil Black Sun in the sky."

Rodium laughs, "The sun isn't black, it's bright yellow. Unless of course you're talking about Frost's signature attack, but that's highly unlikely."

Suddenly, they noticed most of the camp had gone dark.

Ember comments, "Maybe the sun did turn black. No, that can't be right."

He and Rodium gain shocked expression with they look at the sky over the desert. Frost's Shadow Ball had become big enough to blot out the sun from everything within a three kilometer radius.

The Empoleon comments, "I bet Zapdos isn't going to be happy about this."

LIGHTNINGROD PALACE, STEEL CITY, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MID MORNING

An Aggron walks up to a window overlooking the city and the desert. Next to him is a large yellow and black bird looking at the massive Shadow Ball in the sky.

"Lord Zapdos, it is getting unstable. What should we do about it?"

He turns to his assistant, "Nothing. That attack belongs to Miss Frost. I have received word from my Agent that she has recently joined Bone Clan's side. She may be aggressive, but she is never reckless."

The Aggron looks at him with confusion, "That attack could damage Steel City's structure."

Zapdos bursts into laughter, "Nothing can damage Steel City's infrastructure. Sure we'll probably feel it's impact, but the Citizens love a good show."

"Fair enough, but what about Bone Clan?"

"Eh don't worry about it, they'll be fine."

His assistant look at him, "How did a Shadow Ball get so big anyway?"

"Frost has trained herself rigorously, passed the point any Pokemon should be able to. This is the attack she has worked hardest on. Others who have seen it have nicknamed it the 'Black Sun' due to it casting a very large shadow over the surrounding area."

"Well, it looks like she's finally stopped charging it."

The Aggron and Zapdos watch as Frost prepares to releases her attack.

ION DESERT, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MID MORNING

I stop running and look behind me. Frost smirks as her Black Sun attack starts moving toward the ground with a flick of her finger. _'I'm not aiming for you' says her. Of course not, no. You don't have to aim, no, you don't._ The attack comes closer to the ground, and I start to panic. Seeing no other option, I hide under my gem. The attack hits the ground with a deadly impact. I watch the edges of my gem start to crack, and start panic even more.

 _Lose my gem, I might, again._ Seeing no other way, I toss my gem out of the radius of the attack. Immediately, I'm hit with a massive amount of pain as the attack explodes outwards. The explosion kicks up sand and metal, as I fly backward for about half a kilometer before making an impact in the sand. All of the sudden, the grains of metal and sand in the air blow toward me in violent gust.

The small projectiles move at a high enough velocity to pierce straight through my skin and bones. This barrage lasts for over a minute, before letting up. I try to move, but fail. Black steam emits from me, as my body attempts to repair itself. I notice Branna unburrow herself from the ground. Frost comes down from the sky and looks at me.

"So what do you think?"

I say nothing and collapse onto the ground.

"Well said," She taunts sarcastically.

Branna comments, "Well, you've won again. I guess that makes you the leader of our future team."

She shakes her head, "I said before, Branna, I won't accept an easy victory."

"You could always just rechallenge him later, but become the leader for now."

"No, it doesn't work like that. I don't care about being the leader. Venomitus is the only one close to being my perfect rival. With that said, if I took this victory, my leadership wouldn't be a reward for beating him, and I want it to be."

"I see. So what do we tell Master Sepullen?"

The Froslass smirks, "I have an idea, and I think you'll like it alot."

BONE CLAN CAMP, ARCHIEA THE ROCK CONTINENT, MID MORNING

" _I see,_ " The Relic Master says.

Frost and Branna are having a conversation with Sepullen in the guest's den.

" _I understand you reasoning for not accepting this victory, but your team must have a leader_."

"It does, and I have an idea. See, I'm good at fighting and all, and Venomitus is good at strategy and creeping people the hell out. However, the only person here that has leadership experience is Branna."

Branna gains a slightly surprised look, but she says nothing.

" _So, you're saying that you want her to lead you, because she's more experienced?_ "

Frost nods, "Precisely."

" _No_."

It takes a moment for her to register this.

"What?"

" _Don't make me repeat myself, Frost. You already knew what my stance was before you came in here._ "

"If she were leader, Sepullen, she could run our team like she did Elemental. If you knew us back then, then you would know how efficient our system was."

" _Back then you had a well built team that consisted of more then three members, and every member was extremely powerful. What you have now is a Sableye who has suddenly become uncoordinated and a teammate that is out of shape. The only dependable, viable person on the team is you._ "

She glares at him, "I'll admit that Branna's a little out of shape, but that's because she was waiting for me to return to her for nineteen years. She could have done anything else and yet, she waited that long for me. So if I were to trust anyone with my life it would be her. As for Venomitus, the reason he has become 'suddenly uncoordinated' is you fault. Those Persim berries were the only thing keeping him aware and adept. Now he panics easily and loses his concentration."

The Claydol hesitates for a moment.

" _All I am saying, is that as it stands right now, your team as a whole has weak links that need to be broken. All you have to do to break them is train hard. If you do that, I might reconsider. As for now, I'm telling you that a team needs a strong leader until the team can maintain balance..._ "

He looks at Branna for a moment then back at Frost.

" _You know what? Do what you want, however you want. I'll train you to be part of my army, even higher ups if you end up being good enough, but don't come crawling to me when what I've said ends up true. As for you, Branna, I still am sticking to what I said to you earlier. I will see you later. Remember, we leave at dusk._ "

He Teleports away, leaving the two Pokemon to themselves.

After a moment, Frost comments, "Well that was a little harsh."

"Yeah, but as Lyle once said; if you challenge a Pokemon's nature, their inner anger will show itself."

She smiles slightly, "Ironic isn't it?"

"His inner anger certainly showed itself."

Frost smiles, "Well, it seems you're the leader now."

"Thank you for that."

After a moment Branna asks, "That last attack on Venomitus, how did you do it?"

"What, the Shadow Ball?"

She shakes her head, "No, the sand. How did you spike it toward him like that?"

"Well, being that it's the desert, my ice attacks don't really work out here. Though I can still generate wind from Blizzard. So what I did was use my Shadow Ball to kick up sand, then I propelled it with the wind."

Branna gives her a look, "Don't you think you went a little hard on him?"

"It was his idea, he threw sand in my face."

"Whatever you say. Also, tonight we leave with Sepullen, so I was thinking we'd go to Steel City to pick up supplies."

"Right."

" _Was I too harsh on them?_ "

Rook leans back against a post, "No, If they're going to be joining us, they might as well learn how we do things."

Aubadia looks at Sepullen, " _If you want my opinion, I think we could use a team like them._ "

The Relic Master is silent.

The Bisharp asks, "What are you saying?"

" _I'm saying that maybe instead of trying to eliminate certain traits, why don't you train them according to their natural inclinations._ "

Sepullen shakes his head, " _That's not going to work. Frost is fine for the most part, except for her constant defence of Branna. That Serperior however, is the main problem. Even though she acknowledges her own weaknesses, she refuses to admit that compassion is one of them._ "

"So what are you going to do about them?" Rook asks.

He sighs, " _If I cannot convince them otherwise, then I will have to take drastic measures to get rid of both of their problems._ "

"What kind of drastic measures?"

" _If I forcefully make Branna realize her errors, then she will become a new person. With that said, Frost will be less inclined to defend her, because she won't be the Branna she knows and loves._ "

"So it's true then, is it? You will do anything - _EVERYTHING_ \- to accomplish your goals," A malicious voice comes from behind them.

Without turning around, Sepullen says, " _Curse my ability not to detect Dark-Types, what do you want Spawn?_ "

I stand a distance away from them with a look of viciousness.

"If you can not have what you want, you will - _EXTRACT_ \- take it from them, is that it? If that is the case, then it doesn't stop at them, now does it? No. I know about Roselyn - _THE CARRIER_ -, and if this is what you plan to do with all your _assets_ , as you call them, then that is the one thing you will fail in obtaining."

For a moment there is silence.

Rook extends his blades in a fighting stance, "You care to repeat that?"

I smirk, "Yes, if you want."

"Then I'll just have to-"

" _Enough, Rook._ "

He nods his head then retracts his blades. After a moment, Sepullen turns to me.

" _Now, as he said just a moment ago, would you care to repeat what you said, or would you like to rephrase it and pretend this moment never happened?_ "

Shaking my head, I say, "I stand by what I said. No one one this planet can change that."

" _Is that so? Venomitus, you are my subordinate, meaning that you do what I tell you._ "

"On the contrary, as the Relic Keeper, I am your counterpart, therefore, your equal."

The ground starts shaking around us as Sepullen's aura flares up.

" _YOU ARE NOT MY EQUAL, YOU ARE A SPAWN AND CANNOT EVEN BEAT ME IN BATTLE._ "

"You are an Agent. Give me a Persim berry, then let's fight."

" _I've had about enough of all of you. Here's a deal, you recover your energy from you and Frost's fight, then meet me in the desert at sundown before we leave. Then, we will do what the humans called, a 'triple battle'. My team versus you, Branna and Frost. If I win, you do what I say. If I lose, then I will consider your team partners in our operation. Until then, I don't want to see you again_."

With his Psychic energy, he lifts me up and launches me into the air toward the other side of the camp.

"Shouldn't we check on Venomitus before we leave?" Branna asks.

Frost shakes her head, "No it should be fine. Last I saw, he was the medical ward with Blade and Roselyn."

"Not anymore," I light voice comes from beside them.

They turn to see the Leafeon and Sylveon walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" The Froslass asks.

Blade answers, "He just got up and left to go talk to the Relic Master."

Roselyn asks, "Why was he so badly hurt, Miss Frost?"

Branna interjects, "Oh, they were just working out together, nothing big."

Frost looks at her strangely, "What are you talking about? We were-"

The Serperior gives her a sharp Glare.

"-Working out big time, yeah, that's what we were doing."

The Sylveon jumps up and down excitedly, "That's so cool. I don't believe them when they said you were bad, Miss Frost."

The Froslass laughs nervously, "Yeah, who would believe that?"

For a moment, there is silence. All of the sudden, I crash down in the sand next to them. Roselyn jolts, then hides behind Blade. I look up to see all of them staring at me.

"Hello everyone. What are all of you - _friends_ \- up to?"

"Well, we were going to go to Steel City to pick up supplies for our trip," Branna says.

Blade starts nervously, "Um, Branna I-"

Frost adds, "Apparently there are a lot of Poison-Types near the mountain, so we wanted to stock up on Pecha berries and the like."

"I really don't think you should-" Blade tries to say.

"I remember seeing something about…"

Branna stops mid sentence as she sees Roselyn. I notice her shivering and staring blankly forward. A moment later, she breaks down in tears. Blade tries to come close to her to cheer her up, but is knocked when she uses Protect around herself. Frost rolls her eyes, then phases through the barrier. She picks Roselyn up into her arms.

"Rose, please cheer up and tell us what's wrong."

The Sylveon looks Frost in the eye and shakes her head.

"If you can't tell me what's wrong, then do you care if I look inside your mind?"

She nods her head head, then curls up in the Froslass's arms. A faint white light forms itself in Frost's hand. She moves it toward Roselyn's head slowly, then uses the light to peer into her mind. At first, she sees nothing, but as she goes deeper and deeper, she starts to see memories. Images flash in her mind, some of them she recognizes as steel beams, multiple kinds of toxic materials.

 _So she fears these things, that's what this is about, but where do they come from?_

Frost starts to push deeper into her mind, past recent events and into her past. Images of snow and grass start to form. In a scenario, she recognizes a certain Pokemon.

 _Is that... Regigigas?_

Icy wind blows violently, as a young girl makes her way to an old looking ruin. She does not enter to escape the snow, in fact she enjoys being in the snow. The reason for her making a trip all the up in the mountain is because she had heard that there was a legendary pokemon in the area. The prospect of meeting a legendary gave her an exciting feeling.

She enters the ruins with a wondrous gaze, as she sees several hallways inscribed with Unown Script. Carelessly, she starts running down the hallways in excitement. After running through the ruin, she finds herself in an open room. Looking around, she notices that there are four statues on each side of the room. In front of her is a statue of some sort of Ice-Type pokemon. On the walls on either side of her, there are similar statues of a Rock-Type, and a Steel-Type Pokemon which unnerved her slightly. She turns around to where she came in and notices a giant Pokemon that looks similar to the others, only much bigger.

After marveling at the statues for several moments, she loses interest. As she starts leaving the room, a faint static voice comes from behind her.

" _What could a little girl like you be doing all the way up here?_ "

The girl turns around to try and find where the voice came from. She becomes startled when a Claydol appears in front of her.

With a friendly voice, she asks, "Oh hi, who are you?"

" _I'm am known by my master and my pupil as Nocturan, Agent of Regigigas. Who might you be?_ "

She replies happily, "I was never given a name, Mister Nocturan, but I've been trying to think one."

" _Is that so? Well I can't call you nothing, so I'll call you Roselyn._ "

The girl looks at him with a confused expression, "Roselyn?"

" _Yes quite. Roselyn is an old Sinnoh name witch means soft red eyes, and I see that in you._ "

"Roselyn," She repeats. "I like it."

" _Now Roselyn, I have been waiting for you. You see, if you have heard of the Legendary Pokemon, then you know it is also said that they have what is called Agents of Spirits. What you might not have heard, is that each Legendary has a guardian that they watch over, in return for that guardian doing work for the Legendaries that the Agents cannot._ "

"What does that have to do with me, Mister Nocturan?"

" _It's simple, I think you must be the right guardian for Master Regigigas. It is easy for me to see what traits you possess, and for that, I have come to this conclusion._ "

"How do you know that I'm the right person?"

" _It is all in the eyes, Roselyn. For instance, your eyes reveal to me that you are fragile and naive, but they also show me that you are extremely caring and completely incorruptible. I believe you can be trusted with the power of the Legendaries._ "

"QUITE RIGHT, RELIC MASTER NOCTURAN, I KNEW YOUR EVALUATIONS WOULD HELP ME FIND A PERFECT GUARDIAN," A powerful, booming voice comes out from behind Roselyn.

Roselyn trembles and starts turning around. She sees the statue above the entryway come to life and step toward her. Without thinking, she runs behind Nocturan in fear.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID, LITTLE ONE, I AM THE ONE KNOWN AS REGIGIGAS THE COLOSSAL. YOU HAVE NO NEED TO FEAR ME."

Forgetting her fear, she jumps up excitedly, "You're Regigigas, the Legendary Pokemon?!"

"I AM."

"Wow I never thought I would be able to actually see a Legendary?!"

"CALM DOWN, LITTLE ONE. DO ACCEPT THE PROPOSAL TO BECOME MY GUARDIAN?"

She shakes her head eagerly.

"THEN TELL ME SOMETHING. HAVE YOU HEARD OF MAGIC?"

Roselyn nods, "I was born with the ability to heal."

"THEN I WILL TEACH YOU THE ART OF ICE. LET US BEGIN."

 _So she learned how to harness ice, just as I do. I 'll go deeper._

Frost goes past the memory, and into another. Before she can view it, she suddenly blacks out.

 _You cannot have her, she is MINE._

Frost awakes to find herself in a strange dreamscape. Looking around, she feels a malicious presence.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself, before I collapse this dreamworld and force you out!"

 _I wouldn't do that if I were you. Destroy me, and you destroy this one's mind._

"This one? Are you talking about Roselyn?"

 _Yes, she is mine for the taking._

"No she isn't, you're the source of her fears and you need to leave!"

 _You misunderstand. I'm not the source of her fears, I merely amplify them._

"Then what do you want here?"

 _I want her soul._

"I'm afraid her soul is hers. If you will not leave, then I will extract you from this place."

 _Not possible. I have mixed my_ _deoxyribonucleic acid with hers, so if you remove me, you kill her._

"Nevertheless, I will find a way to remove you."

 _She is MINE, living ghost. Just as your friend is a Spawn, she too, is my Spawn._

A thought comes across Frost's mind, "I know your voice from somewhere, but what could it be?"

 _You imbecile, you have faced me in combat. I also, am a Spawn, but far more powerful then any you have ever seen. The only beings that can match me are ones filled with just as much hatred as me. Those such as the Bittercold, the Dark Matter, or the Ultra Beasts come close, but none of them match me, Kuretta, for I am Deoxys. So come at me, if you dare. I'll be waiting._

 **Thus ends Arch 1 of Legend of Archiea: Rebirth. I thank EonTheZoarark for Roselyn and her backstory. I also give credit to RodiumTeck for the creation of Team Gold, Nocturan, and Sepullen.**

 **As always, I accept OC's as long as they pertain to the plot, though I can be very flexible. Magic and the like have been in my story since the very beginning, so don't be afraid to include those elements in your characters. Also, there are fifty+ Legendaries, so if you want to make your character an Agent of a Legendary that doesn't already have one, then that's fine too.**

 **-** _Vein Locke_


	10. Chapter 10: City in the Sand

**Before I start, I just wanted to remind that I will take any OC that could be fit into the plot. Also I'm not going to write a whole location out unless it's a completely new place. For example, there will be no more 'CAVE CAVE, TERF THE DIRT CONTINENT, MID AFTERNOON SLIGHTLY BEFORE EVENING'. It was getting annoying, so I'll just write the immediate location for each section**

 **So without further adieu, let us begin Arch II.**

 **?**

 _Will she be alright?_

 _Yes, she just needs to rest._

 _Look mother, she's waking._

 _I see, go get her something to eat._

With her eyes still closed, Frost takes in the aroma of several herbs and spices. She takes in the scent of one particularly sweet scent that almost makes her fall back to sleep. Remembering the voices she had heard a moment ago, she tiredly opens her eyes. Adjusting to the light, she finds herself in a dimly lit room with pleasantly colored ivory walls.

The Froslass attempts to move herself, but stops when her head shoots up in a fiery pain. The pain subsides when she feels a gentle hand on the back of her head. An aura Frost recognizes as Aromatherapy washes over her and gives her a tingling feeling in her eyes.

"Get up, but not too quickly. You might hurt your body if you overexert yourself."

She does as the voice tells her, by slowly floating upwards. Looking to her left, Frost finds the source of the voice to be a female Sceptile. She notices the Sceptiles eyes to be a faded orange color resembling that of a sunrise.

Forgetting momentarily about her situation, she asks, "Those eyes… they're different from any Pokemon I've ever seen."

The Sceptile smiles, "They are something aren't they? I'm sure you'll find out how I obtained them sometime."

"Where am I? I thought I was…"

 _...None of them match me, Kuretta, for I am Deoxys._ For a moment, Roselyn's dreamscape and Deoxys's harsh words flash through her mind. She narrows her eyes when she thinks of his challenge. _He called me by my real name. Not even Branna calls me by my real name._

"You are in my Inn, sweetheart. My name is Salientia."

Frost snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Salientia, "Others call me Frost. Thank you for taking care of me, but I have to ask. How did I get here?"

"My son was travelling to the Bone Clan camp, when he passed by you and a group of other Pokemon. He said that you and a Sylveon were laying on the ground unconscious."

This puzzled her, "There should have been a Leafeon near us at the time. He is a naturalist like yourself, so I wonder why he couldn't have healed us then."

"Oh, Blade? He's an old friend of mine. Though he is a good healer, he's not good with damage to the psyche, so he came to me."

Out of nowhere, Frost gets tapped from behind. Turning around, she finds a small Cyndaquil handing her a leppa berry.

"Thank you."

She takes the berry, then bites into it with a careless chomp. As she chews, she notices a strange bottle in a bag at the Cyndaquil's side.

"These berries are my favorite y'know."

The Cyndaquil stares at her with a blank face, "I predicted that. Earlier I introduced various smells to you in your sleep. You reacted to the Leppa berry scent the most."

Frost stops chewing and looks closely at the berry. She remembers the sweet scent she had smelled only a moment ago.

Looking at the Fire-Type, she says simply, "I'm impressed."

He looks at her with curiosity in his eyes, but remains silent.

"Kane, you should thank her for the complement," Salientia says to him.

"Mother, please don't call me that," He says in a mildly irritated voice

"It's your name, what else would I call you?"

"Djinn. It is what I want to be called."

"Why?"

"When a pokemon dies, it becomes a ghost. It is, for some reason, common among ghosts to choose a name based on what the nature of their form is. When I die, I don not want anyone to forget who I am, so I will choose my name now so that when others hear it, they will recognize me."

The Sceptile shakes her head, "That would be a good idea, if such a thing existed, but I'm afraid that when a Pokemon dies, they move on from this world. This is why you must not throw away your life by listening to stories that ghosts and fairies tell you. They always like to exaggerate when it comes to-"

"He's right," Frost interrupts. "A tradition like this does exist, but you're write in the fact that he shouldn't waste his time with something like this. Unlike most beings of the human world, pokemon have two chances. So use both chances wisely."

The Cyndaquil looks the Froslass in the eyes, "Earlier, you said others call you Frost. So what was your name before you died?"

She gives him a smile, "They called me Frost. See, I did the same thing you're doing now. My question is, this is a tradition that is kept secret from pokemon that are still living. So how did you come across this information?"

"I will not tell you that. If this worked for you, why won't it work for me?"

"My sister was already a ghost, so I knew ahead of time what happens after a pokemon dies. Knowing however, didn't work for me. If I had listened to the one lesson that was told to me when I was young, then I wouldn't have been so focused on the afterlife."

"What lesson is that?" He asks curiously.

"If a pokemon really knows you, then they don't need a name to tell who you are. What I'm saying is that you can call yourself what you want, and your idea will work, but don't lose sight of what's important while you're living."

"So should I be called Kane until I die?"

Frost comes closer to him and smiles, "As you put it, a pokemon's name is chosen by the nature of their form. I can see that you are a free spirit, one that governs himself. That alone earns the name Djinn, so like I said, call yourself what you want."

"Thank you," He says with gratitude.

A moment later, he perks his head, "How can you tell that I am a free spirit? You have never crossed paths with me before today."

Remembering one of Roselyn's memories, she responds, "It's all in the eyes. Your eyes move quickly from one point to another, showing me that you have a strong curiosity for the world around you. Besides, the name Djinn means a free spirit, one who has unlimited willpower. It resonates with you, does it not?"

 **LIGHTNINGROD PALACE, AFTERNOON**

Zapdos hears the clanking of metal footsteps approach the massive vault door leading to his hall. He doesn't turn around to see who it is, instead he stares out at the city through a massive window on one side of the room. Normally, the only ones who would approach him so confidently would be his Agent, Nova, or his assistant, Braravi. The Pokemon that approaches him is neither of them.

He suspected the reason why the Pokemon might be coming here is to negotiate with him. Of course, he will listen to the proposal, but likely he likely won't accept it. He feels as if Nova is his own son, so he won't lose Bone Clan to anyone.

The large door opens with a crash, and the Pokemon walks in. The steps come closer to the lightning bird in a rhythmic fashion. Zapdos' patience starts to break due to the repetitiveness of the sound.

"STOP!" He shouts. "I apologize, Rook, but I'm trying to think."

The Bisharps footsteps stop.

"I've come here to negotiate, Lord Zapdos."

He turns around, "Just Zapdos. I don't need titles like the others do. Though I lead these people, I'm not above them."

"You're awfully commanding to be on the same level as a citizen," Rook comments.

"You misunderstand, I just have the nerve to say what I want, but I don't care how other people talk to me if it's not unwarranted. Besides, I've always strived to break to barrier between Basic Pokemon and Legendary Pokemon. To me, we all live, we all die. It's just a matter of who lives longer, that's all."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is. Witch brings me to the question of why you're here. You don't have to tell me, and I've already made my decision. I won't give Bone Clan to the Relic Master."

"Please hear me out. The Relic Master is willing to pay any price to assume command over Bone Clan."

The bird laughs, "I can't be bought, and Nova can't be bought either. The answer is no."

Rook smirks, "Not even for the DNA Splicers. We know you have been looking for them, but we beat you to it."

"Do you now? Well, that would be a fine offer, if of course I didn't already have one of them already."

Surprised, Rook asks, "How? The DNA Splicers were made using ancient technology that only the Relic Master could have had access to."

"How do you suppose that the ancients built them in the first place?"

"It was likely trials, time, and resources, but that kind of thing would take a long time to make, even by the Relic Master's standards."

"Then you should have kept up to date on my research, because the esteemed Dr. Hardware has created me a group of them in less then a year."

"I'm sure we can figure something out, then. We could always-"

Zapdos holds his wing out for Rook to stop talking.

"When I say no, Rook, I mean it. I won't give a large portion of my territory to you, especially when they are my primary military force. How do you think it would work, if Sepullen and I were at war and he had a base right next to the heart of the territory."

The Bisharp nods his head, "Very well, I will give the Relic Master your answer."

"While you're at it, tell Sepullen I want to speak to him in person."

 **STEEL CITY STREETS (WEST END), AFTERNOON**

Frost looks up and down the streets of the city curiously. Oddly enough, they're vacant. This, Frost thinks, is most likely due to the majority of the city's population adding onto the rooftops of buildings, or building new ones. Her idea is reinforced by the multitude of sounds coming from artificial tools and machines.

She looks behind her at Djinn. Despite her moving very quickly, he is able to keep up with her easily. _What a strange child, I wonder why he wanted to come with me in the first place._ As they turn around a corner, the Cyndaquil tells her to stop.

"We are here Miss Frost," He says in an unenthused voice.

She shakes her head, "Just call me Frost, formalities are for important people."

"You are important."

She turns around and looks him in the eye, "If you knew who I was, Djinn, you would know that I'm a traitor to everyone I've ever known."

"I already knew that."

Slightly stunned, Frost asks, "So why do you think that I'm someone noteworthy?"

"I have always looked up to Team Fade for going off on their own. Even when they were good, they always did what they wanted, and used their own methods."

She narrows her eyes, "Are you sure it's not because we were an all ghost team?"

Reluctantly he answers, "Partially."

She turns around toward the corner of the nearest building.

"Where are we?"

Djinn walks up beside her, "This is the best place to get berries and flowers. You told mother that you needed pecha berries. The ones here are better then any others you will find."

In front of them is a small shop with a bright red neon sign that reads 'Shuckle's Seed Shop'.

"You don't say?"

Frost absentmindedly wanders toward the shop. Inside, she is greeted by several intermixing aromas with opposing scents. Frost immediately starts gagging on the thickness of the air. Djinn's back starts smoldering, as he charges a Smokescreen. He recoils slightly when Frost chokes up a small bit of blood. Quickly, he moves his smoke over her and forms a clear layer of it around her body. Immediately, she stops choking.

"Thanks," She says through heavy breathing.

"You are welcome."

She floats forward towards a counter with a Shuckle behind it. Seeing the two of them, the shuckle smiles.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Djinn here said I could find good pecha berries."

"Yes, and they don't rot for a long time."

Frost smile back at her, "Well in that case I'd like twenty of them."

Djinn takes several coins with a lightning bolt symbol on them out of his bag and puts them on the counter.

"We would also like ten leppa berries please."

The Shuckle nods to her and heads to a room behind her.

Frost looks at Djinn, "What are you doing? You don't have to pay for me you know."

"I know that, but I have more than enough money to spare. I am a messenger for Bone Clan and Steel City. For that, Zapdos likes to pay his workers large sums, even for menial tasks."

"Well, thank you."

Djinn looks at her curiously, "I wanted to ask you about something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, when you almost suffocated earlier, you coughed up blood. I have never heard of a ghost that bleeds before."

 _She is MINE, living ghost._ Frost jumps at the voice in her mind.

"Are you alright?" Djinn asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why I bleed? I'm not sure, but I intend to find out someday."

She pauses, the asks, "I've actually been meaning to ask you something as well. I saw a strange looking bottle in your bag earlier. Why do you carry it around with you."

He opens his bag and takes the bottle out to where she can see it. The bottle is a faded pink color with a grey base. Yellow rings wrap around it from top to bottom.

"I don't know what it is, honestly. Salientia said that is was next to me when she found me out in the desert. I had no memory at the time, so I would not know what it is. Though it does have an effect that makes anyone near it hear voices of the person they fear most."

 _Could he be the reason I keep hearing Deoxys?_

He asks, "It hasn't affected you has it?"

"I'm not sure."

Djinn looks at her, but says nothing. A moment later, the Shuckle comes into the room holding several berries.

"Here you go," She says in a singsong voice.

Frost turns to Djinn, "I'd be best if I took you home."

"I can watch out for myself."

She smirks, "Well, I like talking to you, so it can't hurt anything, can it?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, let's be on our way."

 **STEEL CITY STREETS (EAST END), MID AFTERNOON**

Branna slithers in between streets looking for the specified building. Blade had asked her to check on Frost and Roselyn's conditions. After a moment, she stops to rest. Looking at the card that the Leafeon had given her, it reads; SALIENTIA'S INN, E4 STREET.

"Why did he have to write this in Unown Script, I can hardly read it."

"You never were good with other languages, were you Branna?" A deep, raspy voice comes from above her.

Looking up, she sees a very sickly looking red and orange Blaziken. He jumps down from a pillar and lands in front of Branna. With a blank look, Branna stares at him. His stares back at her with a piercing gaze that makes her start to feel nervous.

"Do I know you?" She asks uncomfortably.

He laughs with a sound that gives Branna the feeling that he might die soon.

"Of course you do Branna, you spent most of your childhood with me. Remember?"

With a stutter in her voice, she asks, "Is that you… Lyle?"

"Yes, it is me. I didn't even come into the city to see you, but I thought I'd stop by."

"What happened to you, Lyle? You… don't look well."

"It's a small price to pay for the power of Groudon. Can you believe that he was actually the one commanding me before."

Branna slithers forward, "You can join us, it's not too late for that."

"No, I suppose it's not too late, but what if I don't want to?"

"We'll come after you, but I'll be the one to kill you if you don't."

He grabs her by the throat and lifts her up.

"You'll be the one to kill me, huh? If you're not here by then, then you can't kill me can you? I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

He looks her in the eye and drops her.

"Though I guess I won't, because if you're here that means-"

A fist comes forward and punches him into a nearby concrete wall. He slams into it with a loud crack. When the dust from the impact clears, Branna is surprised to see Frost and a Cyndaquil looking at Lyle.

Through grit teeth, he says, "What a lovely reunion. TOO BAD YOU MADE ME BLEED!"

He comes at Frost with a Fire Punch so fast, she can't do anything other then brace herself. In quick succession, Djinn throws himself in front of the Froslass and throws up a Smokescreen. They wait for the impact, but it never comes. Instead, Lyle is knocked sideways by a purple blur. The Blaziken is surprised to feel claws implanted deep into his side.

On landing, the claws release and Lyle rolls on the ground. He grunts and spits out blood onto the metal pavement. He stands up then turns to see me in close proximity to him with my claws out. Retracting my Fury Swipes, I give him a malicious glare.

Walking forward toward them, "Now everyone really is here."

"Come any closer, and I'll kill you on the spot," I warn.

He growls, "YOU'LL KILL ME?! FUNNY, BRANNA SAID THE SAME THING TO ME ONLY MOMENTS AGO!"

The Blaziken ran at him with a fire punch. I do the same with my Fury Swipes. As soon as we get close, a massive explosion of smoke forces us backwards. The smoke clears to reveal Djinn at it's center.

"Mother once told me that the best strategy to battle, is to not battle at all. What this means, is that, though you may have to fight sometimes, never run into a battle looking for bloodshed."

He looks at me, "You are Frost's teammate, I assume. If this Blaziken is someone you must capture, then don't fight in the city."

He then turns to Lyle, "You… I recognize you from somewhere."

Lyle thinks, _it couldn't be him could it? I thought I had him killed. No, it's not him, the one I had killed possessed a-_

"Does this mean anything to you?"

The Cyndaquil pulls the strange bottle out of his bag.

Shocked, Lyle stares at him, "You, but how?"

He backs away from Djinn slowly, then jumps onto a building and runs away. He looks back at the others and me.

"You must be Venomitus."

I nod, "Indeed. May I ask your name?"

"Djinn. I was just escorting Frost around the city so she could get supplies."

Behind us, Frost observes the burn marks around Branna's neck.

"Are you alright?" The Froslass asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The Cyndaquil walks over to her and examines the burns closely. After a moment, several leaves float out of his bag and lay lightly on Branna's neck. I watch as the leaves fade into her skin, leaving the burn marks nowhere to be found.

"How did you…?" She asks.

"I am a naturalist, so I would know how to heal a burn."

She shakes her head, "No, I meant the way you made them float like that."

For a second, the Cyndaquil stares at her.

"It is a magic trick I was taught from a ghost who happened to be passing through once. I believe it is called Kinesis, the base power for most ghost-types."

I watch Branna look at him in awe, like he's some sacred treasure found in the deepest reaches of the earth. He acknowledges her, then turns to Frost.

"There is one last place we need to go, before you go back to the camp."

I ask, "We should go after Lyle first, we have to - _WIPE THE FLOOR WITH HIM_ \- catch him."

Unfazed by my outburst, he answers, "He would not have come here alone, so he likely has teammates in the city with him."

"I wonder who could be working with him."

The Cyndaquil ignores me, "Anyway, Frost and I will be going to the square if anyone else would like to join us."

As Djinn and Frost start to move down the street, Branna and I follow. For a moment, I catch a glimpse of Djinn's bottle.

 _Do you remember me, Spawn? We will meet again, once I get out of here._

"That cannot happen," I say under my breath.

 **CIRCUIT SQUARE, LATE AFTERNOON**

A large fountain sits in the center of the square. Mr. Money looks at it with extreme intensity. More specifically, he looks at the fountain's center piece. The statue on the top of it resembles a jolly-looking Electivire with a wrench in his right hand and a somewhat confused Porygon.

"I've been everywhere with you since you came to this world, and I'm telling you you've never met anyone like them," Rodium says from next to him.

"I swear I've seen them, Rodium, I just don't know where."

"But on the plaque, it says; **THE ESTEEMED DR. HARDWARE AND DR. SOFTWARE AS PRESENTED BY LORD ZAPDOS**. That doesn't sound familiar."

"You don't have to yell just because it's written in bold. Anyways, to me, those names do sound familiar."

"Zey do, don't zey?" A Pokemon asks as they put their arms around Mr. Money and Rodium.

"Yeah," Mr. Money says absentmindedly.

Rodium looks at the Pokemon with a strange look.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying ze view, vhat else?"

"You're making them uncomfortable. Here let me handle this," Another Pokemon says from behind them.

Mr. Money jolts as several volts of electricity move throughout his body. While stunned, he looks up to see an Electivire and a Porygon. The Electivire looks down at him with a wide smile, while the Porygon twitches around uncontrollably.

"Look what you did, Hardware, you scared them. I know you just couldn't help yourself when you saw the famous Team Gold, but you shouldn't be so personal with people all the time."

"You're ze von who shocked zem, Softvare. It's okay zough, zey're fine."

The Porygon looks down at the two team members.

"I don't think so."

From behind them, Ember, Metal Claw, and Nepheren walk over carrying various electric themed merchandise.

"...So why do think they call it a taser, anyways? It would be much easier just to call it a zapper, or an electricutor, or something," Ember says.

"Maybe it's the creator's name. All great inventors name at least one thing after themselves," Nepheren suggests.

"NEGATIVE, STATUS OF THE NAME 'TASER' IS DESIGNATED AS STUPID."

The Salamence rolls his eyes, "You know Metal Claw, you can be such a pain sometimes."

"METAL CLAW CANNOT FEEL PAIN, BUT CAN CERTAINLY GIVE IT IF THE RECIPIENT WISHES."

"Calm down, both of you. It's not like we know the answer anyway," The Salazzle inputs.

"You're right, I guess we- Hey! Is that who I think it is."

Dr. Hardware turns and looks at them.

"Do I know you from somevare?" He asks.

"Yes," Dr. Software says. "They're the rest of the members of Team Gold."

"Are you positive?"

"METAL CLAW IS POSITIVE."

The Electivire nods his head, "Okay, yes. Zat's zem."

"So how have you two been?" Ember asks.

Dr. Hardware smiles, "Ve have been good. Right now ve vere just conversing vis your teammates."

"Not to interrupt," the Porygon says. "But I think something's wrong with this fountain."

Mr. Money picks himself up off the ground and looks at the fountain. It appears to be normal, save for the lack of water coming out of the spouts.

"Vell zen go fix it."

Dr. Software floats over to the fountain and peers inside one of the spouts. A moment later, a jet of water sprays him in the face. He starts jerking and twitching as electricity moves from one random point in his body to another. Ember and Dr. Hardware laugh at the moment.

"It's not funny," He says in an irritated tone.

"Relax Softvare, ve have some sings to catch up on vis Team Gold."

 **?**

"Okay, Myro. Are you ready to make your move?"

"Almost, preparations are nearly complete. This victory will be most delightful."

 **NIMBASA CITY, UNOVA, LATE AFTERNOON**

"Come on, Aroven, we're going to be late," A Servine calls back to a Tranquil.

On his back, a Joltik says to him, "How do you know that he'll be here?"

"If I know him, he likes the limelight. If anywhere had cameras, It'd be here."

The group of Pokemon continue running throughout the city looking for Elesa's gym. As the Servine turns around a corner, a law enforcement officer stands in their way.

"Pokemon running around freely in city limits? Someone needs to up security around here."

"Voltri, you go on ahead to the gym and tell Sollavera we'll be late," The Sevine tells the Joltik.

The tiny electric-type jumps off of his back and runs into an ally.

"I'll see you later Loxonov. Don't lose to this guy."

"I won't. Now come on Aroven, it looks like we'll have to fight if we want to pass him."

 **Well that wraps up the first chapter of Arch II. The characters Dr. Hardware, Dr. Software, Sepullen, and Team Gold belong to RodiumTech. Roselyn belongs to EonTheZoarark. All other characters belong to me. Pokemon as a whole belongs to GAMEFREAK and the POKEMON Company.**

 **Once again, feel free to submit any kind of OC you want as long as it's not too ridiculous.**

 **-Vein Locke**


	11. Chapter 11: Ion Deluge

**SALIENTIA'S INN (UPPER FLOOR), LATE AFTERNOON**

Looking through an assortment of leaves, Salientia frowns. The number of herbs she usually has have dwindled down to a small fraction of what they were. Looking at a map on the wall next to her, she searches for the nearest area with an abundance of plant life. The nearest vegetation of any kind is the Windell Forest at the base of Mt. Meteora.

"They don't have many herbs or berries this time of year, so I wonder…" She thinks aloud.

On the map, she comes to a location to the far east called Landlove City. She remembers it as a city that grows rare seeds, such as Reviver Seeds, or the highly restricted Allure Seed. She shakes her head, not having any use for rare items or recreational herbs.

"Though they might have more of what I need."

She picks up a basket of newly picked berries and sets them on a counter next to her. Picking a chesto berry up, she tries to turn on the water to clean it off. To her dismay, no water comes out.

"How lovely," She says unenthusiastically.

Putting the berry down, she walks toward the room nearest to her. Inside, Roselyn lays sound asleep on her side. Despite how peaceful she looks, Salientia can tell that her mind is partially damaged from Frost's magic. Though she's tried everything to cure the Sylveon's brain damage, she knows that there is only one way to fix it that she doesn't have access to.

From the bottom floor, she hears a tap on her front door. _I don't mind company, but I don't think I have enough materials to treat anyone right now. Even if I don't, I'm still obligated to open the door for anyone who might need my help._

"Come in!" She calls

A moment later, she hears the door open with a gentle push. She recognized the light, quadruped footsteps making their way up the stairs. Without turning around to look at the pokemon, she smiles.

"How is she?" The pokemon asks.

"She's in a coma, and I don't have what I need to heal her."

"Well what do you need? I'm sure I have it."

She turns to him and shakes her head.

"Blade, I know you are skilled in what you do, but I doubt you'll be able to find one of the ingredients. See, the first thing I need is easy. That would be persim berries. The second thing I need, however, are enigma berries."

The leafeon's eyes widen slightly.

"Those… can only only be found from a darkrai."

She nods.

"But…"

When he looks at Roselyn, Salientia notices a dreadful look on his face.

"You know, you two look the same age."

He looks at her, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I was thinking that you might like her a little bit."

Blade shakes his head, "No, it's nothing like that. It's just, I've only known her for two days, but in that short time period, she's come to trust me. Even though she's a little naive, she's one of the few friends I've made."

"I see."

She notices a spark of determination in his eyes.

"We're leaving to the mountain tonight with the Relic Master. When we do, I'll take Rose with me and see if I can track down a darkrai. I'll do whatever it takes."

Salientia smiles at him. _He's young, but I can tell he'll do his best to contribute to those around him._

 **LIGHTNINGROD PALACE, LATE AFTERNOON**

Zapdos waits impatiently by the door as Rook's rhythmic footsteps approach the door. Though he only hears the Bisharp, he detects two other pokemon following behind him. He notices them getting close, and on an impulse, he pulls the door open before they come in the room.

He takes a breath, "Finally."

Flying to the other side of the room, he looks out the window. He then notices something strange at the edge of the city. Toward the northeast, the water reservoirs next to the Lightning River are backed up and overflowing into the lower end of the city. Next to him, his assistant notices the problem as well.

"Braravi, go take care of that, I have some business to attend to."

The Aggron nods then exits the room. Zapdos turns around and looks at the three other pokemon in the room. Giving them a slightly annoyed look, he sighs.

"I've told you time, and time again, I'm not giving Bone Clan to you. No matter how many times you asks, and no matter how many deals you try to make the answer is no."

Sepullen eyes him, " _Rook has already relayed this message to me, so why call me here repeat it?_ "

"So that you'll stop trying to make deals with me. I cannot stress to you how much I'm tired of you asking. I know others think of you as relentless, and a pokemon not to be trifled with, but this is the one thing you are not going to get."

There is silence for a moment.

" _Do you know why they say those things about me? It's because I have ways of getting what I want. That being said, I have one last deal for you._ "

Rook shoots forward and extends his blade dangerously close to Zapdos's neck.

" _This is my proposal; your life, for the clan._ "

The lightning bird starts crackling with electricity.

"If you're going to make an attempt on my life, you of all people should know not to send the steel-type."

Sepullen extends his own blades and Rapid Spins toward Zapdos. He attempts to block, but the claydol's blades shred into his wings. From beside him, Rook slashes at his side and back. Enduring these attacks, Zapdos flies upwards and prepares to use Thunder. Seeing this, Sepullen calls back to Aubadia.

" _NOW!_ "

The solrock's eyes glow red as she takes hold of the bird with Psychic. Zapdos' electricity disappears in an instant. Aubadia levitates him down to the floor only a few meters away from Sepullen.

" _Now, I'll give you this one chance. Deal or no deal?_ "

To his surprise, Zapdos bursts out into a severally mocking laughter.

"Did you not hear me before, _Relic Master_ , I said don't ask me again."

Shaking his head, Sepullen says, " _Then let it be said that on this day, I have killed yet another legendary pokemon._ "

Sepullen moves forward with his blade out and puts them up to Zapdos' neck. All of the sudden, the building shakes and a pipe on the ceiling busts and sprays water onto most of the room. Zapdos smirks as his feathers are drenched in water. The Relic Master attempts to move backwards, but is electrocuted when electricity is Discharged over most of the room.

The lightning bird becomes distracted when a massive shifting sound moves throughout the city. Looking out the window, he finds that a large crack slowly moves up the side of the dam in front of the reservoirs. In another moment, the dam breaks and a large magnitude of water is released into the city.

He looks back to see Rook, Sepullen, and Aubadia Teleport away. After a moment, he feels the sharp pains of his wounds flare up as he collapses onto the ground.

"I'll make it, I know I will."

He spits up blood with a horrid choking sound, then loses consciousness.

 **STEEL CITY WALL (NORTH END), LATE AFTERNOON**

Four figures look down at the city from atop the wall. Only meters away from them is the collapsing dam. Lyle looks at it with a small amount of concern.

"Should we really be this close to a collapsing structure?" He asks the empoleon next to him.

"Nonsense," She says. "The crack won't reach this far up."

"Are both of you done yet? We've been here all afternoon," A furret asks.

"Be patient, Moon, preparations for these things take time."

Moon looks next to him at a shiny flygon.

"Easy for you to say, you're used to waiting for things."

The flygon looks at him with a blank look and says nothing. Lyle looks over to the empoleon, just as her eyes start to glow a brighter purple. The water from the Lightning River behind them begins to ripple and contort. The empoleon smirks deviously as the water from the flood below them moves rapidly toward Lightningrod Palace.

"Be prepared, but don't destroy it quite yet, Myro. I want to have a word with Zapdos before we start."

She looks at him in fake disappointment, "It's just like you to delay my fun, isn't it?"

Ignoring her, he turns to the Flygon, "Pyros, you're up."

"Right."

Pyros flares his wings and dives off the wall. Lyle jumps down with him and wraps his arms around the Flygon's neck. Moon watches as they fly towards the center of the city. He sighs, then curls up in boredom.

"Ah, great. There's nothing here for me to do, and I'm stuck here with this destruction maniac."

Annoyed, Myro points her wing at him, "If you could die, I'd enjoy killing you."

"Yeah, yeah," He says sleepily. "If don't mind, I'm going to take a nap until things get interesting."

Staring forward, she says, "Oh it will be interesting, you just wait and see."

 **STEEL CITY STREETS (NORTHEAST SIDE), LATE AFTERNOON**

"Are you sure you don't want me to - _INTERROGATE_ \- ask someone directions?" I ask.

Branna shakes her head in annoyance. She looks intently at the street name with curiosity, then turns to me and asks, "We're on B7 Street. That's close to where we need to go, right?"

Frost sighs, "No, the square is on C4 street. This city is built like a grid, how did you manage to get us lost?"

"I would have a much easier time telling which direction we're going if it wasn't constantly raining."

"Strange," Djinn says. "It usually does not rain like this in the city."

I flinch from a particularly large drop of rain hitting my eye. Looking up, I see that he's right, the rain pours down harder then any desert should.

 _Do you feel it? Do you see what's behind the rain?_

" _Quiet,_ " I say under my breath.

Looking back, Branna asks me, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

 _Oh, but is something. I know you can feel it._

I do my best to ignore the voice. Instead, I walk closer to Branna and peer at the map. For a moment, I don't realize what I'm looking at. When it hits me, I chuckle in amusement.

The serperior turns to me and asks, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're holding the map sideways."

She gives me a blank stare, then looks at the map. A moment later, she rotates it, then bursts out in laughter.

"I can't believe I've been such a moron this whole time."

From behind me, Frost sighs and shakes her head.

"Branna, can't you just give me the map? You can't even read half of it."

She shakes her head stubbornly, "If I'm going to be our team leader, then I'll have to get used to navigating again. Besides, I'm going to show Sepullen that I can do more then he thinks I can, and I'm going to do it my way."

"Fair enough," The froslass says.

I'm about to say something, when I notice a shadow of something passing over us. Looking up, I find a flygon passing over us. On its back is Lyle.

"That can't be good," Frost comments.

"I think it would be best if we move elsewhere," Djinn warns.

"Why is that?" Branna asks absentmindedly while looking at the map.

"Look in front of us."

To my surprise, coming up the street is a considerably sized deluge of water. I stare at it for a moment, before panicking internally. Branna continues looking at the map. I watch her take an apple out of her bag and bite down on it.

"Can it wait, I think I almost have this figured out," She says.

With an impatient look on her face, Frost effortlessly lifts Branna and Djinn off the ground. Startled, Branna drops her apple, but holds on to the map firmly. At first, she looks at the fruit with a look of annoyance, but jolts in surprise when it's washed away by the flood. The Frost sets her and Djinn on the roof of a nearby building. Suddenly, the serperior goes wide-eyed and looks over the edge. A relieved look washes over her face when she sees me dangling on a broken wire. It takes her a moment to realize I'm being electrocuted and barely holding on with one arm.

As soon as she realizes this, she extends her vine down and wraps it around my body. She pulls me up, then sets me down next to her. For a moment, the glow in my eyes doesn't shine. The three of them watch in anticipation for me to get up.

"I've had about enough problems today, I don't need this one."

Frost floats over to me and strikes me with her hardest punch. I recoil in pain as she pile drives me into the sheets of metal the citizens call 'shingles'. The froslass withdraws her fist and moves away. I lay still for a moment, before slowly picking myself up. As soon as my eyes start to glow green, Branna rushes forward and coils around me in excitement.

"At first I thought you were dead," She says in relief.

I grunt, "Yeah well, I guess that comes with getting - _murdered_ \- punched by an unnaturally strong pokemon, after getting electrocuted while drenched in water."

Frost rolls her eyes, "It's nothing to lose your head over. You may not be able to defeat me yet, but you're pretty durable."

"So what now?" Branna asks. "We can't follow the map anymore, now that the streets are flooded."

"We couldn't follow the map anyways, because you don't know how to read it," The froslass reminds her.

"Now I can."

She looks at Branna in surprise, "You learned it that fast?"

"Yeah, it was actually really easy. There's a key on the side that tells me the footprint runes equivalent of the Unown Script."

"Wow," She says. "But anyways, we're going to go after Lyle. I don't know what he's doing here, but I honestly don't care."

Frost is about to fly towards the palace, but I stop her.

"How will Branna and I get to - _our deaths_ \- the palace?"

She gives me a sly smirk that makes me wonder if I should rephrase my question.

"I'll carry Branna, but I'm going to throw you there."

I glare at her, then sigh, "Just don't miss."

"What will I do?" Djinn asks.

Frost looks at him, "Depends, do you want to fight, or do you want to go back to the inn?"

He thinks for a moment, then says, "I don't like fighting unless it is necessary..."

Looking around at the destruction caused by the flood, he continues, "...And right now, it seems that fighting is the only option. I have no doubt that the dam did not break on its own."

"Then climb on my back, we have no time to waist."

The froslass suddenly sweeps me off my feet and swings my around. After several rotations, she lets go. I watch the buildings below me dissolve in a blur, as I fly toward the Lightningrod palace.

 **LIGHTNING ROD PALACE, EVENING**

"How pitiful," Lyle says in a mocking tone. "That you, a Legendary Pokemon, would be brought down by a just a mere copycat of what I was fifteen years ago."

He looks down at Zapdos' bleeding body and grunts, "It's not like you can hear me, but it really is a shame. Though, we can't have you die just yet, so I'm going to fix you up."

Coming closer to the lightning bird, he sets his hand on Zapdos' chest. He spits up blood as the Red Orb in his chest activates. A moment later, the birds wounds fade, but only enough to stop the bleeding. Immediately, Zapdos jolts awake and looks around. He tries to stand when he notices Lyle and Pyros in the room with him. He sighs as he falls back onto the ground.

"Lyle… I presume?" He says through choked breaths.

"Zapdos, we know that there is a girl in this city who has a certain quark in her DNA. Tell us where she is," Lyle commands.

Zapdos looks at him with an incredulous look, "What… do you… take me for?"

The blaziken frowns, "Moon was right, he really is a stubborn one. Well, we'll have to fix that."

He picks the lightning bird up by his wing, and drags him over to the edge of the room. Strengthening his grip, he slams Zapdos into the wall with enough force to make a dent in the solid iron slabs. Picking him up to look at him, Lyle is surprised to see a faint smile on the bird's face.

"Did you… really think… I would go out… after one impact?" He asks.

In anger, Lyle takes him by the back of the neck and repeatedly slams his body into the wall. After a moment, he stops to catch his breath. Even more shocked then the last time, Lyle sees Zapdos break out into a wider smile.

"Like... I told you… no amount… of pain… can make me… give up."

Lyle is about to punch him, but restrains himself.

Taking a breath he says, "If I can't hurt you with force, I'll just put you in constant pain until you talk."

He throws Zapdos to the other side of the room, then turns to face the wall. His fist lights on fire as he prepares to punch the wall. He pulls back his fist, then strikes the wall with Fire Punch. The wall opens up and melts away to reveal several metal beams and wires. Lyle rips out three small metal rods and turns around. He walks forward, until he reaches the window next to where Zapdos lay.

"Now we're going to play a game. You have three chances to tell me where this girl is. If you decide you don't want to tell me, I'll just find somebody else, say, Nova. How does that sound?"

Zapdos spits up blood into Lyle's face, "Bone Clan... and... your former teammates... will kill you... before... you can... even get to him."

Lyle slams his foot down to spread out one of his wings, then slams one of the rods downwards. The lightning bird shrieks as the metal pierces through his wing and embeds itself in the floor. Lyle looks down in a deranged satisfaction.

"Are you ready to tell me what I need to know, OR DO YOU NEED A LITTLE MORE CONVINCING?!"

Without saying anything, Zapdos attempts to lift himself up. Before he can, the Blaziken takes a second rod and shoves it through his other wing. This time, Zapdos endures the pain and doesn't make a sound.

"This is your last chance before I pay a visit to Nova. Why throw your life away for him? He's just a Basic Pokemon that'll die one day, but you're an immortal Legendary Pokemon."

He looks up at Lyle and responds, "You don't get it… do you? I would… never throw… my life away… if not necessary... However… as it stands… if I have to… then… then…"

When he stops talking, Lyle looks at him in frustration.

"Then so be it, if that's how it is, then your life ends right here. Though, I've always admired pokemon with outstanding power, and with your status as a Legendary Pokemon I'm inclined to let you choose your last words."

"You can… go ahead and… jump out… that window… You'll… accomplish… more then… then you would… staying alive."

Lyle watches as Zapdos nearly faints with exhaustion. He takes the third rod and positions it over the lightning birds chest.

"At least those who knew you can remember how resistant you were to the very end. NOW DIE!"

As soon as he starts to move the metal rod downwards, I burst through the window and knock him off his feet. Frost, Branna, and Djinn come in right beside me. Lyle picks himself up off the ground slowly and looks around.

"What in the…?"

He body flares up in flames when he sees me.

"VENOMITUS!"

For a moment, we stare at each other. A moment later, I pick up on a faint line of communication between Lyle and somewhere else.

 _DESTROY IT._

 **STEEL CITY WALL (NORTH END), EVENING**

"So what's happening, Myro?"

"Nothing yet, Moon, but things are about to get interesting as soon as Lyle says the word."

The furret uncurls himself and scurries over to the empoleon.

"Interesting, you say?"

She looks down at him, "Yes, all sorts of interesting stuff is about to happen. First-"

"Well spoil it for me! I haven't seen anything exciting happen in a while," He interrupts.

"You know, we might actually get along, after all," Myro comments.

She extends her wing out to him with a smile on her face. He grabs onto it and climbs up to her head. They watch the pokemon below them do everything they can to escape Myro's flood.

"I was thinking, maybe you wouldn't be so bored all the time if you learned to appreciate the beauty of destruction."

The furret nods absentmindedly, "Maybe."

Though he didn't seem to care about her statement, Myro can tell he's thinking. They both stand at attention when Lyle's voice resonates in their minds.

 _DESTROY IT._

"Well, that's my cue," The empoleon says excitedly.

Moon watches as Myro's eyes glow with purple energy. He turns around in annoyance when hot water is splashed on him. The water from the Lightning River that had only been rippling before was now boiling. The furret chuckles slightly at the bodies of several wild fish pokemon float to the surface.

The water from the within the city walls suddenly rushes toward a center point and converges on the base of Lightningrod Palace. Moon turns back around in time to see the flood spiraling up the tower, moving into every open space and breaking windows along the way.

 **LIGHTNINGROD PALACE, EVENING**

"DO YOU HEAR THAT?!" Lyle shouts at me. "THAT'S THE SOUND OF HOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

He motions towards the flygon next to him, then climbs on his back. In a splits second, the two of them shoot out of the space where the window used to be. With a vicious look on her face, Frost starts to fly after them, but almost immediately, a pipe bursts and a jet of water knocks her backward. The impact from hitting the ground knocks her out next to Zapdos. I notice Djinn and Branna staring out the window so I shout to them.

"This is no time for - _WASTING YOUR LIFE_ \- sitting around! We have to get these two out of here."

The cyndaquil looks at me and shakes his head, "I do not believe we are getting out of here."

I look out the window to see what his point is, and stare dumbfounded at the situation. Above the dam, water from the Lightning River floats in a twisting and contorting shape that resembles a fish. A moment later, the massive shape takes on a solid shape that is revealed to be a pokemon.

"Is that…?" Branna asks at a loss for words.

I swallow and nod my head, "Yes, that is the - _Alpha_ \- Legendary Pokemon, Kyogre."

 _-V. Locke_


	12. Chapter 12: The Alpha and the Bad Memory

**?**

"Things are bad here."

" _What's the situation?_ "

"It's Kyogre, Myro summoned her."

" _Kyogre? It looks like I'll have to interfere with this one, then._ "

"But sir-"

" _Not now, Kalim. Keep me updated._ "

"Whatever you say, Aphot, but I'll have you know that I'm not cut out for this sort of thing. I am a shopkeeper after all."

" _But a shopkeeper with a certain set of skills._ "

"Right."

 **STEEL CITY POWER PLANT, EVENING**

"Vis ze flood of ze streets, ve can finally jump start ze pover plant," Dr. Hardware says to Mr. Money.

The persian nods as they walk up to a strange tangle of cables and wires connected to various power nodes throughout the power plant. Mr. Money looks at the mess with confusion. He looks behind him at his teammates, then to Nepheren. All of the them shake their heads, having no more knowledge about technology then him.

Nepheren turns to look at Metal Claw, "shouldn't you know at least something about technology?"

"METAL CLAW ONLY MAKES ONE MACHINE."

Rodium nods knowingly, "yeah, he has this machine that he's been working on, but he won't tell us what it is, or what it does."

"METAL CLAW DOES NOT KNOW WHAT IT DOES."

"So why are you making it, then?" the salazzle asks.

"IT IS A DEFAULT BLUEPRINT THAT CAME WITH THIS BODY."

"Default? I thought-"

"Never mind all zat," Dr. Hardware interrupts. "Me and Softvare vill help you vis vhat you need to do."

"Precisely," Dr. Software agrees.

"Now, here is vhat ve need to do…"

 **?**

A taillow cowers in fear as a regal voice seems to shatter the air around him.

" **What reason could you have to cross from the domain of the ground, into the domain of the sky?** "

"A r-report."

" **Report? From where?** "

"Ferion, your general, sent me from Archiea. He wanted me to tell you that-"

" **Yes, I am aware of the situation. I apologize if I frightened you.** "

"N-no, it's fine."

" **Are you sure? I could always give you a present to cheer you up.** "

"I-it's fine, really."

" **I have an idea, go tell Ferion that I am on my way. When you do, tell him that I said you could be incorporated into our army as his second in command.** "

"My lord, you don't have to-"

" **I insist!** "

"O-Okay."

The taillow flies off, leaving the flying type to his thoughts.

" **Both of them in one week can't be a coincidence. I'll investigate.** "

 **STEEL CITY WALL (SOUTH END), EVENING**

" _It's such a disappointment_ ," Sepullen says, as he watches Kyogre destroy the Lightningrod Palace.

"What is?" Rook asks.

" _Despite the three of them being so difficult, I was actually looking forward to training Branna and Venomitus._ "

"What about Frost?"

" _If it were up to me, she would have been gone long ago. However, the other two wouldn't have trusted me if I had gotten rid of her._ "

"'Wouldn't have'? You say that like they're dead."

" _Rook, did you not see it just now? The tower, witch I know for sure they were in, just took a direct blast from Kyogre. There's no way they survived._ "

"Actually, when I was speaking to Zapdos, I picked up a trace of communication that ran on the same frequency as Kalims."

The claydols eyes glow an ominous orange, " _so Aphot has been spying on them, has he? It is a good thing he lost his memories of me, otherwise we might not be able to get him on our side._ "

"How would we find him now? We've been searching for him for years."

" _I have a feeling we'll meet him very soon._ "

" _Yes, yes you will,_ " an irritated sounding voice comes from behind him.

 **STEEL CITY STREETS (CENTER), EVENING**

 _It can't move, my body, it can't._ I lay on the ground with several broken bones and tears in my skin. _Just now, what happened, what did?_ Above me, I hear the wails of Kyogre echo throughout the city. Beside me, I hear someone in a muttering rant.

"It's going to take more then a collapsing building to keep me down. That stupid fish has got another thing coming to her if she thinks that she can just destroy the building I'm in just for fun. I'm going to teach- Is that you Venomitus?"

Being paralyzed, naturally, I didn't respond. _Know that voice, I do, I know it._ I feel relief internally, as Frost moves into view.

"You really did it this time, didn't you? Well, I guess I'll have to carry you," she says as she fans the black smoke coming off my body out of her face. She lifts me onto her back, then flies around the remains of Lightningrod Palace.

"Now, where are the rest of them? Hopefully they didn't get injured as much as you did, especially not Branna," I hear her say under her breath in a worried undertone. From beneath us, an explosion of smoke erupts outward, covering Frost and me in ash. Frost is surprised to see Djinn and Zapdos emerge from the Smokescreen without a single scratch on them.

"How did you heal so quickly, Lord Zapdos?" she asks.

"Please, just Zapdos. Anyway, Djinn here healed me completely in less then a second." Djinn nods and smiles faintly to us. Frost waves quickly, then flies over the rubble hastily with a worried look on her face.

Flying up beside her, Zapdos asks, "what are you looking for?"

"Branna. She has to be around here somewhere," she says as she picks up pieces of metal and stone and tosses them behind her. After a moment, she perks her head up. She lifts me up off her back, then throws me toward Djinn. The cyndaquil clumsily catches me in his arms.

Frost says to him, "heal him fast so he can help me dig, we have to find Branna."

Setting me down, Djinn levitates several large herbs out of his bag and sets them on my skin. He then takes one of my legs and examines it closely.

"Your leg is not completely broken, but it has fractures in multiple places. I am going to use a method to regenerate the minerals in your bones so that they can repair themselves. However, doing this will cause you immense pain, so be ready."

The fur on his back begins to smolder and generate ashes. The ashes forcefully jab into my leg and coat themselves around my bones. The sensation makes me panic for a moment, until I realize that it only slightly tingles.

As he heals me, Zapdos flies upwards, "I'm going to have to go fight Kyogre. If I beat her in time, I'll come back and help you find your friend."

Frost momentarily looks up at him, before nodding and continuing to search through the rubble. _Where is she? I have to find her._

 **?**

 _Where... am I? I fell, I remember that. Am I dead?_

 **No, you're not dead.**

 _Who are you?_

 **You will be dead soon, but I can save you.** _ **WE**_ **can save you.**

 _I will... be dead?_

 **Yes, but you won't if you just become one of us. Come join the fun.**

 _But my friends... I can't go with you, they're like family to me._

 **There they go, always wanting to go on living with their families. We thought that way once. Do you know what that got us? DO YOU!**

 _No, what did it get you?_

 **BAD MEMORIES! All of them rejected us. We have seen your memories, and found a rhyme your mother would tell you when you were young.**

 _My mother was a loon._

 **Your mother knew what really lies behind one's mind. Do you remember the rhyme she would tell you?**

 _Vaguely._

 _ **Mind is numb, thinking about sticks. Toppling houses over for kicks. Known by all across the lands, to beware the one who speaks in hands.**_

 _Get me out of here, you're crazy and so was she._

 **Oh well, that's a shame. We- no- I will keep you alive this once. Until next time, lorem ipsum docet.**

 _Just get me out of here._

 **Sure thing, but remember, I'll be watching over you and watching your mind decay. One day, you will undergo a rebirth and I'll be right here. One lesson that you must hold onto, is that pain teaches. Don't ever forget that, Branna, or I will kill you like I do anyone who forgets their bad memories.**

 **STEEL CITY STREETS (CENTER), EVENING**

 _Wake up! You have to wake up. We're not done here Branna, we still have a battle to fight!_

Light floods into Branna's eyes, as Frost shakes her awake. She notices a visible sign of relief on the froslass's face as she slithers out from beneath a stone block. Branna starts to choke suddenly when she finds Frost's arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Thank goodness," was all she said for several minutes. After watching both of them, I notice Djinn's expression change as though he was debating whether or not to say something. Finally, he walks over to the two pokemon and taps on Branna to get her attention.

"Miss Branna?"

The Serperior separates from Frost and looks down at him, "Oh Djinn, what is it?"

"Well, with how big that stone block behind you is, you shouldn't have been able to survive the impact."

An uncomfortable look forms across her face as she thinks this over. She then looks back at the massive granite block behind her. _Too big, it is, for her to, survive the impact, she did._

After a moment, Branna shakes her head, "I don't know, but there are more important things to be doing. If Venomitus is right, and that is Kyogre, then we should be up there fighting her."

Frost looks at Branna in wonder for a moment, then nods her head. She then turns around and looks at the sky. As she does, I catch a glimpse of a mischievous smile behind the torn half of her mask. I realize why this is as a gust of wind blows by.

Continuing to look at the sky, she says, "hold Kyogre off until nightfall, I have a plan."

I walk up to her and lightly grab her arm. She looks down at me and nods, "are you ready?"

"Indeed, I'm ready - _TO SHED SOME BLOOD_."

"Glad to hear it," she says as she takes me by the arm. With a forceful jerk, she swings me around, then launches me toward the top of a large skyscraper. As I fly through the air, I think, _happens to me a lot, it does._ I am suddenly knocked out of my thoughts as I impact the top edge of the building. _My head hurts, it does._ Lifting myself up, I look around.

"Now, where is - _the Alpha_?"

Frost flies up next to me carrying Branna and Djinn in her arms. She sets them down, then faces me, "now here's the plan. Venomitus, you're going to stay here and help me prepare for what I have in store. Branna, you're a grass-type, so naturally you'd be able to counter Kyogre's water-type moves. That means you'll be helping Zapdos fight her. Djinn, Branna has strong attacks, but little resistance, so I want you to be her support."

She turns to the serperior and says, "as my leader, I trust that you and Djinn will be able to come up with a strategy on your own."

She looks up at the sky and smirks, as another gust of wind blows by, "that's all for now. Every second gets us closer to nightfall, until then we have to hold out. It's getting colder by the minute."

 **STEEL CITY ROOFTOPS, EVENING**

Branna and Djinn observe the battle unfolding in front of them from a distance. The serperior recoils as a lightning bolt nearly hits the building she's standing on.

"What is the plan?" Djinn asks.

"Well, before we can do anything else, we need to get Kyogre out of the perimeter of the city."

The cyndaquil nods his head, "Zapdos can help us with that."

"But how do we get to him? Neither of us can fly," Branna wonders aloud.

"No, we cannot," Djinn says, "but I can levitate."

Branna looks at him in wonder as he floats weightlessly off the ground.

"I can't lift you, but I can get his attention."

She nods, "I'll wait here for you, then."

The cyndaquil flies toward Zapdos, leaving Branna on the roof top. _Now what to do after I get Kyogre out of the city?_ Abruptly, Branna's body goes numb and she falls to the ground. _What is this? Why can't I feel anything?_

 **Oh, it's me again** , a voice says in a cheerful tone in Branna's mind, **I couldn't help but notice you're still doing the right thing. You're supposed to be letting your bad memories take you over and all that. Not doing that would make our previous conversation meaningless. So if you don't mind, could you betray you teammates already?**

 _You again? I told you before, my teammates are my family. Even if I were to go mad, you're being awfully impatient about it._

 **Fine, but just know this; as I've already demonstrated, I can restrict your body functions at any time, so think before doing something I wouldn't like.**

 _What are you?_

 **Me? Oh I'm no one. Just fragments of the past that haven't let go of the future. For the sake of simplicity, if we must have a name then Lorem will do.**

 _Lorem?_

 **Yes, Lorem. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving for now. Djinn and the Thunderbird are approaching.**

 _Of course I don't mind you leaving. In fact I'd prefer it if you stayed gone, but I doubt that'll happen._

Lorem doesn't respond to her, but Branna imagines he would have called her rude and moved on. She lifts her head just as Djinn and Zapdos land on the building.

"We don't have a lot of time, Branna, so what did you want to tell me?" Zapdos asks hastily.

"Frost says she's preparing for something that'll give us an edge, so Djinn and I are stalling for time. However, we can't do anything until we move Kyogre out of the city."

The lightning bird shakes his head, "I've already been stalling for time. Two of my subordinates are trying to get the power plant back online. Once they do, we'll be able to defeat Kyogre relatively easy."

"You're sure?" Branna asks uneasily.

"There's no need to question me, Branna. All you need to do is trust me. Though I do expect this plan of Frost's to be a reliable one. She seemed very concerned while looking for you earlier, so I don't doubt that she's a reliable teammate."

This strikes a chord with Branna. _She really cares that much?_ Her thoughts are interrupted when a jet of water impacts the building they're standing on. Zapdos quickly rushes forward and grabs Branna, as the building collapses from underneath them. A loud, high pitched wail sounds from above them. As if in response to an unsaid threat, Zapdos shrieks back in a furious tone.

Branna's jaw drops in awe, as Kyogre flies above them. She then notices, through the reflections of light in the sea basin pokemon's body, that the sun is almost below the horizon. _Hold Kyogre off until nightfall,_ she remembers Frost saying. She turns her attention back to Kyogre when Zapdos begins Charging up energy.

"This attack is going to hit you," the lightning bird warns Branna, "but you being grass-type should lessen the damage."

She grits her teeth as Zapdos Discharges all of his stored electrical energy outwards. Despite her resistance, the sheer power of the attack is enough to make her nearly faint. At first she doesn't hear him say anything, but she feels the presence of Lorem start to weigh on her heavily.

 _What do you want?_ she asks him, too exhausted to try and make him go away.

 **Are you really giving up after that one attack? I mean we wouldn't mind it if you did, but come on. That's kinda pathetic.**

 _Leave me alone unless you're going to help._

 **Don't flatter me. Besides, we both know you don't really want our help.**

 _So did you just come here to condescend me?_

 **Yes, I did.**

 _Anything else?_

 **No, not really.**

 _Good._

"Focus, Branna," Zapdos tells her. "If I'm going to carry you, then you ought to make yourself worth the weight."

She shakes her head, "sorry, I was just feeling backlash from that shock."

"Oh, well I'd still appreciate the help."

"Alright, I can do-" Branna stops talking mid sentence as a small shard of ice cuts her on the mouth."

"You all better get out of this rain, because things are about to get messy," a voice says from behind them.

The three pokemon turn to see Frost floating in the air with me holding my arms around her neck. Zapdos looks at the froslass, exasperated.

"What are you talking about? A little rain never hurt anyone." Frost immediately looks at Djinn, who is to the point of nearly falling out of the sky.

Sighing, the lightning bird says, "he's a fire-type, so of course he's going to get a little worn out." He closes his eyes in annoyance, as several ice shards cut across his face.

"What the…? This isn't the rain from Kyogre's Drizzle."

Frost nods, "you're right, now that the sun's gone down, it's cold enough to use ice-type attacks."

"Then that means this is-" A large hailstone impacts the back of his head with enough force to knock him slightly off balance. For a moment, he loses his grip on Branna before regaining it a second later. Soon after, more hailstones start to fall from the sky. This causes Zapdos to dart in the direction of the ground, presumably to look for cover. Struggling to keep up, Djinn follows after him.

The Froslass says to me, "you're pretty durable, so I know you can resist the Hail." She looks up at Kyogre, who helplessly flails while wailing in pain at the impact of several large hailstones. "Looks like it's time for round two."

 **I know this chapter was a little shorter than my other ones, but there's a good reason for that. The reason is that the next chapter will be more awesome than this one, so other then that, I have nothing to say.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Ocean's Nightmare

**STEEL CITY WALL (SOUTH END), EVENING**

" _You?! What are you doing here?!_ "

Aphot laughs a sardonic laughter at the claydol, " _you should know already, it's a darkrai's job to break up legendary conflict when it arises. Or did you forget that it was you who hired the Great Dusknoir to kill them off. Before you try to deny yourself, I already know about your ventures around the world to kill of every single darkrai, shaymin, cresselia, heatran, or celebi, but you know what? You didn't kill all of them, and every single survivor, including shaymin, is after what ever materials dolls bleed, specifically, yours._ "

Sepullen shakes his head condescendingly, " _Aphot, if you already know that, then why come here to me?_ "

Without waiting for an answer, the claydol rushes forward with slash and cuts the darkrai's stomach. Aphot looks down at the blade, which still stuck into his chest. To Sepullens surprise, he smiles.

" _The answer to your question, Relic Master, is that a didn't come here for you, I came here for Kyogre. However, if you must know,_ " he says as he forces the blade out of himself, " _I can't be killed, because I'm not from this world. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of something more important._ "

As he starts to fly away, Sepullen Teleports in front of him, " _we're not done here. Even if you didn't come to talk with me, why help them? It gains you nothing!_ "

Aphot looks him directly in the eye and says in a serious tone, " _it doesn't have to gain me anything. I'm going to help them, because I'm determined to put others before myself, even if it means risking my own life. It's called compassion, maybe you might try using it once in awhile._ "

Relaxing his voice, he shakes his head, " _in any case, I don't know why you want to keep me away from them so badly, but I'm going._ "

Sepullen floats closer to him, " _I don't want you going near that battlefield, because one of the fighters is Venomitus and I don't want him finding out-_ "

" _He knows already,_ " Aphot interrupts. " _I had Felicia tell him. If you don't mind, I've wasted too much time here. It's time for me to visit some old friends and make new ones._ "

He moves forward and phases through the claydol. Sepullen tries to fly after him, but is held back my Aubadia's psychic power.

" _Just let him go. Think about it, if he's working with them, that means he's on our side._ "

He shakes his head, " _even though I would prefer it that way, even I know that their alliance won't last. I suspect they're just using me as a means to get stronger, so I am going to take advantage of them while it lasts._ "

" _But you know that when the time comes that they revolt against you, then even all of us combined won't be able to stop them, especially not Branna._ "

" _You're right, they will, but I have a backup plan as to keep them under my control._

Rook interjects, "they may be working with us, but we don't hold any advantages over them."

" _On the contrary, we have two. If they don't comply, we can threaten the girls life, or, I don't know if you're aware of this, Rook, but Archiea has a Time Gear._ "

 **STEEL CITY POWER PLANT, DUSK**

"Come one, Money, if you're to help me vis zis, you need to stop dawdling. Now come on, I need ze vrench."

From behind the persian, Rodium shouts, "wrench?! Got it! Money, hand this to Hardware for me."

Mr. Money jumps in pain as the empoleon drops a large wrench on his back. He turns rapidly to face Rodium, "hey! Watch what you're doing!"

"No you watch what you're doing and pay attention when I'm handing you stuff."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T HAVE HANDS?!" Mr. Money yells in exasperation.

Absentmindedly, Rodium says, "Oh, I forgot."

As Mr. Money looks at him, dumbfounded, Dr. Hardware looks at them in annoyance, "come on, zere's no reason to fight vis each ozzer. Ze rest of your team is vorking very hard elsevhere, and zey expect you to do ze same."

"Hardware, when are we going to be done? I'm getting really tired," Rodium says in an obviously dramatic manner.

"Are you… complaining? You haven't even done anysing besides fix a generator and drop a vrench on your friend. Speaking of vitch, ve vould be done vis zis if you vould kindly hand me it already."

Picking up the wrench, Rodium haphazardly throws the wrench across the catwalk and Dr. Hardware barely catching it. Without wasting time, he tightens a bolt on a large control box. Almost immediately, the electronics around them power to life with a strange humming noise.

"This technology looks way different from anything I've ever seen," Mr. Money comments.

The electivire proudly smirks and nods his head, "quite, it is based off of a scientist whom I used to know. Zey called him Dr. W-"

A voice from a communication device in Dr. Hardware's other hand interrupts him, "Hardware, we're done on this end."

"I copy, Softvare, ve're on our vey."

Mr. Money then recognizes the same group of wires and cables that he had noticed on entrance to the power plant, "what is that? It looks different from the other equipment."

"Oh zat, I vouldn't touch him, he's been in a bad mood ever since he got flooded by vater."

"That's a pokemon?"

Mr. Money and Dr. Hardware are abruptly swept off their feet when a large jet of water impacts the power plant. To the persian's surprise, not a single drop of water touches him. The water stops flowing as Kyogre's high pitched call echoes throughout the area.

"No not ze machinery! Ve just fixed it," Dr. Hardware shouts.

"Now who's complaining?" Rodium says in a sarcastic tone.

Ignoring him, the electivire comments, "oh, it's you."

Mr. Money looks up to see the mass of cables covering almost half of the powerplant. With a feeling of awe, he asks, "what is it?"

"Zey call him a xurkitree, a pokemon from anozzer dimension," Dr. Hardware answers.

Unimpressed, Rodium comments, "well he could stand to lose some weight. Weren't they supposed to be smaller?"

"Yes, but he kept on adding parts to himself."

In a light, resonating voice, the pokemon says, "you know what, I just _love_ it when people talk about me like I'm not even there. Hardware, you should know not talk about me so generically that you'd fit me in with other xurkitree. I'm nothing like them, I am Pareidolian and no one else."

"I apologize. So vhat vill you do now?"

"Well first, I'm going to go teach this giant fish a thing or two about who, and who no to spit on."

"What giant fish?" Mr. Money asks.

"Kyogre. How did you not see it when it appeared?" Rodium says sarcastically.

The persian grumbles, "you're one to talk."

 **STEEL CITY SKY, DUSK**

I ignore the ice particles tearing away at my skin and look forward. Both Frost and I stare intently at the massive water-type legendary. As we watch it's every move, I notice a small ripple form on its back. The ripple grows bigger until it starts to resemble a pokemon. When the strange form stops growing, Frost looks at it in surprise.

"Rodium? What are you doing up there?"

The empoleon looks at Frost, offended, "how dare you compare me to that idiot. They say twins usually turn out the same, but obviously I turned out way smarter than he did."

"So you're his - _INSANE_ \- twin brother?" I ask.

For a moment, the pokemon doesn't say anything, but looking closer, I can see a malicious glare looking back at me, "SISTER! I'M RODIUMS TWIN SISTER, MYRO! HOW HARD IS THAT TO SEE FOR YOU!"

"Oh, that's you?" Frost asks mockingly. "I couldn't tell from all your scars."

"That's not funny, Frost. You know it was you you gave them to me."

With a sudden movement of her hands, Frost forms several Ice Shards in front of her and launches them toward Myro. She dissolves herself into water almost immediately to dodge them. As she reforms, she says, "I didn't think you would be easy to defeat, especially not while carrying that Spawn on your back. So here's what I'll do, I'll just skip to what would usually happens at the end of a fight. I'll change Kyogre and me to our second forms right from the start."

She raises her wing slightly as the Blue Orb forms itself out of water. "I was going to wait till I could have it implanted into me, but this'll do for now."

To my surprise, Myro takes the Blue Orb and swallows it. For a moment, nothing happens, but then a brilliant blue light shines around her and Kyogre.

"Brace yourself, Venomitus, we've seen this before," Frost says as she looks directly into the light in anticipation.

"Indeed, we've seen - _Groudon_ \- something like it, but not quite."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Last time, when Lyle used the Red Orb's power, he only - _HOARDED_ \- applied it to himself, but this time she's distributing it between herself and Kyogre."

In an annoyed tone, she asks, "what difference does it make?"

As the light fades away, Myro's voice answers her, "because unlike Lyle, I'm a generous person. As you so viciously blurted a second ago, he hoarded the Red Orb's power all to himself. Despite his strength, he still doesn't see that Basic pokemon have more limits then that of Legendary pokemon. So in this case, Kyogre is more powerful with the Blue Orb then he was with the Red Orb. With that power, combined with the power I've enhanced myself with makes us an unstoppable duo."

The light fades out to reveal a terrifying sight. The water making up Kyogre's body is replaced by a sinister looking black and blue liquid. Through this liquid, I notice a pulsating yellow organ that resembles molten lava.

"Y'know, you talk too much," Frost says as her eyes begin to glow. "Venomitus, you're up."

"Are you sure? It'll just weigh you down more."

"Trust me, I can carry all the weight I need to."

With I sigh, I say, "Well, then here it goes."

I grab onto my necklace and will it to activate. Frost closes her eyes in pain, as the raw white and purple energy burns away at every part of her that makes contact with my scales. Despite her being in obvious pain, she ignores it. She then tosses me a distance in the air, as the energy collects, then explodes outward. With perfect timing, she catches me in one arm, and my massive gem in the other. I climb onto Frost's back, only to realize several blue balls of black water floating in front of Kyogre.

"ARE YOU WATCHING, MOON!" Myro shouts in a maniacal laughter. "IF SO, THIS WILL BE THE MOST MARVELOUS SHOW OF DESTRUCTION YOU'VE EVER SEEN!"

The blue balls converge on each other without combining, then spread outward at a rapid speed. They make a sudden stop at various points surrounding Frost and me, then shoot inwards. Not having enough time to dodge, Frost tries to counter with Ice Shard, and I do the same with Power Gem. As our attacks meet Kyogre's, they dissipate, letting the blue balls continue on their path. At the same time the froslass hold up my gem to try and block any of the projectiles she can.

Not being able to do anything else, I duck my head and brace for impact, but to my surprise, the projectiles only hit on the side that Frost defends. Turning my head, I'm surprised to see a very familiar black and red pokemon. He turns his head to look at me and I can almost see a smile.

"How are you, old friend? Did you miss me?"

Without turning around, Frost says, "hey, I know that voice. Is that you, Aphot, the bastard who tried to manipulate me some, fifteen years ago?"

With a less than thrilled expression, the darkrai responds, "oh hi, Frost, didn't see you there. About that whole, 'trying to make you and Team Fade help me put the world in an infinite nightmare' thing. Can't we just let bygones be bygones and move past it?"

In a flash, Frost turns around and gives him a hateful glare, "of course not! You tried to kill me!"

"In all fairness," I add, "you did try to kill me only a few days ago."

"Oh shut up Venomitus, that was a different time."

"It was three days ago," I respond.

"Who asked you anyway? Bedsides, I'm a different person now. Who's to say Aphot here has changed at all?"

"I did just save you, a little thanks would be nice," he complains under his breath.

Frost shakes her head, "you'll get my thanks when-"

"CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND! YOU'RE RUINING THE BIGGEST FANALE OF MY LIFE WITH YOUR STUPID REMINISCING. IT WOULDN'T BE ENTERTAINING IF YOU DIDN'T FIGHT ME, AND I'M TRYING TO IMPRESS A FRIEND!" Myro yells from inside Kyogre.

The froslass looks at the Legendary, then back at Aphot, "I've changed my mind, I'll forgive you if you help me get rid of this loudmouth."

The darkrai nods his head knowingly, "yeah, she's just like her brother."

All of the sudden, a bright light shines from the city below us. I recognize this light to be electricity from the power plant. The three of us look around as the city sparks to life with the sound of heavy machinery being reactivated.

In frustration, Myro shouts, "I MADE SURE TO TAKE OUT THE POWER FIRST! HOW'D THEY FIX IT SO FAST?!"

Kyogre turns her attention to the power plant and unleashes a massive Hydro Pump in it's direction. However, the water is immediately dispersed, as a strange looking pokemon with spider-like movements unfolds from the power plant itself and covers it. Kyogre lets out a high pitched cry as if further relaying Myro's anger. For a moment, the pokemon stays unmoving, before recoiling, then launching itself in the air. With perfect precision, it wraps it's limbs around the Legendary, then unleashes a close range Zap Cannon.

Myro and Kyogre simultaneously shriek as they, and their attacker, fall out of the sky. I grip onto Frost tightly as she and Aphot dart to the side due to several lightning bolts chaining off of Kyogre's body and onto nearby buildings. As the three pokemon fall to the ground, the darkrai raises his hand and materializes several pitch black spheres in front of him.

"Hey! Watch where you point those things," Frost shouts. "One wrong move and you'll put both of us to sleep."

Aphot rolls his eyes, "at least I'm going all out, this fight would have been over a long time ago if you would have used you Black Sun on them."

"Are you insane?! Braravi is doing her best down there to evacuate all the citizens. How much harder doing you think it'd be if I were to destroy half the city?"

With a softer look on her face, she says, "besides, Branna is still down there with Zapdos and Djinn. If I were to hurt any of them…" She shakes her head, "nevermind that, we have a more important task at hand."

"That's right we do," a voice says from behind her. To my surprise, Zapdos flies up beside us.

"Keep your Dark Void ready, Aphot, because things are about to get serious. I'm going to show you the real reason the city is made of steel in the first place now that the power plant is up and running."

In a hasty voice, Frost asks the bird, "how are Djinn and Branna?"

"Oh, don't worry about them. I placed them outside the city just in case something else comes up."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"In a second, we won't be able to get out of the city, so if a threat were to come at us, we wouldn't be able to detect it."

" _Indeed_ -, it would seem that way," I say. "We have to keep - _A CLOSE WATCH_ \- for Lyle and the others."

"Agreed," Frost says as Zapdos darts up into the air, ignoring the sharp ice fragments that cut away at him. As he flies, electrical energy crackles around him with the magnitude of several thousand lightning bolts going off at once. He makes an abrupt stop, then, without wasting any time, he discharges the stored electricity into the atmosphere. Frost dodges to the side as a Thunder strikes past us toward the ground.

To my surprise, the scattered pieces of Lightningrod Palace capture the electricity and chain it to other nearby pieces. Frost and I watch in amazement, as the tower rebuilds itself from the ground up. As it does, the strange pokemon that knocked Kyogre to the ground climbs to the top.

From above, I hear Zapdos shout, "ARE YOU READY, PAREIDOLIAN?!"

"AS READY AS EVER, NOW LET'S GET ON WITH IT!"

Charging up electricity once again, Zapdos aims at thunder at the Xurkitree. As it shoots toward him, he spreads four of his limbs toward the four corners of the city. He intercepts the electricity, then it redirects toward the watch towers guarding the edge of the city.

" _Watch out all of you, here they come!_ " Aphots voice echoes in my head.

Having been distracted by Zapdos' show of electricity, I hadn't noticed several balls from Kyogre's Origin Pulse come up from the city and subtly place themselves around us. I hear Myro's laughter as water rises from below us and forms into Kyogre. She doesn't say anything, instead she launches the balls of energy at each of us with blinding speed. With a sigh, Aphot moves his black spheres in front of them. As the attacks impact each other, they cancel each other out in a massive cloud of smoke.

"FINALLY, WE HAVE EVERYTHING READY! HARDWARE, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME DOWN THERE, ACTIVATE THE STEEL LABYRINTH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE," Zapdos yells.

I start to feel a strange sensation in the air, as the wind picks up. Below us, the metal buildings of Steel City shift and rattle like a giant machine. The sky around us takes on a blurry appearance, and bends the light from the city like a cluster of tiny crystals. The buildings turn the grid like streets into a giant maze that reminds me of…

"Is this what I think it is," Frost asks in amazement.

"Indeed, I believe we are - _dreaming_ \- seeing a - _MYSTERY DUNGEON._ "

"Yes," Zapdos says as he flies up beside Aphot. "This is the mystery dungeon known as Steel Labyrinth. It's a defense measure designed by Dr. Hardware and Dr. Software, in the case of an attack on the city."

With a shriek, Kyogre tries to ram the crystal barrier with Aqua Jet. To no one's surprise, the attack didn't even crack. The lightning bird shakes his head in amusement as she tries the same thing over and over. After several minutes of trying, Myro halts her attack, then materializes on Kyogre's head.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Simple," Zapdos says. "It has the same characteristics as a mystery dungeon. A single pokemon can no longer use to many of the same attack in a row. Also, time moves faster in mystery dungeons, so you'll tire out easier and starts to feel hungry after ten minutes, and starve to death by fifteen. Lastly, the only way to get out is by defeating the person who is controlling the machine."

Frost turns to him with a horrified look, "what about us? We'll be affected too, won't we?"

"Relax, Pareidolian and I won't be affected since electric and steel-types are given an advantage here. You and Venomitus will be fine since you're both ghosts, and the power plant isn't even part of the dungeon."

"I can't die either, so I'm good," Aphot inputs.

The Froslass shakes her head, "there's still some things you're forgetting. Venomitus was born a ghost, and I… well, I don't know how yet, but I can bleed, which means I'm still living. Also, Salientia, Blade, and Roselyn are still in the city."

Zapdos is silent and appears to be thinking. After a moment, Aphot nonchalantly waves his hand, "you have nothing to worry about, the odds are in our favour. Look, it's five against two so all we have to do is beat them in less then the time limit."

"Alright," she says with a smirk, "if you want speed, then I can give you that. Venomitus, are you ready?"

" _I'M ALWAYS READY._ "

She takes me off her back, then throws me toward Myro. As I fly through the air, she tosses me my gem. I catched it just it time to see Frost vanish in a cloud of purple snow, then appear in front of Myro and strike her directly in the stomach. With a startled look on her face, she materializes completely and falls backward. Taking advantage of the situation, Frost's eyes glow as she unleashes a powerful Blizzard onto Kyogre.

The ancient fish wails as it's body starts to freeze over. I recoil in pain as my body, moving at high velocity, impacts solid ice. Reorienting myself, I look over to find that I've landed next to half frozen Myro. When she sees me, she darts toward me with an Aqua Jet/Drill Peck combination. I try to evade her by grabbing her head and using Foul Play, but my hand slips and her attack spins me to the side. At the last minute, she stops her combination, but uses the momentum from her spin to strike my side with Metal Claw.

Her claws don't go very deep however, when Frost appears beside her and uses a point blank Shadow Ball. She then grabs onto me, then punches Myro down toward where I would have landed. She floats backwards and sets me down, just as the empoleon picks herself off the ground.

Wiping a small bit of blood from her beak, she says, "you put up a good fight, but I'm not going to lose. The hour of devastation is here and I'm not going to waste it. First things first, I have to get rid of you, then I'll move on to the Legendaries."

Frost and I quickly move in opposite directions as she unleashes a Flash Cannon. Using the blinding light as cover, she rushes forward with Aqua Jet, then combines it with Drill Peck. The spiral allows her to change her direction toward Frost. Seeing this at the last second, I rush toward her with Foul play, this time drawing out my claws to get a grip on her. I then use the kinetic energy from her attack to flip, then swing her off the edge of Kyogre. As she falls, Frost quickly uses Phantom Force to get close to her, then she piledrives her toward the ground. They soon fall out of sight, leaving my attention to the others.

"We'll talk later," Aphot says from above me, "but for now, follow them and deal with Myro."

I nod to him, then jump after Frost and the enemy.

 **ASHEN WASTES, DUSK**

On the west side of Steel city, opposite of the Ion Desert toward the south fork of the Lightning River, Lyle and Pyros watch as Branna and Djinn face the sky from a distance.

Under his breath, Lyle shakes his head in annoyance, "why do they have to be here? I don't want to get in a fight, and yet I need to figure out how to get past that barrier."

The normally silent flygon speaks up, much to Lyle's surprise, "whatever you think of, it would be best if you thought of it quickly."

"And why is that?"

Pyros raises his head slightly, "I suspect that they already know we're here, or at least the cyndaquil does."

"Why would he, I'm not talking that loud."

"It's not that. I detect a strong mental presence from him, though not is strong as a ghost or psychic-type, but he still is likely to have sensed us by now."

"I see, so that means there's really no point in hiding anymore," Lyle comments.

Pyros says nothing as Lyle gets up and walks forward toward the two pokemon. Immediately, Djinn throws up a Smokescreen and Branna digs underground.

"LISTEN UP! I don't want to fight you right now, so if you don't try to stop me, then we'll be on our way."

His answer is given, when Branna's vines burst out of the ground and wrap around his arms and legs. In his struggle, he manages to jump, pulling the serperior out of the ground. Lyle lands smoothly on his legs next to Pyros, while Branna is thrown the opposite direction into the Smokescreen.

"Listen, Branna, you're at a disadvantage here, so DON'T THINK YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME!"

He puts a leg forward, then launches himself after her, but falls short of his destination when his body is thrown into a coughing fit. He falls on the ground, panting heavily.

"Curse… this orb."

He lifts his head up, just barely able to see Branna coiled a distance away from him. Seeing the red of her iris' he comments, "determination is in your eyes. Determination to save me from my power. I'll tell you one thing, it is to late for me to join you, because my will is not my own. My will is not Groudons either, it's power. Power is my will, and it's greedy, it wants more. So at the end of your journey, after you've grown strong enough, I want you to take my power away from me, so that I can be how I really am."

He pauses for a moment, then continues, "though don't get stronger by gaining power. Grow stronger in your resolve, your determination, but most importantly, your compassion and will to help others. That is what I want you to do, but for now…"

Lyle lifts himself off the ground, "I told you I didn't want to fight, so I'll make it to where you can't fight me."

His veins glow from under his skin as he slams his fist into the ground. A shockwave reverberates throughout the area, then goes silent, but for only a moment. Branna and Djinn back up as the ground begins to vibrate.

"What are you doing Lyle? Why can't you-"

The serperior is cut off when a massive piece of the ground tears itself from under her and floats upward. More masses of rock and dirt follow and converge on a single location until they start to resemble a pokemon. Branna looks up in time to see the pieces finish collecting. At first, it appears to be a giant stone statue, but then, it flares to life with a deafening roar as lava flows down its side.

"Is Lyle inside that thing?" Branna asks in astonishment.

Djinn backs up slightly, "I do not know, but we better get out of here before we get crushed."

"Good idea."

As they turn away from the creature, the area lights up with the brightness of daylight. Looking up, Branna sees the source of the light is a massive sphere that resembles the sun.

"That's not like any Drought ability I've ever seen," Djinn comments.

"It's not Drought," Branna says as her skin is being scorched. "It's Desolate Land, and that pokemon is Groudon."

Branna starts to slither away from Groudon, but rams into Djinn. She turns to see him staring up at the sky.

"Hey, why did you stop- oh."

Groudon's Desolate Land had cleared up Frost's Hail and revealed the open sky. Floating above the city is a tower made of clouds so large, it blocks out the moon. Echoing over the entire desert comes a powerful yet calming voice.

" **Denizens of the ground, do not fear. The floating fortress you see before you is Dragon Gate, also known as the Sky Tower. This is where the denizens of the sky reside, where their purpose as to answer the call of those who would cause disaster, namely Kyogre and Groudon. Normally we would leave incidents like these to the darkrai, but circumstances have called for I, Rayquaza, to interfere. Wielders of the Red and Blue Orbs, be warned. This is your judgement.** "


	14. Chapter 14: Will and Determination

**?**

"You are aware of the consequences if you don't fix this, aren't you?" a metallic voice echoes throughout an icy cave.

Bowing before the dragon, Felicia nods her head, "yes, I do."

"Then you know that your life hangs in the same balance as theirs, correct?"

She raises her head and gives the dragon a grave look, "I'm well aware of this, but I'm afraid I can't interfere."

"So you trust in Aphot's abilities that much, do you?"

"If I may, Lord Kyurem, not just his, but in Venomitus, Branna, and as much as I hate to say it, Frost's as well."

The dragon looks at her with disdain, "even though she has failed us, you still trust her?"

"Yes, though only because Cresselia has her eyes set on her."

"She does, doesn't she? Well, even I can't argue with that. Fare enough, then. You may sit this one out, but I want you to step in if anything happens to them."

"Understood," Felicia says, "but are you so worried about? Rayquaza and Jude just showed up on the battlefield."

"Just watch them, I have a bad feeling."

"Very well."

Stepping into a portal, Felicia wonders what Kyurem means, but shakes the thought out of her head. _Whatever it may be, I can only trust Kyurem is telling me everything he knows._

 **STEEL LABYRINTH, NIGHT**

Though the weather, much to Frost's dismay, had gotten better, the buildings around her still drip with water from melting ice. In front of her is a large crater with shards of concrete and metal scattered around it. At its center lays a barely conscious Myro. At first, the empoleon stares at a nearby building with no expression on her face, but then slowly moves her head to look at Frost.

"So," she starts, "my finale was ruined thanks to you."

"Yeah, and I'll ruin it as many times as I need to."

She gives the froslass an exasperated look, "why? What makes you want to ruin my show so much?"

"Well, considering the fact that you're putting my friends and the city in danger, I'd think that would be enough reason. Anyway, I don't have time to stay and answer any more of your questions, because I have to clean up your mess. That said, I'm going to leave you here to do whatever you want. I'm only after Lyle, not any of you, thought I'll probably come to regret this decision considering we might have to deal with you again."

As she starts to float away, Myro asks her, "do you have someone that you love?"

Frost freezes in place at her question, "what?"

"Someone that you love," Myro repeats with a weak voice. "Someone that you would die to protect, but not because of obligation like a friend, but because losing that person would be like losing a part of yourself."

Slowly turning around, Frost struggles to answer her, "that's… a complicated thing to-"

"It always is," the empoleon interrupts. "That's why I did all of this. At first, it was for Lyle, but he doesn't give a damn about anyone except you and Branna. That's why I turned to someone that I only started to get to know today. Though, like I do with all my new friends, I tried to impress him by curing his boredom."

Frost's uncomfortable look turns to a spiteful smile, "Lyle doesn't care about us, he's attacked us twice since Branna's been on this continent. Another thing, are you seriously trying to tell me you destroyed half a city _out of love_?! That's ridiculous!"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Of course not, what kind of-"

"No really," Myro interrupts again. "If someone you loved was in danger, but you could only save them by taking someone else's life, would you?"

Frost shakes her head, "that's not the same. You're talking about destroying things for fun! Under what kind of twisted logic-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Myro's sudden outburst makes Frost immediately go quiet. Seeing her reaction, the empoleon gives her a faint smile, "so what'll it be? Would you do it for love, or wouldn't you?"

Cornered by her question, Frost sighs, "I don't know."

"Exactly!" Myro shouts with a wider smile on her face. "Bravo, you figured it out! See, when it comes to love, no ever knows what they're going to do until it happens."

"So you're saying that…" the froslass starts. She is unable to finish her sentence, however, when she begins to choke on her words and tremble. Despite her disagreement with Myro's reasoning, she understands her point. This paradox in Frost's thinking causes her to nearly lose grip on her mind. _How could I agree with the enemy? Does that make me the enemy? Are we the same? What would I do if they were in danger?_ Frost then thinks to herself the most important question, _do I love them?_

Knowing the fragile state of Frost's mind, Myro tells her, "ever since Lyle was reawakened, I've been watching him. Think back, Frost, to the time you encountered him in Newsport. When Branna fell into the water, he couldn't bring himself to capture her, nor attack her. Again, on this very day, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Also, don't think I didn't catch her little plan to lure me and Kyogre outside the city just so she could use her moves. What I wasn't counting on was for Zapdos to turn the city into a giant mystery dungeon, but it is what it is. Anyways, I imagine that Branna being outside the city is the reason it took him this long to summon Groudon."

With hardly any vigor in her voice, Frost asks, "he still attacked us several times didn't he?"

She smirks, "no, he never attacked you. He only threw an attack at you earlier, because he knew that someone else would show up. The person he views as his perfect rival."

Thinking back, Frost remembers the fights between Lyle and me. She remembers the extra force he had put into each strike, and the look on his face while he was doing it. This revelation seals the deal for Frost. She wipes the corner of her mouth as a single drop of blood runs down her face. Then, a pokemon leaps onto her from behind and wraps itself around her neck. Frost falls to the ground, as she is unable to find the strength to resist the constriction.

On the verge of fainting, Frost hears the pokemons voice, "you really know how to get inside people's heads, don't you Myro?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Moon," she says playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, that was one hell of a performance you put on."

"You think so?" She asks.

"Yeah, though I think it would be better if I join you next time. Anyways, I think we'd have a sort of bargaining chip if we took this Froslass with us back to base."

That's the last thing Frost hears before she faints.

 **ASHEN WASTES, NIGHT**

"We need to think of something fast, Djinn!" Branna shouts over the sound of several ground-type attacks being thrown in their direction.

"I know! I have been thinking! Our moves aren't powerful enough to take him on, so we'll have to try and gain an advantage with items!"

The serperior looks at him with confusion, "items?!"

"Yes, items! You are wearing an explorer bag, so you must have something!"

A thought occurred to Branna, _that's right, Sepullen gave me…_ She Coils to endure Groudon's Precipice Blades and pulls the Scout Lens out of her bag. She puts it over her eye and turn it on.

"How is that going to help us?!" Djinn asks.

"It's the Scout Lens! It allows me to see an enemies structure, so I can pinpoint their weak spots! That said, I have a plan! Throw up a Smokescreen and I'll take it from there."

As told, the Cyndaquil ignites his back in an uproar of flames. The sudden change in temperature dries the air, turning Djinn's faint grey smoke into thick black smoke. He draws the flames in with Kinesis, then discharges it with a massive explosion. The smoke covers most of the area within a two kilometer radius.

Djinn looks around him to try and look for Branna, but to no use. He turns around suddenly when Groudon roars, then releases several Precipice Blades in multiple directions in fury. Due to the smoke, he is unable to see one of the blades come dangerously close to him. As it's about to hit him, he's pulled to the side with surprising force.

"Stay close," Branna tells him. "With my lens, I can see perfectly through the smoke. Though this still won't be easy if Groudon keeps releasing attacks like that."

Djinn looks up at the serperior in relief. Lifting the cyndaquil onto her back, Branna's eyes glow a strange red. Eyeing Groudon, she plants her vines into the ground, then releases an emanating energy through them. After several seconds, nothing happens and Djinn starts to doubt Branna's plan. Once again, Groudon lets out a roar and collects energy to release another attack. He is stopped however, when numerous treelike roots burst out of the ground and wrap themselves around the continent pokemon.

The roots grow and constrict Groudon until he is completely immobile. Unable to to anything, he lets out a roar that is much louder then any of his previous ones. Branna starts to pant heavily as the legendary struggles against her Frenzy Plant. The lava pouring from Groudon's body causes some of the roots to slowly burn away.

As she continues to lose grip on her target, she remembers Sepullen's words. _Push yourself, Branna. You'll never get stronger unless you push yourself._ Then, she remembers what Lyle had said only minutes ago; _determination is in your eyes._ She bares her fangs and exerts all the energy she can into her Frenzy Plant. Suddenly, the roots grow to a massive size that not only constricts groudon, but also begins to crush his stonelike skin.

Branna then notices the artificial sun in the sky generated by Desolate land. Using it to her advantage, she absorbs a massive amount of sunlight into her body. Djinn is surprised when the raw energy starts to burn his body. After a moment, Branna nearly loses consciousness from not being able to handle it, but she continues to collect sunlight anyway.

"You need to stop! You can't handle that much energy!" Djinn shouts to her in worry.

She only looks back at him for a moment and gives him a reassuring, but tired smile, "don't worry, I'll never get stronger unless I push myself."

At those words, she throws Djinn off her back and releases a devastatingly large Solar Beam from her mouth. The sheer destruction and blinding light tear up the ground as it makes its way toward Groudon. Neither her or Djinn see it connect, however. Instead, the torn up land around them caves in, and they both black out.

Just before she loses consciousness, Branna sees a majestic green figure descend from the sky

 **SOMETIME LATER…**

 _ **Be patient, Ferion, they will awaken soon.**_

 _They better wake up soon, we have a fight to attend to._

 _ **I cannot leave them alone until I know they're well.**_

 _Why would you concern yourself with them? They're from the ground._

 _ **Ground or not, I will not break my conscious knowing that a pokemon in my care is hurt and I ignored them.**_

 _That's what I'm saying, why bother saving them in the first place?_

 _ **You have a long way to go before you could understand, but let me put it simply; Team Gold taught me once that, on occasion, boundaries may be broken depending on the given cause.**_

 _I'll never understand you._

 _ **As long as you know that you don't need to understand me, you just need to trust me. After all, it is our duty to protect this world.**_

 _Yes, Lord Rayquaza._

 _ **It looks like your patience has paid off, the serperior is finally waking up.**_

Branna slowly opens her eyes, but quickly shuts them from the brightness of her surroundings. She reopens them and looks around to find herself in a large room made of blue and white clouds. She notes the fact that the clouds seem to be generating their own light. Above her, the room opens up to a view of the night sky that she would have only thought possible in her dreams.

As she uncoils herself, she notices a few pokemon around the room. Djinn still lay on the ground only a meter away from her. Floating above him is a massive green and yellow serpentlike pokemon that she'd only seen a few times in the past. Clenched around his neck is a Psychic variant of Raichu.

Her eyes light up in surprise, "Jude, is that you?"

She already knows the answer however, when his shiny, light blue eyes reflect back at her. He smiles and nods his head.

" **It seems you have awoken, Branna.** "

Remembering the pokemon before her, she bows her head, "um, Rayquaza, I uh…"

" **It's quite alright. You may converse with me like you would a friend.** "

She nods her head, "thank you. If I may ask, how did we, um, get here?"

"Lord Rayquaza and I rescued you from that _Groudon_ ," a voice from behind her says in disgust.

She turns around to see an aerodactyl sitting on top of a cloud with a restless expression on his face. He raises his wings, then swiftly closes the distance between himself and Branna.

"Let me make this clear," he says as he comes uncomfortably close to Branna's face, "I'm not the type of person that likes dealing with ground dwellers. That said, I also live to carrying out my lord's will, therefore I have no choice to protect you at all costs until your friend wakes up. So you better be grateful for our service to you."

Branna nods her head, "yes, of course. I mean no disrespect, but why the hostility?"

The aerodactyl folds his wings and takes a step back, "basic laws of nature. It's the pokemon of sky's job to protect those of the ground from threats to the planet as a whole. The least that those of the ground could do for us is stay out of our way and let us do our job."

" **At ease, Ferion. It was you who chose your path as a denizen of the sky, therefore you have no right to condescend those who have chosen a different path.** "

With a sigh, he nods, "of course."

Branna asks the aerodactyl, "what, uh, happened to Groudon, anyway?"

"Well, you see…" he starts with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Lord Rayquaza, Jude, and I were watching your fight and we saw you…" he trails off.

Branna looks at Rayquaza in confusion, "what happened? What did I do?"

Rayquaza shakes his head in amusement, " **what Ferion is struggling to say, is that he's impressed that you were able to absorb all the sunlight from Desolate land, and defeat Primal Groudon with it.** "

Her eyes widen in shock when she hears this.

" **Though, while I'm unimaginably proud of you, there are repercussions to your actions. Absorbing that much energy without practicing first has left your body in ruin. Even now, as you freely move about, the damage you sustained will take its toll on you shortly.** "

"How long do I have?"

" **I have a feeling that you have only a day before you are sent into a deep coma. Within that time, you should restrain yourself from entering conflict. You could die if you use any of the energy that your body is using to repair itself.** "

With a sigh, she asks, "how long will I be asleep?"

The sky dragon gives her a smile, " **normally, a pokemon with this much damage sustained would be down for months. However, I sense a certain level of willpower radiating from you. Also, there is a remedy that can be made from an enigma berry that can wake a pokemon up prematurally. Though I don't recommend that you be awoken for at least a few weeks.** "

"I see."

Branna feels Lorem subtly creep up in the back of her mind. He doesn't say anything, but she can feel him giving her a deceiving smile that seems to say ' _there's nothing to worry about, it'll be fun._ '

 **INCONVENIENT LOCATION, NIGHT**

 _Happen, I knew it would, I did. Of course, to me it would happen._ Instead of following Frost and Myro's path, Kyogre had drifted somewhat, therefore, I had crashed through the window of a nearby building. Picking myself off the ground, I look around. The building resembles somewhat of a human parking garage, but instead is packed full of machinery. I think for a moment what the purpose of it might be, but then turn my head to the ground reactively as my shadow flickers.

"Curious," I say under my breath.

I stare at it for several seconds, waiting for the strange phenomenon to repeat itself, but it never does. As I start to walk around to try and find a way out, my shadow moves instead of my body. I pause, then try to move again, only to stumble and fall on the ground as my shadow splits into multiple paths. From a corridor somewhere to my left, I hear a familiar static chuckle.

" _Of course I would run into you here, sableye._ "

I bare my teeth at the voice and ask, "what are you doing here? None of the others are around, so I have no problem - _KILLING_ \- you here and now."

With a shake of his head, Sepullen fully enters the room, " _how do expect me to fight you, when you can't even stand?_ "

"I've been losing ahold of myself, ever since you - _halted_ \- me from correcting my mind."

" _So I admit that my little experiment didn't quite work out, but I still don't think you could beat me._ "

"As I said when we spoke earlier, give me a - _vile_ \- persim berry and we'll fight."

" _Fine, I have nothing better to do in the first place. I can't even leave until this dungeon goes down._ "

He materializes a persim berry next to him and floats it over to me. Without wasting time, I shove the whole thing into my mouth. Sepullen watches in slight disgust, as I crudely chomp on it, then swallow it with haste. Almost immediately, my long endured migraine and mental instability fade away. I take a deep breath as a wave of euphoria washes over my body.

I pick myself up off the ground and turn to the Relic Master, and with a calm, but sharp glare, I say, "I might not be as mad at you for that, but I'm still tremendously furious with you."

" _Then let's settle it. By now we would be leaving for Mt. Meteora, but given the circumstances, we can't. So, since we can't battle we'll settle our deal over this fight instead._ "

"What are you…?" I start."

" _Originally, we were going to have a triple battle. Since that isn't happening, we're settling it here and now. If I win, you have to do what I say without question as long as you are under me. If I lose, what you said about us being equals will become true, and you'll answer to no one other then-_ " he pauses, then with spite in his voice he says, " _Branna._ "

"While I wasn't aware that Branna had been made our team leader, I do look forward to being under her. Of course anything's better then being under you. Indeed, I'd rather be under Lyle then work for you."

In an unamused tone, Sepullen says, " _I honestly have no clue if you were talking to yourself just now, or trying to offend me. Whatever the case, you are a confusing person to me._ "

" _Let's just get this over with._ "

"Why the rush, I thought you said you couldn't go anywhere. Besides, you might as well give up now, considering I've already won."

" _And how how is that?_ " he asks doubtfully.

With a smirk I say, "because, I have you surrounded."

" _That's not-_ "

He immediately realizes his mistake when four shadow versions of me come up from the ground and restrain him.

" _What is this?_ " he asks as he struggles.

"It was while we were talking that I realized that the circumstances are perfect. I've been in countless battles and experienced a magnitude of stress today. Those two things are the perfect conditions to learning a new move. This particular move is Shadow Sneak."

" _Shouldn't you have learned that a long time ago?_ "

"You probably already know that I was a subordinate of Lore, the Great Dusknoir. While I trained under him, he made us force our bodies to learn Foul Play, Fury Swipes, and Power Gem. So while I should have been able to learn it sooner, forcing my body to do something prevented it from doing other things."

" _I see. So now that you've surprised me with a new move, I suppose think you've won._ "

"Not yet."

With restored energy, I rush forward at my top speed with my claws out. In a split second, I appear in front of Sepullen, only to be forcefully frozen in place. I recognize the orange energy coming off my body as Sepullen's Psychic. After a moment, I burst into laughter at the scenario.

The claydol gives me a weird look and asks, " _what is it now? You're clearly unable to attack me._ "

"That's exactly it; with the way things are now, you can't attack me, and I can't attack you. Unless one of us is strong enough to break free, this fight won't continue."

" _I suppose you're right, but don't think for a second that I am going to let up._ "

I shake my head slightly, "I wouldn't expect you to, but neither am I."

" _So this is a test of wills, then? I expect we're in for the long hull._ "

"Indeed we are. As it stands now, I can't make any more shadows, and if I let even one of them up to try and attack you, you'll just escape."

" _Stop talking, if this is really going to be a test of our mental strength, we need to focus._ "

I give him a look, "are you… being fair?"

" _Well of course. If you're really trying to prove you're equal to me, then we need to be tested on equal ground._ "

"Fair enough."

 **?**

"What have you come to see me for?"

"i dunno, i guess i was tired of hearing the bone-chilling shrieks of the valley."

"That isn't funny."

"hey, cheer up pal, i got you an apple."

"Did you now? Why would you go through all that trouble for me?"

"i need to travel between worlds again."

"Again? Well I suppose I could let you, but only if you tell me what for."

"or I could tell you a riddle instead."

"That would be interesting."

"alright, here goes; _it doesn't care how anyone feels, or what anyone thinks. it ignores ideals, and hearing sometimes kinda stinks._ "

"Ah, that is interesting. It's also easy. The answer is truth, so you're going to visit Reshiram again."

"yeah."

"Well go right ahead then."


	15. Chapter 15: Child of Wings

**SKY TOWER, NIGHT**

Laying perfectly still, Branna finds herself in distress. _I don't know what it is, but… this feeling is hurting me more then I already am._ Beside her, Djinn taps her on the shoulder. She doesn't look at him, but raises her head slightly.

"What is wrong, Miss Branna? You haven't said a word since Rayquaza, Jude, and Ferion left," Djinn says with a concerned look. She turns over to look at him, then coils up and rests her head.

"I'm not sure, it's just, um, something doesn't sit right with me."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels like…" _like loss,_ Branna thinks with a realization. _But I haven't lost anyone, have I?_ _No, this isn't how I feel when I lose someone. This is how I felt when I lost… Frost._ With a sudden pulse of her heart, she starts panicking internally. _Not again, no one will take her from me again_.

Djinn watches as she uncoils herself and slithers toward the edge of the tower. She looks down at the dome that covers Steel City with a frown.

"There's no way in," she says under her breath. "Come to think of it, there's no way for me to get off this tower."

"It should be that way," Djinn flies up beside her. "I was instructed to make sure you stay here until they return."

"Really? I must've not been paying attention," she says as she takes an apple out of her bag and starts eating it.

With a worried look on his face, Djinn moves forward and says, "Rayquaza said that eating will make your digestive system use more energy than your body has. You cannot-"

Branna stops him in mid air with a vine and gives him a serious expression, "I may have not known you that long, but um, I can see that you're anything if not honest. That said, uh, I'm going to eat to recover my strength, then I'm going to go find Frost."

 _Even when she's trying to be serious, she is still doing her best to be gentle,_ Djinn thinks. With a faint smile, he says, "no matter what I say, I know you will go anyway. So I will let you, but I am coming with you."

Branna looks at him in surprise, then looks back down at Steel City, "how do we get down from here, though?"

"This is a problem," the cyndaquil comments. "I am unable to lift you, and you are not supposed to move very much."

"We could… jump off the edge," Branna suggests.

It takes Djinn a moment to register this. When he does, he looks at her uneasily to check if she's serious. To his dismay, she is.

"What do you mean? There is no guarantee that we will survive."

She looks at him, "it's like my mother used to say; you never know what'll happen until it does. Besides, you can levitate."

He shakes his head, "I know, but you cannot."

"We'll see what happens, Djinn. Don't worry about me, I have to save my friend," she says with a smile. Before he can say anything, she Coils herself, then leaps of the edge of Sky Tower.

 **SKY ABOVE ASHEN WASTES, NIGHT**

"Lord Rayquaza, I really don't think she will."

" **I do.** "

"But how will she know you lied to her?"

" **Lie to her? About what?** "

"THE FACT THAT SHE'S NOT ACTUALLY GETTING WEAKER!"

" **Don't raise your voice around me, Ferion.** "

"Right, I forgot that I'm in the presence of a _Legendary_."

" **No, it's because it hurts my ears.** "

"Oh. In any case though, I can almost guarantee you that she won't leave."

" **She will.** "

"She won't."

" **She will.** "

"She won't."

" **She will.** "

"She won't."

" **She is.** "

"She won't- Wait what?"

" **She's leaving, along with the cyndaquil.** "

"Oh," Ferion says. "What's she doing?"

Rayquaza doesn't respond, he only raises his head as if to point in the direction of Sky Tower. Ferion squints his eyes toward the tower, only to widen his eyes in disbelief. In the distance, Branna and Djinn rapidly approach the ground.

"Should we do something?" the aerodactyl asks in a worried tone.

" **No** ," Rayquaza says simply.

"What? Why?! They're going to die!"

" **Since when do care so much about ground dwellers?** "

"This isn't about that! It's a matter of life and death!"

" **No, it isn't. Do you know why I lied to her?** "

"No, why?"

" **It's because I sensed she was in turmoil, even when she didn't realize it. I sensed her longing for a sort of significant other. I lied to her, because I wanted to see what she would do under powerless circumstances. If she did not realize she was growing in power, rather then losing it, then she would never be able to save her friend.** "

Ferion nods his head, but then looks the sky dragon in the eye, "there's more to it then that, I know there is. Why would you go through all that trouble just for her?"

Rayquaza's normally temperate expression changes to embarrassment, " **even being a Legendary, I do not possess the power to break through barrier of the mystery dungeon…** "

"So you're telling me she does?"

" **It is not so much that she possesses the power, rather she has the ability to absorb energy from others.** "

"How can that be, considering all we've seen her do is absorb Groudons artificial sun?"

" **It might seem that way at first, but if you remember, she was still absorbing energy long after the artificial sun was gone.** "

"Then who's energy was she absorbing? It couldn't have been Groudon's, considering he only went down after the serperior used Solar Beam."

" **Correct, she wasn't absorbing Groudon's. She was absorbing the energy of the Red Orb's wielder, Lyle.** "

"So in this case, whose energy can she absorb to save herself? It can't be the cyndaquil, he barely has enough energy to keep up with Branna's descent."

" **Just watch.** "

Ferion looks on as Branna and Djinn close in on the barrier. As she gets closer, the collar-like leaves on the serperior's neck flare out and start absorbing energy. The aerodactyl watches in anticipation for her to release her attack, but she never does. Instead, she falls right through the barrier, along with Djinn.

" **This might be a problem,** " Rayquaza comments.

"What happened?"

" **I was expecting her to take my energy and use it to break the barrier. The blast from an attack would have slowed her fall and allowed you to catch them. Instead, she absorbed energy from the barrier itself so she could pass right through it. We only have a few minutes till it repairs itself.** "

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

The two pokemon abruptly shoot down toward the city with a quickness that leaves a sonic boom in their previous position

 **STEEL LABYRINTH (INNER WORKINGS), NIGHT**

 _Straining, this is, it is. Keep this up, I cannot, for much longer._ Sepullen and I still hold each other in place with our attacks. While I struggle to keep a grip on him, he begins to lose his Psychic grip on me. I smile as I am slowly able to move again. Across from me, Sepullen struggles to lift his limbs up. In a split second, he extends his blades, and I extend my claws, then we break away from our attack and rush at each other with full force. Our attacks collide with a spark that would have burned my eye if it wasn't made of crystal.

We press at each other, until a strong gust of wind blows us to the side. I hit the wall with enough force to make a small crater, while Sepullen stops himself in midair with Psychic. He looks around, until he sees me.

" _It would seem that a mysterious force knocked us to the side. You have made a living off of exploring dungeons long enough to know what that means._ "

 _Shifting, the dungeon, it is_. I look around in anticipation, as the city suddenly goes quiet. I start to run up a nearby ramp when I realize what's about to happen. I almost reach the next floor, when Sepullen Teleports in front of me with his blades drawn. Without hesitation, I launch at him with Foul Play. He tries to dodge, but my shadow suddenly comes bursting out of the ground and knocks him upward.

The impact knocks him right into my claws, so I flip over him. However, I lose grip on him halfway into the attack, causing me to throw him into the ceiling rather then the ground. To my surprise, he hits the ceiling with enough force to break right through it. I jump through the hole after him, only to do a spin dodge at the last second when his blade nearly Slashes my neck on the way up.

Remembering the way that Myro had attacked, I use the spin to my advantage and strike him in the face with my claw. I see a visible look of surprise on his face as he flies backward into a wall. As soon as I land on the ground, I use Shadow Sneak, then run at him with Fury Swipes. Without moving, Sepullen use Psychic to rip shards of metal paneling from the ground and walls. He points them toward me, then uses Psychic to pull my three shadows and I into them.

With quick thinking, I generate several crystal shards on front of me and use Power Gem. The crystals pierce through the metal and nearly hit the Relic Master. He looks back at them, as they hit the wall behind him. Shaking his head, he spreads his limbs out and closes his eyes. Recognizing this stance, I grab the Sablenite on my neck and poor my energy into it. As expected, he rushes forward with a Rapid Spin/Slash combo at frightening speed.

Even the burst of energy from my Mega Evolution is not enough to slow him down. A shower of sparks start to fly, as my gem pops out of my chest and grows just a split second before he reaches me. Even with these circumstances, he continues his onslaught. After a moment, I realize I'm being pushed back. Having no other option, I use Foul Play on my gem, flipping it over him and smashing it into his head.

I land behind him and smirk, as he falls onto the ground. I suddenly look up in surprise as the ceiling opens up and spreads out like a box lid, revealing several gears and wires. It only takes a second for the walls and ground to do the same. Seeing the ground start to seperate under Sepullen, I grab him and dig into the walls to try and reach the roof. With Sepullen unconscious, the task is a lot harder then I expected it to be. After climbing up a floor, I look down to see that all the floors had folded in, turning the building into a giant hollow shell of what it used to be.

I look back up at the top of the building and start climbing again. Only making a small bit of progress, I notice a bright flash of light through a gap in the wall. Looking closer, I see kyogre flying falling backwards directly toward the building I'm in. _Not good, this isn't._ I brace for impact as Kyogre hits the bottom of the structure. The shockwave makes me lose grip on the wall and fall downward, along with Sepullen.

 _If only, awake, the Relic Master, was._

 **STEEL CITY SKY, NIGHT**

 _Perfect, it worked. Now all I have to do is aim it and…_ Branna looks down at the fight below her, as she falls through the sky. She doesn't panic, instead she watches carefully at Kyogre's movements. _If I'm going to be able to affect him, I need more energy._

From Beside her, Djinn shouts over the rushing of the wind, "I sense two pokemon coming from above us! From the strength of their minds, I assume one of them is a Legendary!"

 _Rayquaza, I'll bet. Why did he tell me that my body couldn't handle using any more attacks? I don't feel that way. Whatever the case, I'll have to apologize to him later for this._ Remembering the sensation she felt when she absorbed the artificial sun from desolate land, she focuses on Rayquaza's energy and channels it into her own. As she siphons his energy, she finds herself within distance of the battle.

Taking a breath at the massive amount of energy Rayquaza possesses, she says, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. Rayquaza said that I needed practice, but um, I guess this probably isn't the best way to do it."

 **It doesn't matter in the end,** Lorem says, **all your efforts will be wasted once you become one of us.**

"That won't happen, Lorem, I'll make sure of it."

 **Oh well, do what you want. In time, you will SEE WHAT MADE US BLEED.**

Ignoring him, she focuses on Kyogre and attempts to use Solar Beam. To her her surprise, the energy is released in a more refined, blue and white stream from her mouth. In a flash, it hits kyogre in the side. With a shriek, the Legendary flies into a nearby building and collapses it. _It worked! Now I just have to get down there and…_ In her excitement, Branna feels a rush of weariness come over her, due to the lack of energy. _I released all my energy along with Rayquaza's. I guess he's right, I do need more practice._

As she closes her eyes, Djinn shouts, "I told you, Branna, I cannot lift you! You have to think of something!"

With a smile, the serperior says in a light tone, "I already have," then she falls asleep.

 **STEEL LABYRINTH (EAST WALL), NIGHT**

Felicia watches in silence as Branna falls out of the sky. Far above her, Rayquaza and Ferion try to catch up to her, but the gardevoir shakes her head in amusement at the futility of their attempt. _If things keep going this way, she'll die. There's no question that I have to stop that from happening. The other Legendaries haven't even realized what happened yet._

She looks down at the building Kyogre had collapsed. _The spawn will be fine, he's more durable then the rest of them. Right now I have to keep track of Branna. I know I can't get to her in time, but Aphot should have realized her situation by now. I wonder why he hasn't…_

Felicia continues observing the situation, trying to keep a calm mind, but growing in anticipation as time goes by. An uneasy feeling begins to grow within her, as Branna passes below the height of the sky scrapers. _Where is that darkrai? He's cutting it too closely. If she dies then everything will be ruined. I guess I should have taken the Red and Blue orbs from which when I had the chance._

She turns her head away, as Branna closes on the ground. She sighs in frustration when she realizes the reality of the situation. She suddenly looks up when she is no longer able to feel the aura of anyone around her. Looking at the scene in front of her, she thinks, _how could this happen? Was Archiea's time gear removed? No, that can't be it._

In front of her, the entire city had grown dark, and all color dissolved into various shades of grey. The Legendaries flying over the city are frozen in place, along with the clouds, and the chunks of metal and rock the would occasionally fall off buildings. Felicia notes that she no longer feels even a slight breeze. _There's no mistaking it; time has stopped here, but how?_

"been a while, hasn't it?" a voice says from behind her.

She turns around in surprise to see the silhouette of a heavy set individual that reminds her somewhat of a skeleton. Even without being able to clearly see the figures face, she knows who it is almost immediately.

"Why have you come here?" she asks the figure.

"come on, that's no way to talk to an old friend. where's your spirit?"

"That's not funny," Felicia says with a unamused expression.

"geez, no one laughs at my joke anymore."

"Why did you come here?" the gardevoir repeats.

"well," he says while looking over the city, "i couldn't help but notice this mess you've made. reshiram filled me in on all the details and sent me here to clean it up, due to you lack of intervention."

Felicia shakes her head, "you know as well as I, that there's nothing I can do in this situation."

"but is there really nothing you can do? after all, you've single handedly ruined the lives of everyone you've interacted with, so surely if you can do all that, you can save the one person you were assigned to protect."

"I was assigned to look after all three of them, not just her. Besides, why do you care so much?" she asks.

He walks over and grabs her hand and leads her in a random direction. Somehow in only a few seconds, they end up on ground level in front of where Branna is suspended in mid air. It dawns on Felicia that when time starts up again, she would hit the ground and die instantly. She looks at Djinn, who is locked in a pose of desperation while trying to save the serperior. In the sky above them, Rayquaza and Ferion sit at a hopelessly long distance away.

"you should know, she's a child of wings, like me. when you're in charge of taking care of one of my kin, and you don't do a very good job, that puts me in a bit of a pickle."

He looks back at her and shrugs, "but hey, that's just me."

Felicia stares at him, then at the serperior. She feels an empty feeling in her chest, one that she had been trying to supress for years, and had been successful until now. _Leave it to him to be the to make me feel guilty._

"What will you do now?" she asks.

"it's simple; i'm not going to do anything, you are. after all, it's your mess."

"Then why bother coming?"

He chuckles, "i got you this far didn't i? one more second and everything we agents have worked hard to accomplish will have gone down the drain. but hey, if you don't care about any of that stuff, that's fine. like i said, that's just me."

Felicia doesn't say anything. She only continues to look at the pokemon suspended in front of her. Taking the agent's words into account, she tries to come up with a way to save Branna. After a moment, she comes up with two methods. Either to give her the energy to save herself, or knock her sideways to reduce momentum.

"I'm going to give her my energy so that she has the strength to stop on her own," she tells him.

"no, that's not a very good idea. with the small distance between her and the ground, and the fact the she's asleep leaves very little reaction time."

"So what would you suggest?"

"i was thinking about throwing her into that building over there."

"That's not…"

"it'll be fine. you give her your energy like you were going to do, so she can survive being knocked to the side. she won't wake up feeling all that great, but at least it'd be better then dying."

Felicia looks at him, then sighs, "do what you will."

She watches as he raises a single hand, then swipes it to the side. After a moment, it seems to have done nothing, until both of them are pulled sideways and slammed into the front of the building. The agent looks up to see Felicia standing on the side of the wall, whereas he had made a small crater in the concrete while landing on his back.

"i've made a gravity surface that will last until five seconds after time resumes. i'll leave the rest to you, so don't screw up this time."

As if exempt from the laws of physics, he jumps of the wall and lands on the ground, then walks into the doors at the front of the building. She tries to fly after him, but by the time she makes it through the doors, he's already gone. With a sigh, she goes back outside and stands on the side of the building using the artificial gravity.

After a moment, time returns to the area. Felicia tenses as Branna's descent abruptly changes direction. The serperior slams into the gardevoir, knocking the wind out of her. She almost collapses, but does her best to make sure she doesn't drop Branna. _I wasn't expect her to be this heavy._ She tries to catch her breath, but then she remembers, _right, those five seconds should be-_

Her and Branna suddenly fall to the ground as the artificial gravity fades away. Her and the serperior lay on the ground for several seconds, until Ferrion and Rayquaza descend a distance away from them. Then, from beside her, Aphot appears with a guilty look on his face.

With a soft glare, Felicia says to him, "we'll talk later."

She drags Branna over to Rayquaza, then disappears. _I see, he was saving the spawn. Now the only one left is Frost._

 **ASHEN WASTES, NIGHT**

Myro and Moon look down at Lyle's body. He isn't dead, but the empoleon can tell that he will be if they don't do something. Nearby to him, Pyros also lay on the ground with burns covering his body. Myro turns and looks at the destroyed wasteland around them.

"What could have happened here? Was it that serperior?"

The furret shakes his head, "no, that couldn't be it. Word is, she's weaker than Frost. If that's the case, there's no way she could have stood up to Lyle."

"Either way," she looks at the pokemon on her back, "we have the froslass, so they should come for us soon."

"How will they know where she is?"

Myro gives him a mischievous smile, "I left them a little present. Once they open it, the real finale will start."

"I'm looking forward to it."


	16. Chapter 16: Bloody Resolve

**?**

 _I still feel dread. Defeating Kyogre wasn't my objective. Frost is still out there somewhere. No, not somewhere. I know exactly where she is. It it her aura? I don't know. I don't have any more time to waste. It's not like me to give up easily, so I have to wake up._

 **You won't be waking up any time soon.**

 _Oh, it's you again. Why wouldn't I wake up? I should have recovered my strength by now._

 **We told you before, if you did anything I didn't like, than we would stop you from doing anything else.**

 _So that means you're preventing me from waking up?_

 **Yes, but don't worry. The sooner you join the fun, the sooner you can wake up. You want that don't you? Then forget everything else, AND THINK ABOUT STICKS!**

 _Sticks?_

 **Yes, life is bad, so 'forget everything else and THINK ABOUT STICKS' they would tell us. 'FORGET YOUR BAD MEMORIES' they would tell us. But JOKES ON THEM! Now we** _ **are**_ **bad memories, and bad memories NEVER FORGET!**

 _What does that have to do with me? I need to save my friend._

 **Save a friend? Save a FRIEND?! Why would I let you save your friend,** _ **daughter of wings**_ **, when they didn't save US!?**

 _I couldn't have saved you. I don't even know who you really are._

 **Don't know who we are? I told you before, we are fragments of the past who won't let go of the future.**

 _Exactly, I don't know what that means._

 **Yes, perhaps you're right. You would understand us better if we explained. A person like you who has her fair share of bad memories, should understand us eventually. We represent those memories, not of you, but of another. My dream is to one day be free to demonstrate to all the naive creatures of the world that there is no such thing as life without pain. Pain is the sole teacher. Not love, hate, war, peace, freedom, slavery, or anything else. To all, dreams will be crushed, loss is inevitable, and betrayal is iminent.**

 _So you want to teach them so they can change the way things are?_

 **No, don't be stupid. Things will never change. I just can't stand the sight of those who ignore their bad memories and carry on with their lives like nothings wrong. Every bit of happiness is deceptive, every moment of joy an illusion. There is no escape from it, but as soon as everyone realizes this, at least they can come to terms with reality.**

 _I understand how you think, Lorem, but don't think you can bring me down just by giving me a speech of hopelessness._

…

 _Lorem?_

…

 _You can't keep me here forever, Lorem. I'll wake up one way or another, and then I'm going to prove you wrong._

 **Branna, you can't prove me wrong, but I guess you'll never believe us unless you experience it for yourself. I don't imagine you'll last long, though. Even if a being finds true happiness for even a moment, it only comes after magnitudes of pain. I don't believe you'll ever get there considering all you have going for you is willpower and determination.**

 _So you'll let me wake up?_

 **Yes, yes. Run along. Survive as long as you can, and come running back to me when it doesn't work out for you.**

 _That won't happen._

 **Yes it will, you'll see. Anyways, be seeing you.**

 **STEEL LABYRINTH, NIGHT**

 _Wake up, will she, ever? Give her, I have to, this present._ I tap my fingers together as Aphot, Djinn, Rayquaza, Ferion, and I wait for Branna to wake up. As I do, my eyes drift to Djinn's bottle. _Keeps calling, it does, to me. Destroy it, I have to, I do._ I avert my eyes away from it as Branna stirs. She opens her eyes and looks around. As soon as she sees Rayquaza, she bows her head.

"Um, I'm sorry I took your, uh, energy, but Kyogre was in my way."

He shakes his head, " **It's completely fine. I originally told you that your body was repairing itself, because you used an ability that you had no practice with. What your body is actually doing is adapting to it.** "

"Does that, um, mean I won't fall into a coma?" she asks with a hopeful expression.

The sky dragon sighs, " **I'm afraid that you still will. After all, your body is changing in a dramatic way. You will still need to rest, but not for another day. In fact, the more you use your ability now, the faster your body will adapt.** "

"If I still only have a day then, um, if you don't mind, I have to go," she says with a worried expression.

As she starts to turn around, I stop her with my claw. She looks at me, and I give her a box with the words ' _To Branna_ ' written on the front.

"I found this on the ground outside where Sepullen and I were fighting. It appears to be addressed to you."

She looks at it with unease, "I don't think we should open that."

"What's the matter, it's just a box."

"Venomitus, there's a massive-" she is interrupted suddenly, as I open the lid to see a mass of light.

"Well damn," I say with a helpless expression.

 **ASHEN WASTES, NIGHT**

"I don't need you help," Lyle says as Myro hands him a glass jar full of a purple liquid. He takes it and drinks the whole thing within a matter of seconds.

The empoleon laughs, "If you didn't need my help, you wouldn't have come to me as an ally."

He ignores her and spikes the jar down at the ground. It shatters a few feet away from where Pyros lay. The flygon turns to Myro and gives her a sharp glare, but says nothing.

"Why did you bring her?" Lyle points to an unconscious Frost.

"If Branna and Venomitus got my gift, they should at least know who has her. They'll both come here. Once they do, the real finale will begin."

"YOU IDIOT!" Lyle outbursts. "We can't fight them! Especially not in the shape we're in. Besides, what possible _finale_ could you have now?! Branna defeated groudon and me, and you lost control of Kyogre!"

Myro smiles, "We still have Moon."

Lyle looks over at the furret, "You're right, we do have Moon don't we?"

Moon perks his head up, "Me? What are you guys looking at me like that for?"

"You're going to fight them when they come."

"Why me? I can't fight two of them alone."

Myro smiles at him, "That's why I'm staying behind to do what I can."

"I do admit, it'll give me something to do, but even with the two of us, how do you expect to beat them both when they come?"

The empoleon looks toward the city just as a bright light explodes outwards. She only slightly stumbles as the shockwave quakes the ground around them. Myro bursts out into an insane laughter, as most of the buildings in Steel Labyrinth collapse along with part of the wall nearest to them.

She turns to Moon with an excited expression and says, "Something tells me their going to be feeling a little weak when they get here."

 **STEEL CITY(DEVASTATED), NIGHT**

 _Happened, what did?_ My vision is clouded with the black smoke from my regeneration. Looking up, I see a massive mushroom cloud hovering over the city. The barrier that had covered the city turning it into a dungeon is gone. Even around me, every building except the Power Plant had been leveled. The only thing that hinted that the area had been a city before is the barely standing wall acting as the parameter. I pick myself up off the ground and look around. Scattered around me are the unconscious Rayquaza, Aphot, Ferion, Djinn, and Sepullen. _Missing, she is. What, to her, has happened._

"Next time vould you mind varning me if you're going to short circuit," a voice says from behind me.

I watch as Team Gold, Dr. Hardware, Dr. Software, Pareidolian, and Zapdos push themselves out from underneath a pile of metal beams. As soon as they do, the Pareidolian wacks the electivire to the side. He lands on the ground next to me.

"It wasn't me, Hardware. How could I have short circuited when the explosion came from the ground. I was on top of Lightningrod Palace when it exploded."

"Alright fine! Just don't knock me around. I've had enough of zat for one day."

"Hey look," Dr. Software interjects, "it's Venomitus."

"Oh, Venomitus! Good to see you!" Hardware says as he puts his arm unintentionally tight around me.

"Good to… see you too… but this… really isn't an appropriate time," I say uncomfortably.

He drops me to the ground, then asks, "Vhat do you mean? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Everyone's unconscious and I can't locate Branna anywhere."

"You've… certainly changed. Have you been eating persim berries again?" he asks.

"That's beside the point, if you know where Branna went then-"

A sudden pain in my chest makes me fall to the ground. An unbelievably hot sensation wells up inside me. _Heart attack, is this? Only once before, I had this, I did. Energy, my energy, gone, it is._

"Are you alright? You don't look so vell."

"Just tell me… if you know… where Branna is."

" **She has gone to fight,** " a weary looking Rayquaza says from of to my side.

"Fight?" Mr. Money says in a worried tone.

" **Yes, fight. Frost has been captured and Branna has gone after her. What troubles you?** "

"It's just that… whenever Branna fights, she's unnecessarily violent."

" **What do you mean?** "

"Whenever she's around most people, she confines her emotions, then let's them out during battles. Though she doesn't usually do it when other people are watching. All I'm saying is that if she's alone with her opponent, she might kill them."

" _Then we have no time to waste,_ " Sepullen says while floating of the ground.

Zapdos gives him a scornful look, "What makes you think you can just-"

" _I apologize, Zapdos, for my behaviour earlier today. I know I can't make up for my… stabbing you, but I don't want you to think I wasn't prepared to make a deal so…_ "

His eyes glow for a brief moment, then a yellow and white contraption next to him. " _I know you said you already had them, but these are my DNA splicers._ "

The lightning bird gives him a look, "But we never made a deal, why are you giving me that?"

" _I tried to kill you. It's not my end of a deal, but rather my payment for a debt._ "

Zapdos stares at give with a relatively blank expression, but I can tell he doesn't know what to say. They look at each other for several moments, before Sepullen turns away.

" _Take it or leave it, but we have to go. You won't have to ever worry about me in the future. As per a deal Venomitus and I made, he is now my equal and makes decisions alongside me._ "

" **What will you do, Zapdos? Will you trust him?** " Rayquaza asks curiously.

With I sigh, he says, "As much as I hate to say it, I look forward to doing business with you, Relic Master."

" _Very well then. Now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way. I will meet up with all of you later at the camp so we can head out. We're already late as it is._ "

" **I have already sent Jude ahead to notify Nova what has happened here.** "

I raise my hand up, "before we go, I have to ask what I have to do to repay you, Zapdos."

"You?" he gives me a strange look. "I don't remember you doing anything."

Bowing my head, I say, "I opened a present that what addressed to Branna that turned out to be from the enemy. It exploded and caused the destruction you see around you."

I am surprised to see the majority of the pokemon around me burst into laughter. Even Sepullen lets off the strange static of his laugh. I look at Zapdos in confusion.

With a smirk, he says, "I have said time, and time again that Steel City can never be damaged." He looks back at the barely damaged Power Plant, then back at me. "As long as that structure right there is still standing, Steel City can never be destroyed."

Nodding to Pareidolian, they fly over to the edge of the power plant and release a simultaneous Zap Cannon. The Power Plant suddenly flares to life and fires light blue colored electricity in all directions. The bolts of electricity chain throughout the metal of the city until it glows with a brilliant blue. I watch in amazement, as the masses of metal and stone piece themselves back together.

I stumble backwards as ruble is lifted out from beneath my feet. As I fall, Sepullen Teleports us away, " _We don't have time to stay and watch this light show._ "

 **ASHEN WASTES, NIGHT**

"So you came alone did you?" Myro says with a smirk.

Branna ignores her and looks around. She sees Frost laying on a rock, unconscious.

"Well you must be pretty sure of yourself if you think you can beat both of us," Moon says.

The serperior stares at them with a blank expression. "No, it's not that. I don't care if I can beat even one of you. It's just that I have to try to save my friend."

"Try all you want," Myro taunts. "You can't save the froslass. After all, Lyle has told us how nice you are, even to your enemies. What a pushover."

"Pushover?" Branna repeats.

Moon tries to add, "Yeah, I bet you won't even-"

In a split second, he is caught in the serperior's vine. As she moves him closer to her, she starts to crush him. To her surprise, even as he spits up masses of blood, he smiles. She Glares at him with a frightening power that immediately wipes his smile away. Then, she throws him at the ground and looks at Myro. The empoleon starts to move away when Branna reaches for her, but the serperior is stopped when Moon wraps his body around her neck. Before he can tighten himself, she rips him off and throws him away once again. He lands softly on his feet next to Myro.

"If we're going to beat her, we need to attack together," he says to the empoleon.

Branna takes her Scout Lens out of her bag and puts it over her eye. She turns it on and tries to pinpoint Moon's weak spots. _Myro is too weakened to be much of a challenge, but that furret needs to be defeated if I'm going to save Frost._ After a moment, the Scout Lens reads; 'target has no weakness. Attributes consist of; light, brittle bone structure and hastened cellular regeneration'.

"So you're essentially invincible then," Branna states.

"Ha, using an item as support proves how inferior you are compared to us," Myro says with a laugh.

Without responding, Branna sticks her vines into the ground. The opposing pokemon dash to opposite sides as Branna's Frenzy Plant explodes from beneath them. The wirelike roots spread out and chase after them. Evading them, Moon suddenly changes direction and rushes toward Branna with Quick Attack. More roots erupt from the ground in an attempt to stop him, but he nimbly dodges every single one and closes in on her.

With Branna focused on Moon, Myro tries to hit her from behind with Aqua Jet. Without looking, the serperior smirks and stops her in mid air with the sudden formation of another root. The root wraps around the empoleon's midsection and holds her in place. To secure her, Branna generates more limbs and vines from the root that wrap around the rest of her body.

In front of Branna, Moon launches at Branna and tries to Slam into her, but she tilts her head to the side to dodge. As he flies past her head, she once again grabs him with a vine and holds him in place. She stops moving for a moment, but only to look at him.

"I'd cover my ears if I were you," she says in a plain voice.

He starts to ask, "What's that supposed to-"

The furret suddenly flinches as Myro's scream pierces the air. He looks over to see that one of Branna vines had dug under her skin and grabbed hold of her leg bone. The empoleon shrieks even louder as the vine chips a section of the bone. Branna rips her vine out of the empoleon and uses it as a needle to impale Moon to the ground.

"You may be invincible, but if you can't move then it's useless."

She drops Myro on the ground and slithers over to Frost. "It's good that you're okay."

 _I'll restore her to health using the energy I took from Venomitus._ She releases her energy into Frost through her vines and waits in anticipation for the Froslass to wake up. After a moment, the ice ghost stirs and opens her eyes. She looks slightly surprised to see Branna, but gives her a soft smile.

Then with wide eyes she shouts, "Behind you!"

Branna turns around just in time to be struck in the face with a Metal Claw. The attack hits her directly in the Scout Lens, tearing it up and spraying microscopic shards of glass and metal into her eye. She falls on the ground next to Frost, grabbing her eye in pain. Standing over them is an infuriated Myro. She launches forward with a point blank Aqua Jet/Drill peck combo, but is immediately knocked backward when Frost shoots up and punches her in the face. Myro falls onto the ground next to Moon. She tries to get up, but fails when dizziness from the loss of blood washes over her. Frost looks at Branna for a moment, then looks at Myro in anger.

"You could have beaten me, broken me, or even killed me and I wouldn't have cared. Instead, I assume the only reason you're still near the city is because you wanted to lure Branna or someone else out here by capturing me. Lyle and that flygon aren't here, so obviously you've had time to escape before Aphot, Zapdos, or somebody else found you."

She pauses, then deepens her glare at the empoleon. "You asked me earlier if there was someone I loved. The answer is yes. In a sense, I love all the people you would go out of their way to care about me. There's Djinn, who for some reason finds me inspiring. There's my sister Vanish, who, despite her mistakes still cares about her family. Oddly enough, there's Venomitus and Sepullen. Though I haven't really gotten along with either of them very well, I imagine the road ahead will bring us closer together."

She softens her voice and gains a serious expression. "Then there's Branna, the one pokemon who waited nearly twenty years for me to return, but I didn't because I was being selfish. Not once in those years did I ever meet a pokemon with that much devotion. Ya'know, I was debating in my head earlier whether or not I was the same as you, if I was the enemy. However, I'll say this to you; yes, if a loved one was in danger, I'd throw everything aside to save them, but we are not the same. I live to protect the ones I care about, but I don't revel in hurting others in the process. So I have come to a conclusion. Though we are not the same, I am the enemy. I am _your_ enemy, and I'm going to show you what happens when you put one of my loved ones, especially Branna, in danger."

Frost materializes an Ice Shard in her hand and with a last word, she says, "This once, I'm going to revel in hurting you."

Myro looks up as Frost moves closer to her. They only look at each other for a moment, before the froslass dart forward and starts viciously jabbing her with the Ice Shard. The empoleon once again lets out a shriek. Moon watches Frost stab her repeatedly and struggles to shove the bone fragment out of his body. Despite his struggling, it doesn't move even slightly. He watches as blood sprays up from the empoleon onto Frost's face every time she thrusts the shard downward. As she's about to stab Myro again, a voice come from behind her.

" _That's enough, Frost. She's done for_."

Without turning around, she says in a spiteful tone, "Isn't this what you wanted, Sepullen, for us to be ruthless killing machines like yourself?"

When he doesn't respond, she looks back to see him and me standing next to Branna. The claydol is looking at the ground in thought. She waits impatiently for his response. After a moment Sepullen looks up at her.

" _I had a certain conversation with Aphot earlier. I have been excited these past couple of days to be able to train Branna, but some of the things the darkrai said to me made me want to learn from her, instead._ "

"So just like that, huh? Where do we go from here then?" she asks.

" _You can start by putting down the Ice Shard._ "

Frost looks at the shard, then at Myro. The empoleon is unconscious and barely alive. _If I give her a few more, she'd be dead._ Going against her motivation, she dematerializes the Ice Shard in her hand with a sigh."

She floats off of Myro and looks down at Branna.

" _Let's go back to the camp, everyone's waiting._ "

She lifts Branna up and nods her head. "Yeah."

 **?**

"You almost lost them, Felicia."

"I know."

"You would have failed if it wasn't for-"

"I KNOW!"

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to remember him."

"Felicia?"

"Yes?"

"When he left a long time ago, he gave you a clue of where he went didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Recite it for me."

"But Kyurem I-"

"FELICIA!"

"Alright."

She clears her throat. " _A soft umbrella to blow away the rotten smells, but you don't need it here, it's raining somewhere else._ "

"Have you solved it?"

"Yes, he's talking about the other world. The one where agents never go near."

"Well I need you to you there and retrieve a certain book that belongs to our dear friend Aphot."

"But that's-"

"Just go, Felicia. I don't want you to end up like either Frost or Sollavera when it comes to straying from your path."

- _Vein Locke_


	17. Chapter 17: All is Clear

**BONE CLAN CAMP, NIGHT**

The square is crowded with pokemon as refugees from the disaster move frantically around. At first, one might think they are in a panic, but looking closer at them, I suspect they just want to rest. Zapdos had come by the camp to notify everyone that the city would be mostly fixed by morning, but that he couldn't replace personal items and equipment that was lost during the explosion.

As I watch the crowd, I notice Frost floating in front of Blade's den. She taps her fingers together as she waits in anticipation. A moment later, Blade walks out and says something to her. She nods her head and floats in my direction. I grab a persim berry from a basket on the table I'm sitting at.

"What was said to you, Frost?" I ask as I bite into the berry.

"Well," she starts, "he was able to remove the glass and shrapnel from her eye, but…"

"But what?"

She takes a breath, "Blade says that to much damage was done to the retina and optical nerve for him to try to restore her vision, so…"

"Then she's blind in one eye, is she?"

Frost nods her head slowly, "I don't know how she'll react to it. For some reason, she wanted to prove herself to Sepullen, but now that this happened, I don't know what he'll do."

" _I will do nothing._ "

Without turning around, I say, "That's not like you at all. What has made you decide this?"

" _Branna wants to prove to me that she can do things her own way. Whether she can find a way to adapt to her handicap, or can't. I won't get in her way. In fact, just to give her a push I have a method for her to use if she will accept it. I do have Rayquaza to thank in part for this idea, as he relayed some rather… interesting information about Branna._ "

Frost looks at him uneasily, "Is this method dangerous?"

" _On the contrary, it's the safest thing she could do. Also, I will not be taking part in training her. I've already spoken with Nova and he's assigned Varian to teach her the basics before we leave._ "

"Wait, we're still leaving?"

"Indeed, we are leaving in an hour or so," I say.

Surprised, Frost asks, "Don't you think it's a little late to start travelling?"

" _I said we were leaving tonight. Just because we had a little hold up doesn't mean I am going to change my mind._ "

"Then I better go get our stuff from the guests den," she says.

I shake my head, "No need. You can stay here and wait for Branna, I'll go get our belongings."

"Thank you."

 **BLADE'S DEN, NIGHT**

"There's that, and you should be able to open your eyes now."

Branna tries to open her eyes, but immediately shuts them as bright light floods into her vision. Even opening them for a second makes her recoil in pain. _No, it's not the light that's hurting my left eye, this feels different._ She opens her undamaged eye and looks at Blade. He looks at her for a moment, before taking a needle and holding it up to her eye.

"Be very careful, Branna. Your left eye is severely damaged, so I'm going to test your right one to see if anythings wrong. Don't worry, all I need to do is move this needle back and forth, but I'm not going to touch you with it. Now I need you-"

The leafeon is suddenly surprised as Branna swiftly knocks the needle out of his paw and onto the ground. After a moment, Branna recoils in surprised at her own actions.

"I um, I'm sorry. It was just reaction."

"Branna?"

"What is it?"

He turns around and rummages through several pieces of equipment on a nearby desk. After a moment, he pulls out a small cylinder tool that Branna doesn't recognize.

"Your eyes are glowing with aura. The only time that happens is when a pokemon that knows a form of magic is in a battle state. Apparently, your body is still producing mass amounts of energy, that's why you reacted the way you did."

"Are you sure? I don't um, feel any different."

Blade throws the tool at her. She immediately catches it with her vine and throws it to the side. Picking it up and handing it to the Leafeon, she says, "Is there any way that I can turn it off?"

He shakes his head, "If you can't will it to stop, then there's no other way. There are, however, two ways to subdue it. You could either have someone Hypnotize you, or just close your eye."

"That's all there is to it?"

He nods, "Your body is reacting because you can see what's happening around you, but if you close your eye, you shouldn't have that sort of reaction."

With a breath, she closes her eye. After a moment, she feels the strange tool press on her side. Despite her instinct, she suppresses the urge to react. _All I have to do is focus on something else, like- Wait, what's that?_ Branna notices a series of vibrant colors appear in her vision. _My eyes are closed, how am I seeing anything. This feeling is like when I detected Rayquaza's energy, or Frost's_. She turns her head toward a mass of blue energy in the direction of the room's entryway.

"I wanted to train you, but it looks like you've already figured out what I wanted to teach you," a voice says.

She opens her good eye and looks at the pokemon. "I think I've seen you before. You're um, Varian aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Damn though, I was really looking forward to teaching somebody for once," he says in a disappointed tone.

"Teach me what, exactly?"

Blade blocks her vine with his own as she reacts when the tool pricks into her skin.

The lucario looks at her, "According to Rayquaza, you have awakened the ability to detect aura and even absorb it from others. Knowing that, Sepullen and Nova sent me here to teach you how to do it properly."

"I um, I appreciate it, but I haven't been awake for very long. Couldn't we wait until after I'm finished here, um, if you don't mind?"

"Well, since you'll be leaving soon, Sepullen wanted you to be able to-"

"Not yet," Blade interrupts. "I need to explain her situation to her first."

Varian gives him a look. "You mean you haven't told her yet?"

"Well, see…"

Confused, Branna asks, "What is it?"

They both look at her and sigh. Blade clears his throat, "The thing is, Branna, I told you your left eye is severely damaged, but the truth is it won't ever recover."

"So I'm…"

"Yes, it means that you're permanently blind in one eye."

Blade and Varian watch and wait for her response. After a moment, Branna shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. I've spent years wallowing in misery over things I don't have, so I'm going to stop now."

She looks at Varian and smiles, "I'll manage somehow."

He sighs with relief, "Well, the idea was to teach you how to use aura efficiently so that you wouldn't have any sort of disadvantages in battle or otherwise."

Branna nods, "I don't um, think I know how to use it properly."

"What do you mean? You were using it just fine when I walked in."

Branna shakes her head, "I lost focus as soon as you started talking."

"Cool!" he exclaims, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I like being a part of Nova's Team, but we don't fight very often. All I'm saying is that I'll be happy to do something other then give advice. Especially since everyone thinks Felicia's advice is better than mine."

"That's because she's less impatient and doesn't jump to conclusions as much as you do," Blade comments.

"Hey! I can hold myself back if I need to."

"I can give you that, you're pretty tactical and observant in battle, but otherwise…"

The lucario waits for him to finish his sentence. When he doesn't, Varian asks, "Otherwise what?"

The leafeon smiles uncomfortably, "Well, outside of battle you can be kind of a clutz."

Varian crosses his arms, "That's just like you to put something nicely even though you really mean worse."

As they argue back and forth, Branna watches them with a smile. _You can tell they've been through a lot together, can't you Lorem?_

In a surprised tone Lorem asks, **Now you want us to talk to you? Anyway, why do you find two creatures bickering amusing?**

 _Even though I don't agree with you on most things, I've been thinking. Bone Clan has existed for two decades and experienced a number of trials. Varian and Blade aren't really fighting, but they talk to each other in the way that they do, because through those trials, they've become familiar with each other. So in a way it's as you said, pain is the sole teacher._

 **So you see the pain in others, but not yourself?**

 _You're missing the point. They've moved past their pain and made themselves better because of it. That's what I'm doing. Just because I'm partially blind now, doesn't mean I have to dwell on it. I'll just have to learn to work around it._

 **Learning how to work around something isn't the same as getting rid of it. If you think it is, you're kidding yourself.**

 _I don't think they're the same, I think overcoming a challenge is better._

 **Look, you don't see it yet, but there will come a time where you'll start to think like us. I'm not going to keep wasting time talking to someone who constantly ignores me, so like I said before, just sit back and watch as everything as life takes away every last ounce of willpower away from you, until all you have left is pain. Overcoming one little injury is just a small victory, nothing more.**

 _You know what I think? I think it's the small victories that count sometimes, not the big ones._

 **What is it with you? Everything I say, you turn it right back around at us. Come to think of it, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO US?!**

 _Well, if I'm going to be in a coma for some time, I'm going to have to get used to being stuck with you._

Lorem doesn't respond to Branna. _Well, it seems like he doesn't care anymore. That's a good thing._

"...Of course I suppose you'd have to get used to sugarcoating things all the time with that sylveon around."

"Varian, it doesn't matter if I'm nicer then I should be. Sooner or later, she's going to learn the reality of the way the world really is. I don't know when that'll happen, but I don't want her to hear it from me."

"So, what then? Do you think lying is any better?"

"If you're so concerned about it, I'll have no problem if you tell her."

The lucario gives him a surprised look, "Me?"

"Yes you. Go on, tell her what really happened in Articune when Team Gold and Team Fade were 'working out'."

"Um Blade?" Varian asks.

"Yes?"

"I wasn't with you guys in Articune, but why were Team Gold and Team Fade working out? I thought they were enemies."

Blade puts his paw to his face and says, "Nevermind, just train Branna how to sense aura."

"Right." He turns to the serperior, "So here's how it goes-"

"Not in here," Blade says. "I still have other people I need to work with."

"Alright, I know a place," Varian says with a grin.

 **BELOW CHAMBER (FOCUS SECTOR), NIGHT**

Below the crowded pathways of the Bone Clan Camp lay several empty ruins and hallways that are collectively known as the Below Chamber. The chamber had been built by Sepullen and the Unown Army as a gift to celebrate the alliance between he and Zapdos. The ruins are built in such away that drowns out all outside noise, heightens mental awareness, and magical perception. Much to Nova's dismay, Sepullen also built a block of prison cells that open up to Fraze Fissure on the east side of the camp.

To the opposite side however, there is a small segment of the structure known as the Focus Sector. The Focus Sector is one of three sectors specially built to enhance magical and mental awareness, as well as natural abilities such as regeneration or magical channeling. Aphot hopes to use this energy to fix Roselyn's mind.

"I thought you could just heal her with persim and enigma berries."

 _Her again. She's probably still mad at me for saving my agent over another one of her 'prophecy children'._ In the center of the room, Aphot floats over Roselyn with his eyes closed. Drawn around the sylveon are strange runes that wouldn't be familiar to anyone other then Witch. _Thank goodness for her books, I've never really been that good with magic anyway._

"Whatever the case, I get why you did what you did, but it wasn't my call."

Aphot tries to ignore her for a second time and concentrate. _Of course it wasn't her call, it was that damned Kyurem's. Unlike other legendaries, he demands that she listen to him absolutely. I would never do that to Venomitus._ He takes a mixture of enigma berries and persim berries and squeezes them into a small vile. He takes the vile and puts it up to Roselyn's mouth. Tilting her head in a position where she can swallow it, he pours it slowly into her mouth.

"I know what you're thinking, but no. Kyurem wasn't the reason I asked you for help. There was someone more important that's been putting pressure on me to protect Branna."

 _Someone else?_

"Aphot, you remember the first four people to break away from the agents?"

He nods his head without looking at her, " _Yes. I remember asking you to come along with us, but you refused._ "

"That's beside the point. Look, you're here, Nocturan's dead, and Valientrus is no longer an agent, so who does that leave?"

For a moment, Aphot is surprised, but then he turns to look at Felicia with a grin.

" _So Wings has come to take you up on your debt, has he?_ "

She bows her head and says to the darkrai in a low tone, "Hasn't it been enough? I spent a thousand years as a disembodied spirit because of Wings. When Jude and Spite brought me back to the world, I thought I could start anew. I've been on several teams since. First Life Energy, then Charm, and now Team Aura Fang. Life's been good to me in Bone Clan, but now that I'm needed again, Kyurem thinks that I'll be happy being pulled out of my body whenever he needs me."

" _You look more real then you did when we were in the city._ "

"I'm actually here right now, but Nova and Clyde haven't noticed my absence yet."

" _Look, Felicia. I'll help you where I can, but I'm not powerful enough to stand up to Kyurem, Reshiram, or Zekrom._ "

The gardevoir looks at him with a pleading look, "Please Aphot, you're my last option. With everyone else either dead or allied with Sollavera, there's no one else I can turn to."

" _Not necessarily._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _The new generation of agents will do. Their not allied with anyone, and there's quite a lot of them. Nova, Clyde, Varian, Branna, Frost, Sepullen, Lyle, Myro, Moon, Pyros, Nepheren, the members of Team Gold, and even my very own Venomitus._ "

"None of them will do, Aphot. Nova's not officially the Agent of Zapdos, they just like to call him that even though Zapdos hasn't actually transferred his power yet. Clyde's only purpose as the Agent of Suicune is running a Fresh Water factory off toward Landlove City. Varian doesn't even remember that he's an agent. Branna and Frost aren't even agents to my knowledge."

" _They will be soon. Besides, it's never a bad idea to have even one of Wings' children on your side._ "

"But even they won't be enough, and I don't even have to tell you why I won't even _think_ about allying myself with Sepullen or Team Starblazer."

" _You don't have to team up with all of them, just Lyle. Unlike the rest of them, he's not actually bad. He's just under the influence of Vanish's ritual._ "

"And you can undo that ritual?"

Aphot shakes his head, " _Sadly, no._ "

"If Vanish won't help us, which I predict she won't, then that only leaves Nepheren, Mr. Money, Ember, and Rodium."

" _Why couldn't they help you?_ "

"I have no doubt that they would agree if I asked them, but as of recently the Creation Legendaries have been… silent."

" _Silent?_ "

"Yes, lately not even the other Agents have heard from any of them other then Dialga, but even he's been travelling the dimensions looking for the others."

" _Strange…_ "

After a moment of thinking, Aphot says to her, " _That only leaves us with two options; either you restore Varian's memories of Mew, which would be dangerous in its own right, or you could bring me my book from the other world, then I could end Kyurem's life quicker then you can say- all done._ "

He looks back at the ground as the runes disappear, leaving only Roselyn. The sylveon opens her eyes and looks around. When she sees Aphot, she smiles. This comes as a surprise to the darkrai, who had only heard about how timid Roselyn is.

"Who are you?" she asks in a cheerful voice.

" _Uh…_ "

"Well that's a weird name, Mr. Uh."

She looks at Felicia, "And who are you?"

"I am Felicia, child," the gardevoir says with a gentle smile.

"Hi Felicia, I'm Roselyn, but you can call me Rose."

Felicia nods, then turns to leave. As she does, Roselyn asks, "Where are you going?"

Looking back, she says, "Our friend here, Mr. Uh wanted me to get him a book."

The sylveon perks up, "Reading? I like to read sometimes. Ms. Wilda always gave me cookbooks to read."

Aphot closes his eyes and smirks, " _This book isn't for reading, Rose. I guess you could say it's a book that I've been writing for a number of years._ "

"Oh. When will it be finished?"

" _When it runs out of pages._ "


End file.
